


Unintended

by MUSEquera



Category: Muse
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Het, Porn, dreams come true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 44,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUSEquera/pseuds/MUSEquera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out clubbing with friends, AC runs face to face with a blue-eyed stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic, painstakingly written between October 2009 and October 2012.
> 
> Please note: this is a het fic, so be warned.

_**His slender fingers trailed fire on my skin, his breath scorched me as his lips traced a searing path along the arch of my throat. Even as my body seemed to combust under his touch, my mind tried to make sense of the fact that he was there. With me.** _

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

The day had started unremarkably, nothing more momentous on my radar than dinner and drinks with the girls. Despite the age difference, I enjoyed their company and was looking forward to the evening.

I went through my usual Saturday routine, then indulged in a long bubble bath and a glass of wine, before applying makeup and putting on my glad rags. By the time the cab rolled up outside, I was ready to dance the night away.

After dinner, we made our way to the club. The music was loud, the drinks were good, we were having a good time on the dance floor. 

Suddenly, a wave of excitement seemed to ripple through the crowd. Curious, I turned my head to see what was causing it; people were staring at a group that had just come in, but I couldn’t see what all the fuss was about.

I turned to Jess, who was squealing excitedly, grabbing Chevvy’s arm, both of them skipping in place. Confused, I asked "What’s going on, who are those people?" They stopped skipping and rolled their eyes at each other. "Who are they?" Jess answered "They are MUSE!" 

My face must have looked as blank as my brain felt, because they tripped over each other to explain "You know, MUSE."--"Only the best band in the world."--"Where have you been the last 10 years?"--"God, you are such a dork!"…

Used to such digs from them, I tuned them out and continued to watch the new arrivals as they made their way to the bar. They seemed to revolve around three guys; my eyes slid off the two shorter, rather non-descript ones, and latched on to the third one, a gorgeous tall, broad shouldered young man with beautiful hazel eyes and a sweet, slow smile.

"Don’t even think about it." Jess chuckled in my ear "He’s married, with several million kids." I made a face at her, and continued to follow their progress. 

As they walked by, someone dropped a glass behind us and it shattered on the table top. The smaller one, startled, looked up, and I took an involuntary step backwards, stunned by the full force of a pair of deep blue eyes slamming into mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Like a rabbit caught in a car’s headlights, I froze. Mouth agape, body rigid, my breath caught in my throat, while my thoughts scattered wildly. After what felt like hours, his head turned, his eyes releasing me as he moved on to catch up with the rest of the group.

Weak kneed, I collapsed bonelessly onto one of the seats behind me, trying to still my galloping heart. I could feel Chevvy’s and Jess’s questioning eyes on me and hear their excited whispers; unable to deal with them, I got up again and made my way blindly to the washrooms.

I splashed some water on my face with unsteady hands and, still trying to get my breathing under control, I leant on the basin, staring at my reflection in the mirror. What the hell had just happened? 

Pull yourself together, woman! Some random stranger looks at you for about five seconds, and this is the result? You’re definitely losing it.

No use, though; try as I might, I wasn’t able to get those eyes out of my mind. Had anyone asked, I would not have been able to describe the guy beyond ‘short, thin, nondescript’; yet I remembered every single detail of those startlingly beautiful, painfully intense blue eyes.

I need a drink… or three.

I shook my head to clear it, gathered my scattered thoughts and left the washroom. Wanting a Margarita so bad my mouth watered at the thought, I elbowed my way through the crowd, making a beeline for the bar.

Preoccupied with visions of Margaritas and piercing blue eyes, I managed to trip over someone’s feet, and would no doubt have ended up kissing the floor had a pair of unknown hands not steadied me. “You ok? Sorry, I’m usually the one who trips over these feet.” an amused deep voice said in my ear. 

Sowy??? Twips??

I looked down at the hands holding me upright; strong, slender fingers wrapped around my arm. Even in my slightly dazed state, I couldn’t help a deep hum of appreciation starting low in my throat. Regaining my balance, I turned to thank the hands’ owner.

Oh, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me!! Not you again?

That was my last coherent thought for a while as I lost myself in those blue eyes smiling straight into mine.

Next thing I knew, a hand was wrapped around my wrist, and the short, thin, nondescript guy from the band I had never heard of, he of the beautiful hands and sparkling eyes, was pulling me along towards the bar, saying “Come on, I’ll buy you a drink, you look like you could do with one.”


	3. Chapter 3

My bewildered brain still trying to catch up with events, I let myself be towed towards the bar. Once there, he let go and perched on one of the stools, facing me. At a loss, I plopped myself on the stool next to him, surreptitiously looking down at my hand and trying to rub off the tingling radiating from the wrist he’d been holding. 

What the hell????

“What would you like?—oh, I’m Matt, by the way.” I looked up at the sound of his voice, careful not to stare into his eyes, and got lost in the radiant smile he was directing at me. A smile that got gradually less radiant as the seconds ticked by without a response from me. By now he was probably wondering whether there was something wrong with my mental capacity. Eventually, I managed to mumble “Uh, a Margarita. And I’m, uh, AC.” 

Brilliant, genius!!

The corners of his mouth twitched in amusement, and he quirked an eyebrow at me “AC? Are you sure? Is that even a name?” I huffed a little, annoyed at the mild taunt, annoyed at myself for being annoyed. A giggle distracted me from my inner tiff. “I’m sorry about the name thing, you should see your face.” he squeaked, hands up in front of him in a placating gesture. 

Sowy??? Seriously????

That giggle was so infectious that my huff evaporated, and I couldn’t help smiling back at him as he signalled for the waiter to come over and take our order. “It’s ok, I’m a bit touchy about my name.” I said, “And I’m sorry too, I didn’t even thank you for saving me from falling flat on my face—or for that drink you are about to buy me.” That got me another flash of smile, thankfully diverted to the waiter as he ordered our drinks.

Drinks organised, he turned his back to the bar, elbows propped behind him, glass in his hand, surveying the room with a hint of a smile as he swung the stool from side to side. I sipped my drink and watched him, surprised I didn’t feel the need to clutter the silence with conversation.

Grateful for the time to gather myself, I took stock of the amusing, weird young man sitting next to me—young enough to make me feel like I was cradle snatching. 

Whoa, there!!! Where did that come from? You’ve only had like two words with the guy.

‘Short, thin’ still applied. ‘Nondescript…’ I wasn’t too sure anymore. On the plus side, longish floppy hair dyed black—no way that shade of black was natural, lethal deep blue eyes, beautiful hands, killer smile, and lovely husky voice. On the minus side, short, thin, a weak chin, beak of a nose, an overall look reminiscent of a meerkat, fuzzy Rs—and was he really wearing lime green socks????

After a couple of minutes, he turned to me with a little smirk, nodding his head towards the dance area. “It looks like your friends are contemplating sending out a rescue party; do I look that dangerous?”

Oh, shit, I forgot all about them. They’re going to kill me.

I looked around to see Jess and Chevvy staring at us with horrified (awed?) expressions on their faces. They were obviously arguing, Chevvy holding Jess’s arm to stop her from coming across to us. Knowing something embarrassing was in the making, I turned back to Matt. “Oh, god, they are probably on their way to ask for your autograph; they tell me you are in some band?” 

He started laughing so hard he nearly came unseated, doubling over with an arm wrapped around his middle, the other trying to keep his drink from spilling. It was a truly awesome laugh, a weird, wheezy HYURK, HYURK, HYURK sound that had the people near us turning around to stare with big grins on their faces. 

“They t-tell you HYURK HYURK I’m in s-some HYURK b-band?” he managed to splutter before cracking up again, with me laughing along without having a single clue what was so funny. He finally got himself back under control, wiped tears off eyes still sparkling with laughter, and sat back upright. “Sorry, that was hilarious.” he said, and, with a tiny smirk on his face, proceeded to crook a finger at the two loons staring open mouthed at us from the dance floor.

Jess and Chevvy stared a little longer, turned to stare at one another, stared back at us, and finally got themselves moving towards where we were sitting. Feeling slightly smug, I made the introductions “Chevvy, Jess, this is Matt.” Matt raised his hand and waggled his fingers at them “Hi, AC says you are fans of the band? Are you coming to tomorrow’s gig?” Jess’s face fell, “No, we didn’t manage to get tickets, it sold out really fast.”

Matt’s eyes widened, and his mouth pouted a little. Suddenly, with a pixie-like grin, he skipped off the stool and in a flash he was moving towards the other end of the dance floor, where his group were sitting, saying over his shoulder, “Hang on, I’ll be back in a second.”

Feeling like Alice after she stepped into the rabbit hole, I watched the slight figure make its way through the crowd, tap a curly haired man on the shoulder and say something in his ear. Looking surprised, curly stared at Matt for a moment—he seemed to have that effect on people—and reached into his jacket’s inside pocket for something, handing it to Matt.

“What the hell is going on?” Chevvy demanded, “You are having a drink with Matt Bellamy? Oh my god!!” “You cow. How did you manage that?” Jess chimed in. I put my hands up “Wow, you two, cool it. I just tripped over the guy and he offered to buy me a drink. What’s the big deal?” Both of them groaned and looked at me pityingly, shaking their heads at my folly. That’s as far as they got, though, because Matt was quickly making his way back to us.

“Right, sorry about that.” he said as he climbed back on his stool. He looked around at our faces and grinned. “What did I miss?” he asked. “Nothing much, these two were just leaving.” I said; I looked at my watch and amended “Actually, it is about time we were all leaving, or we’ll miss the last train home.” At this, that adorable pout made its appearance again on Matt’s face.

Adorable pout?? Oh, girl, you are losing it big time!!!

“Thanks for the drink.” I smiled, starting to turn around, when I felt an elbow in my ribs. I looked around to see what that was about, and saw Chevvy waggling her eyebrows at me and nodding towards Matt. 

Oh, for the love of god!!

I turned back to Matt “Sorry, would you mind signing an autograph for these two loons? I’ll never hear the end of it if I don’t ask.” While the two loons looked daggers at me, Matt grinned, got a blank envelope from the back pocket of his jeans, wrote a few words on it, and signed it with a silly little flourish.

“Here you go.” he said, handing me the envelope while Jess and Chevvy stared at it greedily. “Nice meeting you, ladies.” With that, he got off the stool and walked off with a backward grin and a wave.

I looked down at the envelope in my hands and stared at the messy writing on it.

**So you can find out what ‘some band’ sounds like—I hope you can make it.**

My hands caught up with the fact that there was something inside the envelope before my brain did. I turned it over, flipped it open, shook it, and my mouth fell open at the sight of the three card-like objects that fell into my hand.

OMFG—He didn’t!!!

“Are those…?” “Oh my god, those are…” I looked up to see two pairs of awed eyes looking down at what I was holding in my hand. “Those are VIP access all areas passes to tomorrow’s MUSE gig!!!!!” Chevvy squealed, while Jess did a little war dance around us, and a faint HYURK, HYURK, HYURK wafted from the other side of the dance floor over the sound of the music.

Yup, he did.


	4. Chapter 4

I put the tickets carefully in the zip up pocket inside my handbag before making my way to the exit, ignoring the two pairs of eyes boring holes in the back of my head, and resisting an overwhelming desire to look back towards the back of the room, where I was certain another pair of eyes was following our progress.

I managed to make it to the door before the other two caught up with me. I could feel their twin intakes of breath in preparation for the grilling I knew had been brewing, so I turned and put my hand up, hissing “Save it!!” at them. I turned on my heel and took off towards the station without looking back to see whether they were following, chased by visions of laughing blue eyes.

My brain was still playing catch up, trying to make sense of the fluttering in my stomach, trying to catalogue the deluge of sensations sparked by the brief encounter with a total stranger. My wrist still tingled from his touch, the memory of his eyes on mine did decidedly disturbing things to my body, and when I thought of him my brain seemed to caress his name. 

Oh dear lord help me!!

I was starting to regret my offer to have the girls over for the night, and was severely tempted to pack them off home. Thankfully, they let me be during the train ride home, as I dejectedly slumped against the window, confused and more than a little angry at my ridiculous overreaction to the annoyingly charismatic little runt. 

Despite my self-involved fugue state, I was aware of Jess and Chevvy alternating between a whispered blow by blow dissection of the evening’s events and concerned silent peeks at me from the other side of the aisle.

Oh, bite your bums and leave me alone!!

I maintained a stubborn—dreamy?—silence throughout the train ride and the short walk home from the station. As I unlocked the door, though, I knew the truce was coming to an end, and tried to steel myself for the onslaught.

We had hardly cleared the door when it started. “You lucky bitch!” “What happened?” “How on earth did you end up having a drink with Matt?” “What were you laughing about?” “Can I see the tickets?” “And you didn’t even know who he is!” “Can I have his autograph?” “Why didn’t you ask him for another one?” “What did you talk about?” “What did you think of him?” “Isn’t he gorgeous?” “Are you going to the gig, then?” “Do you think we’ll get to hang out with them after the gig?” “What are you going to do?”… The questions tripped over each other relentlessly, faster than I could answer them.

Too exhausted for words, I finally put my hands up in surrender. “Stop it, please, just stop.” I begged. When that did not work, I unashamedly resorted to threats “So help me, if you don’t stop and let me get some sleep, I swear I’ll flush the damned tickets down the toilet!!”

As if…

That shut them up. They finally stopped battering me with their questions, shock at the threat plainly written on their faces—they knew me well enough to take it seriously. 

“I’m off to have a shower, and then I’m going to bed, I’m wrecked. Sorry to pike out on you, but I need some sleep, especially if we are going to this stupid gig tomorrow night. It’s been a long week.”

I got muttered OKs from both of them, but as I was about to dive into the bathroom, Jess piped up, “Don’t you want to have a listen before the gig? You can borrow my iPod if you want.” I briefly considered the offer, but eventually shook my head, “No, why spoil the experience? Might as well be surprised.” With that, I closed the door behind me, leaving a trail of clothes on the floor on my way to the shower.

I stepped gratefully under the soothing hot water, letting it wash away the accumulated tension, trying very hard, but not quite succeeding, not to think about the night’s events, or imagine the possibilities contained in those three tickets sitting innocently in my handbag.

Possibilities? Are you seriously considering possibilities? You really need help!!!

Eventually I made my way into my PJs and, with a muttered goodnight to the girls, into my bedroom, where I fell exhaustedly on the bed, dragging the covers over my head. Brain on overdrive, body strangely enervated, I tossed and turned for what seemed like hours, until fatigue hijacked my body and I fell into a fitful sleep.

_**His slender fingers trailed fire on my skin, his breath scorched me as his lips traced a searing path along the arch of my throat. Even as my body seemed to combust under his touch, my mind tried to make sense of the fact that he was there. With me.** _

I woke up with a start and sat up bolt upright on my bed, panting, the dream so real I could still feel phantom fingers and lips burning my skin. Groaning, I flopped back onto the pillow, one arm up across my eyes.

It’s going to be a looooooong night.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, I glared blearily at my alarm clock chirpily spewing the local radio station’s morning drivel at full blast. I could have sworn the bastard thing was smirking nastily at me as it shattered my sleep.

I turned the alarm off and burrowed back under the covers, trying to recapture my slumber, but my brain had other ideas. Flash frames from the previous night kept cycling behind my closed eyelids, destroying any possibility of further sleep.

Unbidden, last night’s dream gate-crashed my subconscious, a whimper escaping my lips as a slow burn started low in my belly, my body betraying me as it fell under the spell of the remembered dream.

My hands traced my body, seeking to recreate the sensations awakened by his dream touch. My back arched at the thought of his eyes on mine as I touched myself. I imagined his voice in my ear, caressing me with its warmth, his whispered words urging my arousal. 

The slow burn turned into a wildfire, my breath speeding up to short pants that soon changed to low moans, my body curling in on itself in anticipation of the orgasm swiftly building up. I was overtaken by sensation, back arching, toes curling painfully, face burrowing into the pillow, screaming his name as waves of pleasure rippled through my body.

I lay back weakly, riding the aftershocks, blue sparkles whirling in front of my eyes. As my heartbeat slowed down to a normal rhythm, I hoped like hell that Chevvy and Jess were still asleep.

Blue sparkles? Oh, dear god in heaven!!

Weak kneed, I got up and sought a measure of sanity in a hot bubble bath and Rachmaninov’s piano concertos. Two refills later, I felt ready to face the world—and breakfast—and the two loons who, by the sounds coming out of the kitchen, were already up.

Remembering we had planned a day at the beach, I got my bathers from the rack, checking they were dry, put them on, and threw a T-shirt dress on top, wriggling my toes into a pair of thongs as I opened the door.

“Is that coffee I smell?” I greeted Jess and Chevvy, picking up a mug on the way to the pot. “Morning to you too.” quipped Jess, bumping her hip against mine as I walked by. “Did you sleep well?” asked Chevvy, handing me the pot.

OK, so we are being nice this morning, are we?

I grunted my thanks as I poured myself a bucketful of coffee, and took myself to my favourite chair in the lounge, smack in the air conditioner’s stream. Knowing my foul morning mood, they left me alone until I had finished my coffee.

“So, beach today?” asked Jess. “Yeah, I guess it is bloody hot enough.” I groused “Might as well be close to the water.” “Oh, yes, and we can people watch, and we can always go across to the pub for lunch and a drink afterwards.” Chevvy put in enthusiastically. “OK, beach it is, then.” I agreed.

As usual, it took us a while to get organised and the car loaded ready to go. By the time we got to the beach it was already way too hot for comfort. We set up the umbrellas and towels, slathered sunscreen on each other, and lay down ready for a people watching session.

Even under the umbrella, it got too hot after a while, and we decided to go in for a splash. We raced to the water and skipped into the waves, splashing each other and squealing at the shock of cold water on hot skin. 

With gritted teeth I dove in and, once I was far enough from the splashing loons, started a leisurely swim parallel to the beach, relishing the feeling of powering through the water. After a while, I turned on my back and just floated, arms and legs stretched out, eyes closed, feeling the heat of the sun on my skin and soothed by the embrace of the cold ocean.

Splash, splash, splash

Suddenly, I got wrenched out of my happy place by a wave of cold water over my face, followed by “Matt, you tit!!”—HYURK, HYURK, HYURK.

You have got to be fucking kidding me!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Startled by the splashes and that laugh, arms and legs thrashing, my head went under, snorting a lungful of water. I came back up coughing and spluttering, struggling to keep my head above the water. A hand grabbed the back of my bathers and held me up, dragging me to shallower water “I got you. Are you ok?” 

Wrong voice.

Still coughing, I nodded weakly, blushing at the idiocy of the situation. “Yeah, I’m ok, thanks, sorry about that. Uh, you can let go now.” I said, looking over my shoulder at my rescuer—the very yummy tall guy from last night. “Oh, yeah, right, sorry.” he said, letting me go, but still hovering, obviously not quite convinced. 

Once I was able to move freely, I turned around to see him looking concernedly down at me, with Matt, wide eyed, up to his chin in water, bobbing next to him. “You again?” I glared as he waved with a tentative little smile.

“I apologise for dickhead here, sorry we startled you.” said yummy guy, earning a swat from dickhead in the process. My previous comment, or maybe it was the glare, finally registered, and he looked backwards and forwards between Matt and me. “You know one another?” 

“Oh, right.” Matt’s smile widened into a grin in my direction—my skin sprouting goosebumps that had nothing to do with the water’s temperature—then he turned to yummy. “Chris, this is AC. We met yesterday at the club.” “Hi, Chris.” I smiled, “Thanks, I wasn’t looking forward to another lungful of water.” 

“S’ok.” Chris waved my thanks away with a laugh, then looked at Matt, nodding in my direction “The VIP passes?” he asked in a stage whisper, nudging him. Matt blushed and nodded, swatting Chris again. 

He blushes? Oh god, that’s adorable.

“Um, where are the other two?” he asked me. 

Mmmhh, smooth change of subject, kid.

I pointed to where they were sitting, back under the umbrellas, nattering away. I turned to Chris to explain “They are the friends who were with me at the club last night. They’d love to meet you, they are big fans.” 

He smiled an awesome slow smile “And you aren’t?” It was my turn to blush as Matt smirked at me. “Well, to tell you the truth, wouldn’t know a MUSE song if it came and slapped me in the face.” I confessed. 

HYURK, HYURK, HYURK. 

God, how can anyone so cute be soooo annoying?

I glared at Matt (again! I could see a pattern developing here), before turning back to Chris “I only know about MUSE because those two won’t stop going on and on and on about you guys.” 

That got them both laughing. Squirming a bit in embarrassment, I joined their laughter, while trying to suppress a shiver. “Uh, guys, I’m getting a little cold, so I’m going to go out and lie in the sun for a bit.” I said. At this, Chris smirked at Matt. “Yeah, mate, you should get out too, you are starting to look a bit blue around the edges.” 

With that parting shot, he dove under and started swimming back in with powerful strokes. Matt and I looked at one another, shrugged and followed Chris back to the beach slowly, my attention focused on the pale body swimming tantalisingly close to mine. 

As we reached the surf line, I couldn’t help laughing, watching Chevvy’s and Jess’s open mouthed expressions as Chris walked out of the water, picked up his stuff from where it was lying just beyond the water line, went to sit right next to them with a smile, and started chatting with them, pointing back towards the water. 

Their surprised expressions changed to awe as they saw Matt and me emerging out of the surf together and walking to join them under the umbrellas, picking up Matt’s things on the way. Thankfully, Chris still held their attention, as he was giving them a blow by blow description of my little mishap, so I didn’t have to deal with their unspoken questions.

I tried, rather unsuccessfully, not to stare at Matt as he spread his dinky towel next to my huge one and sat down facing me, hugging his legs, chin on knees, hair spiked up wildly from the salt, beads of water gleaming on his beautiful skin. 

I want to lick every single drop off you.

I concentrated on putting sunscreen on, tuning out his chatter, until cold fingers brushed mine on the sunscreen bottle. “Mind if I use your sunscreen? Forgot to bring mine, and I’ll probably burn to a crisp without it.” I let go of the bottle as though it had bitten me “Sure.”

Trying not to whimper out loud at the thought of Matt rubbing sunscreen on himself, I lay back on my towel, with one arm over my eyes. After a short while, I heard a quiet shuffle and looked up to see him scuttling to sit on my towel with his back to me. “Would you do my back? I always miss bits and get burnt.” he said artlessly, looking at me over his shoulder with a comically hopeful expression on his face.

No, no, no, no, no!! Oh, whom am I kidding? Yesssss!

As I knelt behind Matt, muffled laughter sounded from under the other umbrella, followed by Chris’s voice “Smooth, Bellamy!!” We both looked around, fixing Chris and the giggling loons with twin glares. “Fuck’s sake, Chris!” Matt muttered, throwing his towel in Chris’s laughing face, provoking another bout of hilarity. 

I put my hand on Matt’s shoulder and leant over to whisper “Ignore them, that’s what I normally do with the loons, it annoys the hell out of them.” earning me a backward flash of radiant smile and twinkling eyes that turned my insides to pink mush. 

Following my own advice, I turned my back on our audience of three and started gingerly spreading sunscreen on the slender back so enticingly exposed to my touch. My best intentions to behave were scuppered by Matt’s low hum as he slumped forward, forehead on his raised knees, arms hanging limply at his side. Startled, I snatched my hands away from his skin. “Don’t stop, that’s nice.” he said, without lifting his head.

Sweet, holy mother of god. 

Engulfed by a flash flood of arousal, I sat back on my heels, hands clenched so tight my nails were digging painfully into my palms. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, drawing a much needed calming breath and releasing it slowly. 

Any semblance of calm was short lived, though. When I opened my eyes, Matt was looking up at me, eyes wide and vulnerable, dilated pupils, parted lips, and clenched fists on bony knees mirroring my arousal. 

He kept his eyes on mine as I gave myself a mental shake, squirted some more sunscreen into my hands, and scooted closer, my knees either side of his narrow hips, the warmth of his body seeping into them through his still wet boardies.

As my hands made contact, he slumped forward again, and I closed my eyes, losing myself in the feel of his smooth skin, my hands learning the layout of his wiry, lean muscles, finding tight spots and revelling in his sighs as my fingers eased them.

"GET A ROOM!!!!!!” 

Rudely shaken out of our private little cocoon, we both jumped at the same time, toppling over and ending up in a tangled heap on my towel, to the (now three) loons’ obvious amusement. Ignoring their catcalls and guffaws, my body froze as my brain took stock of the fact that we were lying entangled, nose to nose, staring deeply into one another’s eyes, breathing in one another’s breaths.

Oh, FUCK!!!


	7. Chapter 7

With frightening accuracy, Matt’s towel flew smack in our faces, breaking the spell, Chris’s and the loons’ laughter and mock retching sounds loud in the background. 

After a moment’s startled, wide eyed immobility, Matt’s eyes narrowed and, lightning quick, he was up, fists clenched at his sides, his slight figure managing somehow to loom threateningly over Chris. “Chris, you fucking twat, what the fuck was that for?” he growled impressively.

Matt’s expression must have been something to behold, because the girls stared open mouthed up at him and Chris’s hilarity changed immediately to wide eyed concern. “Sorry, mate, just pissing about, didn’t mean to upset you.” he said soothingly, sitting up and reaching over to touch Matt's wrist. 

In another lightning mood change, Matt’s body relaxed and he flopped down to sit next to Chris, throwing an arm over his shoulders. “Sorry, Chrissy, I overreacted again, didn’t I?” he said, an embarrassed little smile on his face, while Chris laughed again and rolled his eyes. “S’ok, Matty, you know I just ignore your snits.” he said, wrapping his arm around Matt’s shoulders with an indulgent look.

Cwissy? Matty? OMG, these two are so adorable I could puke!!

"GET A ROOM!!!!"

I fell over backwards laughing at Jess’s and Chevvy’s shouted jibe, Matt’s HYURK, HYURK, HYURK and Chris’s belly laugh joining ours, as Matt flicked his towel at the girls.

Tension broken by the laughter, I stretched and flipped onto my front, letting my body sink into the towel, enjoying the feeling of the sun on my back, cheek pillowed on my folded arms. After a few moments, I felt a nudge to my hip. I opened one eye to see Matt trying to stake a claim to half my towel, so I scooted to one side, making room for him. 

Cheeky little sod!!

Mission accomplished, he stretched face down next to me, mirroring my stance, looking at me from under his eyelashes, a soft smile on his face. I smiled back at him and closed my eyes again, happy to just lie there, feeling his hip and leg brushing against mine as he fidgeted, seemingly unable to lie still for any length of time. 

It wasn’t long before my restless night caught up with me. I surrendered to the warmth and contentedly sank into a dreamless sleep. 

My relaxed slumber was disturbed by something brushing my cheek. My body seemed to recognise Matt’s touch even before I was fully awake, and reacted by leaning into it with a smile, causing him to chuckle. 

“Walk?” he asked when I opened my eyes. I nodded and sat up, rubbing sleep out of my eyes, a bit disoriented after my snooze. “Where did Chris and the girls go?” I asked, looking around to notice empty towels under the other umbrella. “Gone for a swim.” he answered, “They said it was too hot.” 

“Come on, let’s go for a walk.” he continued, taking my hands and pulling me up. For the second time in as many days, I let myself be towed along, acutely aware of his fingers wrapped around my wrist. 

This time, however, once he felt I was following willingly, he slowed down, letting go of my wrist and entwining his fingers with mine. Hearing my sharp intake of breath, he smirked a little, tightening his grip and pulling me closer, our arms and shoulders brushing as we walked.

And then it started. Half interrogation, half rapid fire monologue, this fascinating creature walking beside me seemed intent on downloading as much knowledge about one another as possible during the walk. 

I watched mesmerised as every now and then he would let go of my hand to make a point in answer to one of my questions, gorgeous slender hands fluttering gracefully in front of him. He would then retrieve my hand as he asked the next question, the intensity of his eyes on my face as I answered both disconcerting and exhilarating.

Questions tumbled over each other, punctuated by bouts of laughter at some of the more outrageous responses, conspiratorial smiles at shared likes and dislikes, and squeals of outrage at unforgivable lapses in taste.

We ran out of beach at the same time as the speed download seemed to run out of steam, so we sat down side by side on the wet sand, my hand still held in his, content to just enjoy the companionable silence, letting the surf wash over our feet.

Hook, line and sinker.


	8. Chapter 8

The quiet mood didn’t last very long—Matt and quiet did not seem to go together. It only took a few seconds for the fidgeting to start, bum shifting as he squirmed to get comfortable, long toes squishing the wet sand, fingers tapping on his knee, hand rubbing the side of his nose or running through his hair. 

It was all I could do not to whimper when he let go of my hand to pick up a handful of sand, and immediately had to struggle to keep from laughing as he started picking out pieces of shell and sorting them out by colour, frowning slightly in concentration, picking up random ones to sniff at them.

Oh, dear god, that is so cute!

I watched in quiet amusement until I could no longer help myself “Do you ever sit still for more than five seconds?” At first I thought he hadn’t heard me, and I was about to nudge him when he looked up with an impish smile “No, I guess I don’t, never been able to.” 

His face got serious “Does it bother you?” “No.” I laughed “To tell you the truth, it is quite entertaining to watch. A bit like being at the spider monkey enclosure at the zoo.”

With a mock growl he launched himself at me, his momentum sending me sprawling sideways. As we landed, he closed his arms around my waist and, laughing like a demented hyena, rolled us into the breaking waves. 

WTF????

I swatted at him as we were rolled around in the churning, sand laden surf, but the runty little monkey, still laughing weakly every time his head surfaced, would not release his surprisingly strong hold.

Sucked out by the receding surf beyond the breakers, we were finally able to stand up in chest-deep clear water. I swatted him again, and took a breath to give him a piece of my mind. That breath caught in my throat as I realised that his arms were still around me, holding me tightly against his body, eyes sparkling at me triumphantly. 

You little shit!

“You were saying?” he smirked at me, insufferably smug, but still managing to look adorable. “Matthew James Bellamy!” I growled, using one of the recently acquired bits of knowledge about the adorable little shit, “If you ever do that to me again, I’m going to smack you into next Sunday.” 

This would have sounded much more impressive if my hands hadn’t been busy running through his hair to remove the encrusted sand, making it look even spikier—or if my face hadn’t been so intent on cracking into a blissful smile.

He smiled wickedly, saying, in a husky whisper “Careful, love, I might hold you to that.” My knees turned to jelly as he pressed closer, allowing me to feel his growing erection. I melted into him, head resting on his shoulder, feeling every inch of his body against mine, his hands roaming the length of my back. 

I looked up and whimpered in protest as he took a step back, looking over my shoulder. With a wry smile, he leant in and softly kissed my lips, making my heartbeat skip wildly. “To be continued.” he murmured into my mouth.

At my confused look, he turned me around, keeping a light grip on my hips, so I could see the three loons swimming towards us. I leant back against him, groaning in frustration, while he chuckled. At the growl growing in my chest, he tightened his hands on my hips and whispered “Be nice.” in my ear. 

“Hey, you guys.” he said pleasantly as they got close enough to hear, “What’s up?” “Time to go, mate.” said Chris, “Soundcheck in an hour. The others are on their way, they’ll meet us there.” 

“Yeah, and Chris says we can come too.” said Jess, looking at Chris for confirmation. “We’re going straight to the venue from here.” added Chevvy excitedly, with a big grin on her face.

Now it was Matt’s turn to groan. “Don’t we have time to get back to the hotel to shower? The salt makes me all itchy.” “Come on, Matt!” Chris said placatingly “We can have a shower at the venue, Dom is taking our bags.” I could hear the pout in Matt’s voice as he complained “But I don’t like those locker room showers, I want a decent shower.” 

I turned my head to grin at him “How old are you, two?” He started to frown at me, and took a breath to answer, but I put a finger across his pout “Never mind, you can shower at my place after soundcheck, it is just five minutes’ drive from the venue.”

“Fantastic!” he beamed, hugging me tightly against him “A proper shower.”

A pwoper shower? Bless!!


	9. Chapter 9

“Late again, Bellamy?” greeted us as we entered the hospitality box that had been set up as the band’s headquarters. Three men were sprawled on the couches looking at Matt with varying degrees of exasperation mixed with indulgent affection.

Yeah, mates, I feel your pain.

“Fuck you, Howard!” Matt answered with a big grin as he kicked the skinny blond’s legs off the couch and proceeded to sit in the vacated space. He pulled me down to sit next to him with his arm around my waist and helped himself to some popcorn from the bowl on the coffee table. The blond’s eyebrows went up and he looked quizzically at Matt. 

“AC, meet Dom...” Matt said, still grinning, elbowing the blond next to him and getting a clip to the back of his head in return, “Tom...” nudging the foot of the dark haired man sitting in the next couch, “and Morgan.” pointing across Tom at the other blond in the room. 

We said 'hi' and waved at each other as Matt went on, “We met at the club last night, and Chris saved her ass from drowning at the beach this morning.” Now it was my turn to clip the smirking little shit across the back of his head. 

“The VIP tickets?” asked Tom with a laugh. “Yep!” he answered with a self-satisfied smile.

Oh, methinks we are going to have a conversation about them tickets, mate.

“Where is Chris? I thought he was with you.” asked Dom, “We are starting soundcheck in 15 minutes.” Matt and I looked at one another and started laughing. “He’s outside showing the loons around.” he answered, “They’ve taken quite a shine to him.” The other three looked at us as if we had gone mental, but we were saved from having to explain by Chris and the girls entering the room at that moment.

“Guys, meet the loons.” he started. At their squeals of outrage, he amended, “Right, guys, meet Chevvy and Jess; they are with AC.” 

The girls and Chris found seats, and soon we were all engaged in a comfortable, relaxed chat. I was impressed by the easy atmosphere, the open affection the men displayed towards each other, and the way they included us in their banter.

With a contented sigh, I tucked my legs under and rested my head on Matt’s shoulder, tuning out the conversation, breathing in the smell of the ocean on his skin. His arm tightened on my waist, and he smiled down at me. The look in his eyes held so much promise that I forgot how to breathe and, as his lips met mine, I forgot myself. 

My world became the taste of the salt on his lips, the feel of those lips moving on mine, his gently probing tongue caressing mine. My hands came up of their own volition to run through the salt-stiffened spikes of his hair, and I moaned into his mouth as his hand cupped my face, his thumb stroking my cheekbone.

“Fuck’s sake, Matt, will you two get a room, already?” Chris said in what I was starting to recognise as his ‘WTF, Matt?’ tone. “This is what I had to put up with all morning.” he explained to the rest of the guys.

We came apart reluctantly, looking into one another’s eyes for a little longer, before facing the wolf whistles and catcalls filling the room with twin sheepish smiles. “Ooops, sorry guys, forgot you were there!” he said, without a hint of ‘sorry’ in his face, as popcorn started raining on us from all sides.

Before things degenerated into an all-out popcorn fight, though, there was a knock on the door and one of the techies popped his head in to say they were ready for soundcheck.

A subtle change came over them as we all got up, Matt and I shaking popcorn out of one another’s hair and clothes. The easy-going laughing men got their game faces on. 

As they all started filing out of the room, I held Matt back, “I’m off home.” He frowned, confused, but before he could frame a response, I touched my hand to his lips and went on, looking into his eyes, “I’ve never listened to MUSE. Tonight is going to be my first time.” I felt his lips twitch under my hand at that. “I don’t want to spoil it by listening in on the soundcheck, ok?”

“But you promised I could have a shower at your place” he pouted again as I removed my hand.

Oh, for the love of god!!

“The girls are staying, so you can come over with after soundcheck, they know the way.” I replied with a half-exasperated sigh, as his pout became a grin. I turned him around and swatted his butt, “Now go, before the others come back looking for you.”

Or before I shag you breathless into the floorboards.


	10. Chapter 10

I left the venue and spent the short drive in a contented daydream. I let myself into the house, turning off the alarm, and threw the keys in the bowl on the hall table. Humming tunelessly to myself, I picked clean gig-friendly clothes and got the shower running.

I washed the salt off my hair and body, brushed my teeth, and then placed my hands on the cool tiles and leant forward, head down, just letting the water run over my back as I tried to reconcile the way I felt with the fact that I had only known the cause of those feelings for less than 24 hours. Or that he wasn’t going to be around for more than a couple of days.

What are you doing?

With a mental shrug, I decided I didn’t much care about any of the warnings the rational part of my brain kept shouting at me, and that the adorable, weird, funny little runt was worth the risk. Having reached that conclusion, I shook myself both literally and figuratively, turned off the water, and got myself ready for the evening. 

I was drying my hair when I heard a key in the lock. I poked my head out and saw Jess came in, followed by Matt, Chevvy, Chris and Dom. 

WTF??

“If you are all expecting showers, you might want to take a number. I’ll be out in a minute.” I said over the roar of the hairdryer, “Jess, you know where things are, help yourselves to drinks or whatever.” With that, I closed the door on the invading hordes and went back to drying my hair, muttering to myself.

I came out to find them all ensconced in my living room, nattering away companionably. I stood in the doorway for a little while, smiling at the sight of Matt, sitting with one leg under him, elbow on Dom’s shoulder, motormouthing about something, expressive face and fingers adding emphasis to what he was saying.

The girls, bracketing Chris on the other couch, were in seventh heaven, living it up with their favourite band. They had done me proud, organising drinks for everybody, and ransacking my kitchen for food to come up with nibbles and a couple of platters of finger food.

“Right, Shower Central is now open to the public.” I said, stepping into the room. My heart skipped a beat as Matt turned his head and flashed a smile at me. “Who’s next?” I asked as I went to sit next to him.

“It’s just us and Matt.” said Chevvy. “Yes, I’m not fussy” chimed in Chris, throwing a peanut at Matt, “I had a shower at the venue.” “And I just came along for the ride.” added Dom with a grin.

“You’d better go first, then.” I said, nudging Matt and getting up again. “Come on, I’ll get you some towels.” I pulled Matt up, saying over my shoulder, “You girls can take the other bathroom, and you two...” at Dom and Chris, “just make yourselves at home”. 

Taking Matt's hand, I walked down the hall towards the bedroom and the en suite bathroom. Once inside the bedroom, I went to the wardrobe get some fresh towels. I closed the door and turned around with an armful of towels to find myself nose to nose with Matt.

Startled, I froze, my heart doing somersaults inside my chest at the look in his eyes. Those eyes never left mine as he took the towels from my hands and flicked them onto the bed, put his hands up on the door on either side of my head and leant in.

Weak kneed, arms hanging limply, I pressed my head back into the door, my eyes rolling back in my head as he nuzzled the collar of my shirt aside to kiss the side of my neck. His hands came away from the door to grip mine, bringing my arms up above my head and holding them there, pressing his body against mine. 

Kissing along my jawline, his lips finally found mine. With a groan, he let go of my hands, knotting his fingers in my hair. His mouth was insistent on mine, demanding, bruising my lips until they parted, allowing his tongue to dart in urgently, probing, tasting, exploring.

My hands found the bottom of his shirt, slipping under, hungry for his skin, caressing his back, pressing him even closer. Out of breath, he broke the kiss, panting, and leant heavily against me, cupping my face in his hands, his forehead pressed to mine. 

“Matt? Matt?” Dom’s voice at the door, followed by banging. “Matt, so help me, if you guys are shagging in there…” “Fuck off, Dom!!” we both shouted at the same time, and collapsed, giggling helplessly, onto the bed. 

He rolled on top of me, still giggling. “Shower?” he asked. “I think you’d better; a cold one by the feel of you.” I answered, laughing, wrapping my arms around his waist as he ground his hips against me. 

“Join me?” he pouted. I shook my head, “I’d better show my face out there, or we’ll have a riot on our hands.” I lifted my head off the covers to kiss him. “To be continued.” I whispered, laughing, into his mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

I closed the front door and rested my forehead against it with a sigh. 

Finally, some peace and quiet!

Looking at the mess in the living room, I groaned, picking up cups, glasses and platters, and piling them carelessly in the sink to be dealt with later.

I walked into the bedroom to the sound of the shower running. I smiled—Matt finally having his proper shower. Picking up the towels still lying on my bed, I went to lean on the side of the open bathroom door.

Oh sweet lord help me!

My eyes widened, breath rushing out in a gasp, and I stood transfixed watching Matt standing in the shower stroking himself, the hot water running down his beautiful pale body, legs apart, one hand leaning on the shower screen to hold himself up, head hanging down, eyes closed, hair plastered to his face, breath coming out in pants through parted lips as his strokes quickened.

I hugged the towels to my chest, my heart going wild, as his body tensed up with his gathering orgasm, throwing his head back, his back arching, his fingers clenching into a fist on the shower screen, his other hand grasping his erection tightly as he came, eyes flying open for just a second to close tight again, mouth open in a silent scream.

I let go of a breath I hadn’t realised I was holding. His body relaxed back against the wall, water splashing on his chest as he brushed back tendrils of damp hair off his face with both hands. After a moment, his eyes opened, then widened when he saw me there watching him. He froze for a moment; then, chuckling quietly, he turned off the water and stepped out into the towel I was holding open for him, tucking it around his waist. 

“How long have you been standing there?” he asked, pulling me to him. “Long enough.” I answered, reaching up to run my fingers through his hair to fluff it up. He quirked an eyebrow at me. Looking into his eyes, I went on, a little breathless, “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen—you looked… beautiful.” 

His eyes flashed blue fire, and suddenly there wasn’t a breath of space between our bodies, his mouth devouring mine. Losing all semblance of control, my body ignited in response, and at that moment I couldn’t think of anything I wanted more than that man, my brain screaming at me to get closer, closer, closer. Just as suddenly, though, he stopped with a groan, “God, woman!!” 

No, no, no, no, no!!!

He reached behind to gently disengage my fingers from his hair, taking my hand, “Come on.” He walked us back to the bedroom and sat down heavily at the foot of the bed, flopping backwards to lie there with an arm over his eyes. Frustrated, and more than a bit confused, I sat down with one leg tucked under me, facing him, wondering at the change of pace.

After a few seconds, he lifted his arm and looked at me, reaching over to hold my hand again. “I have to go back.” he said quietly. I nodded, “I know, the others just left, threatening dire consequences if I didn’t have you back in…” I looked back at the alarm clock, “in about 15 minutes. Chris was muttering something about little runts going AWOL, and dragging you back by your hair.”

He laughed, pulling me down to lie next to him. Then he sighed and turned on his side to face me, propped on his elbow, face resting on his hand, becoming serious. “We could have a quick shag…” I looked up at him, hopefully, “But that’s not what I want.” My face fell, and he smirked a little, kissing the top of my head. “I want to do this right.” he went on huskily, brushing his fingers down the side of my throat, making my neck arch against the covers. 

“You might want to stop that, then,” I said, placing my hand on his, stilling his fingers, “my self-control has limits.” I looked at the clock again, “And you’d better get dressed too, or we’ll have Chris smashing my door down in about 10 minutes.”

“So?” he asked, leaning over to kiss me. “So.” I said, kissing him back. “To be continued.” we both said at the same time.


	12. Chapter 12

As the support act’s set came to an end, the tension already building up in the mosh pit ramped up a couple of notches, and I was gripped by such excitement that I found myself jumping lightly on the balls of my feet, buzzing with the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

Much to everyone’s amusement, and the loons’ shock, I’d decided to forego my VIP privileges and watch the gig from the pit, rather than stageside. I wanted to experience this like a normal concert goer, see what they saw, hear what they heard, feel what they felt.

I had managed to work my way close to the stage—"Stay left, that’s where I’ll be"—and found myself surrounded by young faces shining with excitement and something else I could only describe as worshipful devotion. 

Suddenly, the floor lights went out and the crowd surged forward with a roar. The roar grew in volume as the dark stage lit up for the intro, revealing a stark urban landscape projected on what seemed like huge curtains, and became a primal scream as the first chords sounded and the curtains fell to reveal three men, each encased in the middle of a rectangular tower covered in brightly lit screens.

WOW!!!!

I found myself standing open-mouthed, awed by the mind-boggling stage set, feeling the ground-shaking drumbeat and pulsating bass in every fibre of my body, listening to the crowd singing the guitar intro with one voice, unable to reconcile the slight, funny, weird, awkward, adorable man who’d crashed into my life in the last 24 hours with this godlike creature on the left hand tower who seemed to command the crowd with a single lifted finger.

And then he started singing, and my world stopped. I forgot how to breathe, my heart forgot how to beat. Had the crowd not been pressing up on me on all sides, I’m sure I would have fallen, because my knees refused to hold me up. In my whole life I had never experienced a sound as warm, sensuous and magnificent as Matt’s voice.

By the time the song ended, and the crowd’s roar released me from the thrall created by my first MUSE experience, my expression already mirrored the worshipful devotion I’d recognised earlier in the faces surrounding me.

Oh, dear god in heaven, that was glorious.

But there was to be no reprieve; without any banter or break, they launched into the next song, a mindblowing beat that would not be denied, and had the whole crowd jumping like lunatics and singing along at the top of their voices. 

I was unable to take my eyes away from Matt, awed and aroused beyond belief by the brutal, serrated guitar riff; his strutting, electrifying stage presence; and a falsetto clearer and with sharper edges than a diamond’s facets.

The very small part of my brain that wasn’t fully absorbed in the incredible performance or my wild moshing, was peripherally aware that the last ten minutes had for ever changed the way I would listen to music for ever.

As the towers came down and the song came to an end, the crowd once again went wild, screaming its adoration. I drew a shaky breath, the music’s physical and emotional assault stopping briefly while Matt changed guitars. 

But the brief glimpse of MUSE I had experienced so far had in no way prepared me for what was to follow. The next song started slowly, softly, Matt’s hauntingly beautiful voice husky and deep, gradually but inexorably building up to a rousing anthem that had the whole crowd jumping in wild abandon. The sound levels rose as his voice soared towards a frenzied guitar solo, his slight figure bending almost double over the guitar. To my surprise, a bridge followed as Matt made his way to a piano I had not even noticed.

Thinking back to the first time I heard that piano solo still gives me goosebumps. Open mouthed, the slow fires of desire quickening in my belly, I watched Matt’s hands fly over the keyboard, elegant, strong and confident, in a virtuoso classical piano interlude clearly reminiscent of my beloved Rachmaninov; thirty seconds of indescribable, unadulterated glorious sound.

Fuck me!!!!!!!!!!

Suddenly, I had to get closer. I no longer wanted to see or hear or feel what the crowd did. I wanted—no, I needed—to be as close as humanly possible to this creature of contrasts who had become, in the space of a few short hours, the centre of my universe. 

As I fought my way backstage through the frenzied crowd shrieking its devotion for the object of my own worship I realised that, at that moment, I wanted him with an intensity that went beyond anything I had ever experienced, leaving me dizzy and dry mouthed, and wondering how I was going to survive the rest of the concert.


	13. Chapter 13

Short of breath from fighting my way through the crowd and several security checkpoints, I finally made my way up the walkway onto the stage’s left wing just as the next song ended in a storm of feedback. Viewed from the stage, the crowd’s reaction was overwhelming, a sea of faces and raised arms melding into a single organism, writhing, undulating, roaring their ecstasy in unison.

And suddenly he was there, walking across to meet the guitar tech halfway, flushed, sweaty and bright eyed, looking more beautiful than anyone has any right to be, taking away what little breath I had left with his radiant smile as he saw me standing there.

Oh.My.God!!!

He spoke briefly to the tech and, with a wink, he was off, launching into the next song, a syncopated, seductive rhythm that had the crowd in paroxysms of delight and singing along from the first line. A shouted ‘Come on!!’ and the crowd launched with gusto into the slowly building chorus, Matt standing back with a self-satisfied smile on his face, then joining in as the wild moshing started again. 

I had to lean against the wall as my knees buckled at the splay-legged, hip swinging rendition of the next two rounds of the chorus, and the weirdly alluring strutting gait across the stage in between—a strange cross between a childish skip and a sultry model’s stomp. And if the screams from the barrier were anything to go by, I wasn’t the only one having difficulty controlling my hormones at the display.

You shameless little tart!!!!

I was distracted from my swoon by Matt's tech walking by carrying the most amazing guitar I’d ever seen, a sensuous thing of beauty, all shiny red and black curves. I stared at it hungrily, my hands itching with the need to stroke its sleek, gleaming surface. I realised I had taken a step forward, and checked myself sharply, holding my hands behind my back. Was I really lusting after a guitar????

WTF???

I shook my head to clear it, realising by the applause and roars that the song had come to an end. I looked up to see Matt taking the guitar from the tech, looking at me with a slight, quizzical frown on his face, making me go every shade of pink with embarrassment.

Fuck, you didn’t just see that, did you?

A mocking smirk formed on his face as he proceeded to run his fingers lightly over the glossy body of the guitar and give the mast a slow, leisurely stroke before turning on his heel and strutting towards the shiny amp on the stage.

Oh, you’re going to pay for that, Bellamy!!!!

A mess of feedback as Matt bent double in front of the amp, and then… BOOM, BOOM!!!—We were panting in anticipation. BOOM, BOOM!!!—Our hearts started beating wildly. BOOM, BOOM!!!—The screams reached fever pitch. BOOM, BOOM!!!—The crowd went mental.

What followed was the most amazing, awesome, insane, beautiful, heart rending, schizophrenic performance I’d ever seen. A brutal riff, with Matt cavorting across the stage, swirling, gyrating like a man possessed, a breathtaking, electrifying pocket-sized whirlwind of motion and attitude. Matt’s face in profile at the mic, ablaze with emotion, contorting in pain as his unearthly, beautiful voice delivered gut wrenching lyrics. The soft, glorious guitar interlude, Matt motionless except for his hands, eyes closed, lips pressed together in concentration. 

The piano bridge…

And then my heart broke. It literally burst open, leaving a throbbing, gaping hole where it used to be, at the ineffable beauty, the exquisite pain and desperate longing contained in the closing lines. 

Eyes blurry with tears, I leant on the partition, letting it take the weight of my shaking body for a moment, before curling in on myself and sliding down to sit on the floor, desperately trying to contain the sobs that were threatening to choke me.

Get out!! Get out now!!

I was peripherally aware of the puzzled and slightly concerned looks of stage hands and security personnel as I scrambled upright and… fled—that’s the only way to describe the headlong, blind, desperate rush away from the stage, tears now streaming down my face.

I don’t know how I did it, given the state I was in, but somehow I managed to find my car and drive myself home. I rested my back against the closed door, face in my hands, trying to still my breathing and stop the tears, wondering what the hell had gotten into cynical, pragmatic, strong me, and turned me into this blubbing mess.

I need a drink—or three.

I laughed shakily at the sense of déjà vu that thought provoked, making my way to the drinks cabinet to pour myself a generous shot of tequila. I chugged it like medicine, shivered, and poured myself another one, taking it with me to sip slowly as I curled up on the couch.

Eventually I fell asleep, wrung out by the emotional rollercoaster of the last day, and soothed by the alcohol in my system. I was woken up by a touch of lips on mine, and fingers tracing the runnels of dry tears on my cheeks.

Matt!!

Blindly, I reached for him as he knelt by the couch, responding to his tentative kiss and deepening it with a desperate need. After a few moments, he pulled away gently. I opened my eyes to a world of deepest blue, and immediately closed them again, overwhelmed by the concern in his eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, worry plain in his voice, “I thought you’d gone back to the pit, but you didn’t come back at the end of the gig, and you weren’t answering your mobile. The girls were worried—and so was I.” Once again, his fingers traced the signs of tears on my face, “And when we asked around, the stage hands said you had run away crying. What happened?” 

Tears started pooling in my eyes again, “You broke my heart.” He sat back on his heels, eyes widening in shock and confusion. “No, not you, that song.” I amended quickly, my heart tightening at the look on his face, “You know, the one with the gorgeous guitar.” That brought about a smile. “It was so beautiful, and so full of pain… and your face as you sang… it was too much… I just couldn’t listen any more, I had to get away.”

I tried to look away, but his hands alighted on my face, his fingers soft as butterfly touches on my skin as he kissed my eyes, wiping the tears away with his lips. The infinite tenderness of that gesture was my undoing.

At that moment, I realised with blinding clarity that I loved him—the endearing, awkward geek; the infuriating, smirking twat; the sultry, raunchy little slut; the tantrum-throwing, pouting two year old; the strutting, awe-inspiring rock god; the cheeky, sexy monkey; the random, weird motormouth; this tender, sensitive man kneeling in front of me… All of them—all of him—and any other who chose to make an appearance.

My racing heartbeat stilled, my breathing slowing to a normal rhythm and the hole in my chest disappearing as if it had never been there. I reached for him again, capturing his lips with mine in a kiss that knew nothing of desperation or need; deep and sweet, tender and filled with promises. 

Coming up for breath, I swung my legs off the couch. “Come on, time to do this right.” I said, holding out my hand. For a moment he looked puzzled, but then his eyes lit up, remembering, and took my hand with a smile, letting himself be towed towards the bedroom.

To be continued—RIGHT NOW!!


	14. Chapter 14

Half way down the hall, it hit me, and I stopped in my tracks, turning to him, “How did you get in?” Smirking, he pulled Jess’s keys out of his pocket and jiggled them, “Jess wanted to come and check on you when you didn’t answer your mobile. I convinced her to let me come instead.” His eyes softened, becoming a deeper blue, “I was really worried.” he said, holding me close. 

I ran my hands up his chest, noticing for the first time that he was still wearing his gig clothes. “You didn’t stop to change.” He shook his head, making a face and pulling the T-shirt away from his body, “I probably stink.” I sniffed along his jawline, groaning at the spicy, musky scent of his skin, “God, no—you smell delicious.” 

Without a word, he took my hand and walked us the rest of the way to the bedroom, kicking the door closed and flicking the latch. At my confused look he smiled impishly, “Just in case. No more ‘to be continued’.” I laughed at that, “Oh, definitely no more ‘to be continued’.”

He toed his shoes off, crawled onto the bed and lay down on his side, waggling his eyebrows evilly and patting the covers. Both of us giggling at the cliché, I joined him on the bed and he gathered me in his arms. 

It felt like coming home. My body moulded itself to his slight frame as though it belonged there. For a few heartbeats we lay motionless, forehead to forehead, content to just be. Then his lips found mine, and I lost myself in him, my hands tangled in his hair, his breath warm on my skin, his lips moving with mine, his tongue exploring my mouth, his hands learning the contours of my body. 

My lips left his to find their way to the hollow at the base of his throat, his heady scent filling my nostrils and the salty taste of his skin on my tongue. Drunk on him, I buried my face in his chest with a sigh, and just breathed him in. His arms tightened around me, his cheek resting on top of my head, his hands gentle and patient on my back.

This!!!

I didn’t think it was possible to want him more than I already did, with every fibre of my body, but his gentle, quiet tenderness made my breath catch in my throat as an overwhelming wave of desire crashed over me. 

Biting down on the lust-filled moan surging up from deep in my belly, I sat up to straddle his hips, the moan finally escaping my lips as I felt his erection between my legs. I tore at the hem of his tee with my hands, seeking his skin, wanting nothing more than to feel and taste every inch of his body. 

Down, girl!! Slow down!!!

At the unexpected, sudden attack, he framed my face in his hands and brought it level with his, eyes widening in surprise at the hunger he saw in mine, and then darkening with a matching hunger.

“How do you want me?” My eyes rolled back in my head at his quiet question, hearing the slight catch in his seductive, deep voice. My mouth crashed on his, surprising both of us, as I growled, “‘Naked!” against his lips. 

With a chuckle, he moved to take his shirt off, but my hands stopped his, “No, let me do it.” His eyes found mine and, with a slight nod, he laid back, arms bent at the elbow at either side of his head. I drank in the sight of him lying beneath me so open and vulnerable, looking so beautiful that it took my breath away. 

Slowly, I slid my hands under his shirt, pushing it up, watching wiry muscles ripple as my fingers caressed the smooth skin of his chest, my lips and tongue trailing behind, revelling in the sweet taste of his skin and the salty tanginess of his sweat. 

I whimpered as small brown nipples were revealed, standing out in sharp contrast with the pale skin. His neck arched with a soft moan as my thumbs traced slow circles over them, the moan becoming a growl as I sucked the sensitive, hardened buds.

Pushing the shirt higher until it was bunched under his arms, I whispered, "Lift for me." He arched his chest off the bed, lifting his arms to allow me to pull the shirt over his head, and my breath hitched up as I stared at the sinful display of twin patches of slightly damp, soft dark hair. 

“Don’t move.” I heard myself say. Slowly, reverently, I lowered my face to one armpit, then the other, breathing in the wonderful, sensuous scent—musk and spices and sweat and pheromones—savouring it in my tongue. 

I brought my lips, rich with the flavour and scent of him, to his mouth, and he inhaled sharply, tasting himself in them. “You taste like sin” I said against his lips.

With a growl, he flipped me onto my back, his body stretched along mine, cradled between my legs. Hands tangled in my hair, his lips were urgent on mine, his tongue demanding entry. My arms tightened on his lower back as his hips started to rock against mine in a slow grind, my whole body arching against his.

More!!! Closer!!!

With an effort, I pulled away from the kiss. “What happened to ‘naked’?” I asked, my voice shaky. He smirked down at me, grinding harder. “You were taking too long.” he answered, “My turn now.” he continued, as he sat up and started undoing the buttons of my shirt.

Oh, fuck, YES!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

His touch was electrifying. String-roughened fingertips traced a burning path along the skin being exposed as he unbuttoned my shirt, making my body light up like a constellation. The last button undone, his hands caressed the bare skin just above the waistband of my jeans, my belly sucking in at the contact, begging for more. His teeth snagged his lower lip as he watched the way my body reacted to his touch, the impossibly blue gaze stoking the fires of my already blazing arousal.

His hands slipped around to my back, pulling me up to sit straddling his lap, kissing up the side of my neck as he deftly peeled off my shirt. His fingers glided on the skin of my back, sliding under the edge of my crop top, making me moan with need. I pulled back slightly and he looked up—would I ever be able to feel those eyes on mine without hyperventilating?—loosening his hold. 

As in a trance, I pulled my crop top over my head, dropping it carelessly on the bed, my arms coming down to rest on his shoulders. I whimpered as his hands left my back to cup my breasts, his thumbs circling my painfully erect nipples, in an echo of my earlier exploits. 

Of their own volition, my hands moved up and tangled in his hair, my body arching towards him. Excruciatingly slowly, watching my face from under his eyelashes, he brought his mouth closer and closer until I could feel his breath on my skin. And then he stopped, still watching me, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

You runty little bastard!!

Groaning in frustration, I pulled at his hair, bringing his mouth up to mine, kissing him fiercely. After a moment’s frozen surprise, he smiled against my lips, his arms coming up around me and holding me tight to his body. 

Coming up for air, I held his chin up, rubbing my thumb over his lips, “Quit teasing, Bellamy. Not nice.” I mock growled; then continued, grinding against him, “Will you please shag me already?” Giggling, he vamped at me “I thought you’d never ask!” That set me off giggling too, and we collapsed back on the bed in a tangle of arms and legs, struggling with belts and buttons and zippers, wheezing and spluttering with laughter as we tried to get one another naked.

Mission ‘Naked’ eventually accomplished and hilarity under control, he propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at me with a smirk, his fingers slowly tracing a line from my throat to my navel. “So, where were we, before I was so rudely interrupted?” he asked. “I believe you were about to lick me senseless.” I answered, smiling sweetly up at him. “Bloody hell!!” he muttered; his eyes fluttered closed for a moment, but when they opened again they flashed dangerously. 

With a look that brooked no arguments, he leant down, licking a leisurely trail up the side of my neck as I lay back bonelessly. “Like this?” he whispered in my ear as he nibbled at my earlobe, making my toes curl. “N-not bad, for a start.” I managed, my voice cracking as he licked and nibbled his way along my jaw.

Sliding down my body, he flicked my nipples with his tongue, “Like this?” he asked again. “Warmer.” I squeaked, my head thrown back in ecstasy, eyes flashing open and breath escaping my parted lips in a rush. He took one nipple in his mouth, sucking, nibbling, licking with lethal skill. “How about this?” he purred, before moving across to the other one and affording it the same treatment. Beyond coherent speech, I contented myself with a hum, surrendering to the hormone rush his clever mouth was releasing.

I whimpered when he lifted his mouth away, but he moved up to kiss my nose, hovering over me and murmuring against my lips, “Sshhhh, I’m not done yet.” And then he was crawling down my body, fluttery cat licks following the path his fingers had traced earlier, making me squirm and pant under him.

His tongue circled my navel and suddenly darted in. “Ah-ha-ah-unnnngh!!!” I squealed at the unexpected attention to one of my most sensitive areas, bucking up and nearly throwing him off the bed. “Sorry!” he chuckled, as he struggled back, “Buzzkill!!”

“Never mind that.” I said through a weak giggle, “C’mere.” I opened my arms to him and he snuggled into me. Capturing the hand roaming up and down my flank, I guided it between my legs, hissing as his fingers slid over sensitive flesh slick with my arousal, “See? The buzz is alive and kicking.” I whispered in his ear, my head snapping back with a strangled cry as I felt long fingers slipping inside me. 

The world disappeared—I disappeared, my eyes rolling back in my head, aware only of his fingers moving slowly, masterfully; his thumb stroking slow circles at just the right spot; his lips and tongue and teeth doing sinful things to my mouth, my neck, my breasts.

I felt the bed shift under me, dipping between my legs, and an arm slipped under my left knee, lifting it, hand coming to rest flat on my belly. Lights exploded behind my eyelids as his tongue glided in to join his fingers, moving in a deadly counterpoint to the rhythm they had set. 

Oh. My. God!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Had his hand not been steady on my belly, I would have lifted straight off the bed. My hips strained upwards, urging him further, deeper; my hands clenched on the bed covers, moans escaping my lips with every thrust. Through heavy eyelids I looked down my body, the sight of feral eyes fixed on mine, drinking in my pleasure, almost making me come undone.

Without breaking eye contact, without missing a beat, his fingers slowly withdrew, tracing a slow, wet trail backwards along the furrow between my buttocks, making me shiver in anticipation. I whimpered as fingers brushed lightly against the tight opening, his eyes on mine a silent question. 

“Oh, god, yes” I breathed out, my voice breaking on the last word as one slender, sleek finger slid through the ring of muscle and, after a careful pause, found its own rhythm, a delicious burn radiating out, mingling with the waves of pleasure being generated by his wicked tongue.

It was too much. I lost all power of coherent thought as an orgasm surged through my body, my back arching off the covers, neck muscles straining, toes curling, Matt’s name a scream in my throat.

I fell back on the bed, riding down the aftershocks, and he slowly withdrew from me and crawled back up the bed. Spent, I rolled onto my side, and he moulded his body flush against my back, left arm holding me tightly around the waist, face nuzzling the side of my neck. 

“Was this what you had in mind?” he whispered after a while, his hand drawing lazy circles on the skin of my belly. I giggled softly, turning around in his arms to face him so I could kiss him, “Yep, consider me licked senseless.” 

And then some!!


	16. Chapter 16

“You, sir...” I continued, punctuating my words with light kisses, “are wicked, and that tongue of yours is a lethal weapon—it should be illegal.” He laughed that weird infectious laugh of his—how on earth had HYURK, HYURK, HYURK suddenly become arousing???—hugging me tightly. 

“I didn’t hear any complaints.” he shot back with a grin, “Oh, hang on, there was a lot of loud moaning—was that you complaining?” 

You cheeky little monkey!!!

That smug grin of his was begging to be wiped off his face, so I obliged with a clip to the back of his head, taking the opportunity to grab his hair to bring him close for a good hard snog. His lips opened to my assault and I made free of his mouth, arching against him with a shiver as our tongues brushed and I tasted myself. 

His hands came up to cup my face and he took control of the kiss, drinking in my helpless moans as I melted into him. Drowning in sensation, I clung to him desperately, body humming with need.

Mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The way my body responded to him was overwhelming, every nerve ending crackling like exposed high voltage cables. The touch of his hands, the feel of our sweat slicked bodies sliding against one another, the scent of our combined arousals, the sound of our breath mingling, all conspired to shatter my rational self into a million pieces skittering away like marbles on a mirror.

My body ached for him, I wanted to wrap myself around him, feel him inside me in every possible way; but overlying my needs there was an overwhelming compulsion to give him pleasure, make him cry out in ecstasy.

My hand traced a path between our bodies, gliding over velvet-soft skin, seeking the hardness against my belly. My breath left my lungs in a loud rush as I finally made contact—WARM! SILKY! HARD!—and he rolled onto his back, sighing softly, legs dropping open with wanton abandon. 

My eyes on his, my fingers wrapped around his straining erection, stroking it with a languorous rhythm, watching the play of emotion on his expressive face, "Tell me what you want." I whispered hoarsely, upping the tempo of my strokes. His eyes fluttered closed, his only response a guttural groan that set my body aflame. 

I took my hand off him, although I wanted nothing more than to hear that glorious sound again. "Matt, look at me." I said as he whimpered in protest. His eyes opened and focused on mine, his deep blue gaze clouded with pleasure and desire. 

"What do you want, Matt?" I insisted, running my hands up his chest and capturing his lower lip between my teeth. Groaning in frustration, he tangled his fingers in my hair, pulling me closer. "Suck me." he whispered against my lips. 

Without conscious thought, my body seemed to teleport to crouch between his spread thighs, my eyes feasting on the sight of the pale lithe body lying below me, hard cock weeping with need resting on his flat belly, balls tight and heavy.

Oh, god, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!!!

My hands caressed his inner thighs as I nuzzled into the incredible softness of the seam between thigh and groin, inhaling his dizzying scent, tongue flicking to capture his warm, dark, spicy taste.

Spurred on by his soft whimpers, I wrapped one hand around the base of his cock and, bringing my lips close to its head, I blew softly on it, being rewarded with that beautiful groan again. 

I held myself still, waiting patiently until he lifted his head and his eyes found mine. Eyes locked on his, I slowly took him into my mouth, cradling his length on my tongue, savouring him. I watched in fascination as he pushed his head back into the covers, tendons straining at his neck, eyes tightly closed, a hair-rising deep purr starting low in his belly and spilling from his parted lips.

Closing my eyes, before those visuals led me astray, I concentrated on sound and feel, using hands and lips and tongue and teeth to map the landscape of his pleasure and learn its rhythms, the pitch of his sighs and moans and whispered nonsense guiding my explorations, dictating the cadence of my lips gliding along his length.

As I felt his body tightening up, wiry muscles rippling with tension, hips bucking up to meet my down strokes, I let one hand slip back, thumb stroking the soft skin of his perineum, fingers sliding along the crease between his cheeks and drawing teasing circles around his opening. "AC!" he panted, hands pulling feebly at my hair "Too... close... nnggh... come back... up here." 

Not on your life, love!!

Smiling wickedly to myself, I shook my head, at the same time slipping one finger gradually past the ring of muscle. "Christ!!!!" he screamed hoarsely, clenching hard around my finger as his body arched off the covers. 

I curled my finger slightly, stroking his prostate as I pumped my finger slowly in and out. His hands tightened on my hair, and his hips started thrusting faster, losing their rhythm. With a scream, his whole body tensed, and he was gone. I moaned as he came, relishing the creamy saltiness flooding my mouth, sucking and licking to extract every last drop as he rode the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

Spent, he fell back against the covers, panting hard, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "Bloody woman." Chuckling, I let go of him and gently withdrew my finger from his warmth. I rested my cheek on his thigh, tongue and lips worshiping his softening cock, hands caressing any patch of glorious skin they could reach.

After a couple of minutes, his hands sought mine, "Come back up here, you!" he demanded. Smiling, I crawled slowly up his body, scattering kisses on his belly and chest as I went, flicking my tongue at his still engorged nipples for good measure, and coming to a stop hovering with my lips a breath away from his.

"You called, O Gorgeous One?" I grinned down at him. "Oh, NOW you do as you are told, do you?" he growled, the effect somewhat marred by the twitch at the corner of his lips. "Time and place, love, time and place." I whispered smugly, stretching on top of him, elbows either side of his head, chin resting on interlaced fingers. "You didn't really want me to stop, did you?" I asked, batting my eyelids. 

The grin that was bubbling under the surface broke free, crooked tooth taking pride of place, bright blue eyes full of mischief sparkling up at me.

God, those eyes!!!! 

"No, I didn't really want you to stop; and I'm very glad you didn't, you witch!!" he laughed, reaching up to kiss me, murmuring, "Bloody woman." against my lips.

Point made, I sighed happily and sank down onto his chest, nuzzling into his neck as his arms wrapped around me, holding me in a cocoon of safety, happiness and warmth.


	17. Chapter 17

I was pulled out of my happy place by a serenade of loud growls, accompanied by a giggly rumble under me. “Bloody hell, Matt, is that your tummy?” I frowned sleepily down at him. Still giggling like a loon, he nodded, “Can’t remember the last time I ate.” “Oh, shit, that’s right, you came straight here from the gig.” I said leaning down to kiss his nose, “My hero!!” 

Shaking myself up, I rolled off him and stood up reaching for his hand, “Come on, up you get, I’d better put some food in you before you wake up the neighbours. Feeding time at the zoo, yeah?” Instead of getting up, the little rat pulled me down again, pouting, “Do I have to? Why can’t we have a picnic in bed?”

And there’s the two year old we all love and cherish!!!

Rolling my eyes at him, I answered, “Because I’ll be buggered if I’m going to sleep in a bed full of crumbs.” That insufferable smug grin made an appearance again, “That could be arranged, you know.” he whispered as his hands travelled suggestively down my spine to my bum. The subsequent smack was a karmic inevitability. “Oi!! that hurt.” he howled, rubbing his ass. “Good!” I smiled sweetly, “Tell you what, though...” I said tapping my lips pensively with a finger, “why don’t you hold that thought?” 

His eyes flashed, nostrils flaring, as he joined the dots, and I put up a finger to forestall any response, “Ah, ah!!! The ‘no crumbs in my bed’ rule stands. Now git!!” I said, poking him in the ribs for emphasis. That resulted in mad high pitched squeals as he made a great impression of a human porcupine, rolling into a ball to protect his tummy and sides while he giggled uncontrollably.

Oh, this is too good to be true!!!

“You’re ticklish?” I asked gleefully—and obviously rhetorically—as I launched myself at him, letting loose the inner sadist that resides inside all non-ticklish people, attacking feet and bum and neck and any other bit of him that his arms and raised knees weren’t covering at the time. 

“Noooooooooo… aaahhh… aaaahhh… you c-c-ooooooww... st-t-tooop… aaaaah ha ha ha aaaaaaaaaaahhhh.” 

When the hysterical giggles degenerated into weak hiccupping, I took pity on him and reluctantly decided I’d better stop tormenting him. As soon as the tickling stopped, he fell back on the covers like a limp rag, harsh panting broken by the occasional giggle. 

He looked so lovely, face flushed and relaxed in relief, that my heart melted and I reached over to gather him into my arms, rubbing soothing circles on his back and kissing his soft hair. “That was mean.” he murmured into my shoulder when he recovered the power of speech. I craned my neck, pushing sweaty strands back from his forehead so I could see his eyes, “I know, love, I’m sorry.” 

With a soft kiss to his lips, I continued, “Come on, up you get, and I’ll make it up to you with food. We can have a picnic in the lounge.” “A real picnic?” he flashed me a million watt smile, face lighting up like a beacon, bright eyes shining up at me, “With a checkered tablecloth on the floor and cushions and strawberries?” 

God help me, could he be any more adorable?

At that point, I would have let him eat a basketful of crumbly buttery croissants right there on my bed, but thankfully he seemed to be unaware of the power of that smile, so I nodded, “Yep, and I think I might have some double cream in the fridge too.” “Fantastic!!!” he squealed, sitting up and bouncing on the bed, “I really am starving.”

Leaving the bed, I shivered a bit, and made my way to the wardrobe, “Do you want something to wear? it can get quite chilly at night.” He nodded and came over to investigate the options, wrapping his arms around me from behind, chin on my shoulder. I pulled out two sets of plain cotton trackpants and band T-shirts and offered him one, “Here, try these. They’ll be a bit loose, but I think they should fit you.” 

As he put on the trackies, my innards went all googly at the fact that he was wearing my clothes, but was soon shaken out of it by a squeal of outrage as he unfolded the T-shirt. “NICKELBACK? Seriously??????” “Bite me, rock star!” I laughed, “It’s either that or my JT one—up to you.” Muttering darkly under his breath at my obvious lack of musical taste, he followed me to the kitchen.

He perched on a stool by the counter while I rummaged in fridge and pantry to find picnic-worthy food to satisfy Matt’s inner child. “Right—we have cheese and biscuits…” bright smile, “Olives…” eeww face, “Left over roast chicken and some nice bread…” nod, “And strawberries and double cream.” toothy grin, fist pump and silent cheers. 

While I arranged the food on the opposite counter, I turned back to him, “Why don’t you make yourself useful and see if you can find your checkered tablecloth in that drawer there, and get some plates and stuff from the cupboard to your right?” I expected a complaint, but he just hopped off the stool with an 'OK' and set to it, taking all the picnic makings across into the lounge.

Hearing furniture being pushed about, I popped my head around the door to see what he was up to, and had to muffle a chuckle at the sight of Matt’s bum up in the air as he tried to push the heavy couch to one side to make room for the tablecloth. Shaking my head, I went back to the food. 

“What would you like to drink?” I said over my shoulder when I was nearly done, “I have tea and coffee, juice, soda water, beer and wine.” The answer was delivered by an armful of Matt wrapping itself around me from behind, “Do you have any decent red?” he nuzzled into the back of my neck. Turning my head to kiss him, I pointed at the pantry, “Check the rack on the bottom shelf, not sure what’s left. Corkscrew in the drawer.”

As I was taking the food into the lounge, he crowed, “Yessss!” and came out holding a bottle and corkscrew in one hand, two glasses in the other, and wearing a self-satisfied smile on his face. Obviously he approved of my taste in wine a lot more than my taste in music. 

Whatever!!

He had been busy; all the cushions I owned were piled next to the couch, tablecloth spread across the thick rug. Plates, napkins and cutlery were carefully set on it, together with the vase of daffodils that had previously graced my coffee table, and all the candles in the room had been lit. 

It was lovely. I turned and saw him standing at the door radiating insecurity as he watched my reaction to the set-up, lower lip snagged on his crooked tooth. I grinned at him, “Oh, Matt, this is gorgeous!!” I sat down on the cushions with my back against the couch, reaching out to him with my hand, “C’mere.” Sighing in relief, he smiled and scooted over to sit next to me, setting down the glasses and opening the bottle of wine to let it breathe. 

It was everything a picnic should be. We sat companionably, leaning shoulder to shoulder, nibbling at the food, chatting about nothing much, feeding one another choice bits, occasionally exchanging soft, languid merlot flavoured kisses.

When we had our fill of chicken and cheese, he lay sleepily back against the couch, and I got up to get the dessert from the fridge, taking the leftovers and dirty dishes back into the kitchen.

By the time I got back, he was snoring softly, head back on the couch at an awkward angle, feet a breath away from the vase. I set down the dessert, removed the vase back to its rightful place on the coffee table, and settled down next to him. 

“Matt? Matt, wake up.” he opened his eyes and looked at me owlishly, “Did I fall asleep?” I stroked his cheek, “Yep, just for a minute or two, but the way you were lying down, you would have woken up with a crick in your neck.” He rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands and shook himself awake. 

“I brought out the strawberries, but you look all done in; we can leave them until tomorrow and go to bed.” He leant against me bonelessly, “Hmmmmm… strawberries first, then bed?” He smiled hopefully up at me, “Feed me?”

Laughing, I picked up a strawberry and dipped it in sugar, then in the double cream. “Your wish is my command.” I said, snagging it carefully between my teeth and lowering my mouth to his. He reached up with a grin and we shared the sweet, tart juicy creaminess in a messy, giggly kiss. 

I licked a dribble of cream off his chin, the rasp of stubble on my tongue and his hum of appreciation as I continued to lick along his jaw getting my hormones all riled up again. “More” he demanded. I looked up at him, “More strawberries or more licking?” Eyes crinkling with mischief he grinned, “Both.”

You randy little bugger!!!


	18. Chapter 18

“You’d better lose the T-shirt, then,” I grinned back, “this is likely to get messy.” Muttering, “No great loss!” he sat up and pulled the shirt over his head, chucking it all the way across the room, then crossed his arms and stared at me with a quirked eyebrow until I followed suit with a giggle. Putting a hand on his chest, I pushed gently until he got the message and lay back on the cushions, hands behind his head and a challenge in his eyes. 

Beautiful!!!

Shaking myself from staring worshipfully down at him, I looked back at the dessert supplies for inspiration: sugar bowl, tub of double cream, punnet of lush strawberries, and the piece de resistance, sliced strawberries macerated in brown sugar and Grand Marnier.

Yep, it’s going to get messy all right!!

I straddled his hips again—this was fast becoming a very welcome habit—and leant forward, bracing my hands on the cushions on either side of his head, unable to resist the ‘come hither’ in his eyes as his hands came to rest on my hips and caressed up along my ribs. I hummed into his lips as he kissed me, lingering strawberry sweetness mixing with the taste of his mouth and his breath. 

“Close your eyes.” I said as he broke the kiss, straightening up and moving his hands firmly to rest above his head. He complied with an expectant smile, wriggling back into the cushions in a way that had me seriously considering ditching the game and shagging him breathless into those damned cushions right there and then.

Down girl!! Patience will be rewarded!!!

With a steadying breath, I reached over for the bowl of sliced strawberries, gathering up a dollop of syrupy goodness. Tongue between my teeth, I watched the rippling of his muscles as drops of syrup dripped on his belly and chest and throat and chin on the way to his mouth. 

As the last couple of drops fell on his lips, his tongue flicked out tentatively, and he moaned at the taste. Reaching up, he took my fingers into his mouth, making me whimper as he sucked and licked them to get every last bit of the delicious morsel.

Reluctantly retrieving my hand to brace myself, I followed the trail of drops on his body with my tongue, savouring the sweet alcoholic overlay on the taste of his skin, relishing the sound of the catch in his breath every time I reached a sensitive spot, and enjoying the feel of his erection once again springing to life between my legs.

“More?” I asked against his lips, watching his eyes flutter closed as I ground lightly against him. “Mmhhh.” he hummed, his hips moving deliciously, arms coming to rest on the small of my back, pressing our groins closer.

“You’re going to have to let me go, then.” I giggled. With a pout, he loosened his arms, allowing me to sit up again. “Patience, love—all good things come to those who wait.” I quipped, getting an eye roll and a slap from pouty boy, “Patience be damned—feed me, woman!!!” he smirked smugly as I yelped.

Right, now you’ve done it, buster!!!

Eyes flashing with mischief I picked up the tub of cream and poured a small dollop of the cold contents into the dip of his navel, giggling at his squealing and squirming. To his credit, his arms stayed to his sides, although his hands gripped the cushions tightly.

“What?” I asked in wide-eyed innocence, “Just getting ready to feed you as ordered, Master.” Throwing in a good pinch of sugar, I stirred the mixture with one finger, getting some squeal and squirm action going again. “This is torture.” he muttered. “Not from where I’m siting, love.” I smirked.

My work done, I brought the cream-covered finger to his mouth, rubbing it against his lips. Eyes on mine, his tongue poked out to lick at the sweetness, and I stifled a whimper at the sight. Smiling and closing his eyes, he sighed, “More!”

Following a sudden impulse, I bit my lip, leaning forward to dip my nipples into the creamy well at his navel and crawling up his body. “Open up!” I said, and when he complied I lowered one cream-coated nipple into his mouth. As lips and teeth gently closed and tongue swirled around it, a slight frown creased his forehead, then his eyes flew open with realisation.

Rearing up, he flipped me on my back, bringing his hands to my breasts, and suddenly his clever mouth was everywhere, licking, sucking, nipping, his erection rubbing against my groin with every thrust of his hips, cream-slicked bellies sliding against one another. It was my turn to squirm as I panted and whimpered, my hands gripping his shoulders so hard that I was afraid they’d bruise his beautiful skin.

“You witch!” he managed, panting, after what seemed for ever, “Do you have a…?“ before he could finish, my hand had produced the foil square from the pocket of my trackpants, thanking whatever deity that had prompted me to get them out of my bag on the way back from the kitchen. 

Without removing his eyes from mine, he knelt up and hooked his fingers over the waistband of my pants, my hips lifting eagerly to allow him to pull them off. Discarding his own pants, he reached for the condom. “Let me.” I said, taking it off his hand, moving up to kneel in front of him. 

I sank back on my heels, tearing the foil open with my teeth and picking out the rubber as he watched me under heavy lids. He hissed as I took him in my hand, hard and weeping, and I couldn’t resist flicking my tongue at the glistening droplets gathering at the tip. 

He groaned, and he brought his hands to my face, tilting it up “Put. it. on. now—Please.” he said through gritted teeth, eyes burning into mine. Suddenly finding it hard to breathe, I reverently sheathed his hardness. The moment it was in place, he was easing me back on the cushions, his mouth devouring mine as he stretched between my thighs. 

He braced himself, poised above me. Our eyes met and time seemed to stop. We froze, eyes locked, the sound of our breathing suddenly loud in the quiet room. His eyes became deep dark blue pools, and I drowned in them, my chest constricting with the flood of emotion and raw desire that threatened to obliterate me.

With a barely perceptible nod, eyes still on mine, he entered me, exquisitely, torturously slowly, stretching me, filling me until I was screaming his name, eyes fluttering closed, head straining back against the cushions. 

His lips ghosted along my throat and his hands sought mine, bringing them up to rest either side of my head, slender fingers brushing smoothly over sensitised palms and interlacing with mine. “AC," he murmured as he kissed the dip behind my ear, making me squirm under him, “open your eyes, love.” With an effort, I did as he asked, my eyes coming slowly into focus to be met by his deep blue irises. 

As my eyes met his, he lifted himself on his forearms and his hips started moving in a slow rhythm that set my body into a tailspin of desire. My legs lifted to wrap around his waist, and my hands gripped his tightly, fighting to keep my eyes from rolling back in my head so I could see his beautiful expressive eyes clouding with lust as he rocked us into blissful oblivion.

I wanted this to last for ever, but our bodies had other ideas, instinct taking over. Like a tide that would not be denied, the pace of his hips increased, and I could no longer fight the impulse to close my eyes and surrender completely to my body’s urges. 

My legs clenched around his body, hips tilting up to meet his powerful thrusts, muscles tightening to grip him as he withdrew, both of us moaning incoherently at the almost painful peaks of pleasure. 

He curled into me, hands leaving mine so he could wrap his arms around me and bring me even closer, burying his face in my neck as my hands clung to his back. I didn’t think he could possibly go any deeper, but one of his hands slipped under my lower back, tilting me up and, with a roll of his hips, he thrust hard, my body exploding with sensation.

FUCK. ME!!!!

Choking on my own screams, my body coiled up as Matt repeated that lethal roll and thrust over and over, his voice rough in my ear as he urged me on, my body clenching and unclenching as waves of pleasure crashed over me until I thought I would pass out.

Even as I crashed and burned, I was aware of Matt holding off, eyes gauging my reactions and responding to my body’s needs, drawing every possible ounce of pleasure out of my body. Panting as I rode the tail end of my orgasm, I cupped his face with my hands, bringing his eyes level with mine. “Let go now.” I whispered “I want to see you come undone.”

He drove himself into me fiercely, his mouth crashing onto mine, his tongue matching the cadence of his hips. I wrapped myself around him, tightening around his thrusts, arching into him when his mouth left mine, lips sliding along my throat to my sensitive breasts drawing needy whimpers from me.

As I felt him tightening with his gathering orgasm I was surprised by my body once again lighting up in response. One more deep thrust and his body rippled and then stiffened. “Matt!” I breathed, and I was falling over the edge with him. 

We clung to one another, hands and mouths seeking the other’s skin, sound and smell and taste and touch conspiring with the sight of blissfully tight faces to drive us on and on and on until I thought my heart was going to give out.

Exhausted and spent, we sank back on the cushions, and Matt rolled off me in slow motion, hissing as he removed the condom and placed it in the bin by the couch. Looking around, he cursed, then dropped back on the cushions, chuckling weakly as he gathered me in his arms again. “What?” I asked groggily. “Oh, nothing much...” he said kissing the top of my head “We might have a bit of a cleanup situation in the morning, that’s all.”

Lifting my head, I looked around at the strawberries and cream disaster zone around us. We’d been so wrapped up in one another that we hadn’t noticed the bowls and tub of cream being upturned; fortunately, mostly over the tablecloth—and ourselves.

A cleanup situation? Riiiiight!!!!

With a groan, I started to get up, dragging Matt with me. “Come on, we can leave this until tomorrow, but there’s no way we can go to sleep covered in cream and syrup. Shower time.” Standing unsteadily, he pouted “I don’t think I can stand long enough to have a shower.”

Looking at him, weaving tiredly as he stood, I realised he was probably right. “Ok, change of plan, quick bath instead. Let’s go, you.” I said taking his hand and pulling him towards the bedroom and the spa bath in the bathroom.

Settling a very sleepy Matt on the bathroom stool, I run the bath. “Do you think you can stay awake long enough to keep an eye on the water? I’m going to need a pit stop.” I said, shaking him a little. He nodded tiredly, so I left him there and went to the guest bathroom. Business taken care of, I went back to the en suite just in time to turn off the tap before the bath overflowed. Letting some water out, I turned around and kissed the slumped sleeping beauty’s forehead. “Matt, come on, love, bath.” 

He grumbled sleepily and finally got up, sleep walking to the bath and settling in cradled between my legs. Picking up a sponge and some body wash, I quickly ran it over our bodies, getting rid of the worst of the sticky mess, and then settled back, Matt humming happily as I closed my arms around him and pulled him against me.

God, this has to be the most adorable creature on this earth.

Feeling myself falling asleep, I shook myself, placing a kiss on his temple “Right, bedtime. Out you get.” Drying off was a bit of an adventure, Matt becoming almost fluid in his tiredness, but eventually we made it back in to the bedroom, moderately dry.

Pulling down the covers, I let him crawl into bed, then walked around to the other end and climbed in. By the time I pulled the covers over us and turned out the light, he was already asleep. Smiling at the adorable little dork, I wrapped my arms around him, nuzzling into the back of his neck, happier than I had ever felt in my entire life, and fell into a contented dreamless slumber.


	19. Chapter 19

Hanging in that halfway plane between asleep and awake, I became aware of something tickling my nose. "Damned cat!!" I thought as I cracked my eyes open a fraction, ready to boot the stupid thing off my bed, only to have my breath leave my lungs in a rush at the sight of a head of messy black hair resting on my shoulder, the soft spikes brushing my face.

Matt!! 

I don't know how long I lay there grinning like a fool, just staring at the gorgeous creature sleeping in my arms, listening to the sound of his soft snorty breaths against my neck. Even without the benefit of those stunning blue eyes, he was the most exquisite thing I had ever seen.

His face was relaxed, peaceful, his sharp features softened by sleep, and I marvelled at the delicate perfection of eyebrows as graceful and feathery as moths' antennae; the wonder of twin crescents of unfairly long dark lashes fluttering against his pale skin; the magnificence of cheekbones so high that they cast their own shadow; the stunning contradiction of a nose so attractive that refuses to acknowledge its crookedness; the miracle of sensuously soft thin lips; the glorious contrast between darkly stubbled chin and upper lip and strangely smooth cheeks and jaw.

He looked so beautiful that my breath caught in my throat, and I felt an overwhelming need to touch his face to reassure myself that he was real. Before I could give in to temptation, though, I gently disentangled myself from him and slipped out of bed, uncoiling into a bone-popping stretch. 

My body felt alien, tingly and numb at the same time, and the stretching woke up a light achy feeling in my muscles. I smiled happily to myself, remembering the reasons for the soreness, hair standing on end at the memory of Matt’s touch. 

Right, shower!!!

Absentmindedly rubbing at the goosebumps on my arms, I padded across the house to the guest bathroom, not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty in my bed. After using the toilet and brushing my teeth, I turned on the shower and stepped in with a deep sigh of contentment. 

A look in the mirror had convinced me that cream and syrup were not acceptable hair products, so washing my hair felt like a good idea. Hair washed and conditioned, and body scrubbed to a tingly flush and feeling like new, I went into my ‘zen out’ stance, forearms leaning against the cool tiles of the shower wall, hands crossed over the shower head’s stem, left cheek resting on the crook of my elbow, eyes closed, hot water running down my back.

Fully relaxed, my subconscious took over, random images from the last 24 hours flashing at breakneck speed behind my closed lids, Matt’s eyes featuring prominently in the slide show. 

HEAD. OVER. HEELS!!!

As this newsflash short-circuited my brain, the rational part of me that had lain uncharacteristically dormant until then pierced through my tight cocoon of happiness, clinically—and typically succinctly—highlighting all that was wrong with this situation. 

Seriously, falling—hard—for a rock star on tour like a teenage groupie? What are you doing to yourself?

Just as my body was starting to react to the shot of adrenaline that coursed through my veins at that cruel, if rather accurate, assessment, I felt a pair of arms wrapping around my waist and lips on the back of my neck, Matt’s morning-rough yet smiling voice soothing in my ear. 

“Morning.” he breathed against my skin “I woke up all alone, and you weren’t in your bathroom—I was worried you had run away.” I couldn’t help the way my body sank back into his embrace, craving his touch. 

Maybe I should have.

“What?” his arms tightened around me; I could feel his body tensing up and hear the confusion in his voice “Why?”

Oh, bloody hell, did I just say that out loud? This is SO not a shower conversation. Or a ‘morning after’ conversation, for that matter.

Panicking, I struggled to get away, but once again I was surprised at the strength in his slight frame, and he turned me around to face him, holding me tightly against his body, craning his neck so he could look into my downcast eyes. “AC, please don’t do this.” I felt his fingers lightly brushing my cheek as I dejectedly shook my head. “Please, love, tell me what’s wrong, you’re kind of scaring me. Come on, let’s sit down and talk to me, yeah?”

Releasing his tight hold on me, but keeping a wary eye out to make sure I didn’t bolt, he plugged the bath and flicked the lever to switch the water flow to the tap. Taking hold of my hand, he sat down against the end, looking like a scared little kid, eyes pleading with me to join him. With a sigh, I gave in, and sat down cradled between his legs, his arms coming up around me to pull me gently to rest against his chest.

“Better, yeah?” he asked, resting his chin on my shoulder. “Yes” I breathed out, the warmth of the water filling the bath and the reassurance of his arms around me conspiring to relax tense muscles. Wiping wet hair off my forehead, he kissed my temple “Now, please tell me what’s going on in that head of yours.”

He held me patiently as I tried to think of a way to explain that did not make me sound like a complete freak. Eventually realising that was a lost cause, I took a deep breath and plunged in.

“It just hit me, who you are.” I said, playing with his fingers. Without looking, I could feel his eyebrow quirking questioningly, so I kept going “Rock star on tour, here now, off wherever tomorrow.” I could feel him gathering breath to speak, so I kept going before I lost my nerve. “And I’ve only known you a bit more than a day and I’m already way over my head.”

Man, are you pathetic! How the mighty fall.

Of all the possible responses to my freak out, Matt’s reaction was the last one I would have expected. His arms and legs tightened around me and, humming to himself, he rained a trail of kisses from my shoulder to my temple as the water sloshed around us. At a loss, I turned my head, trying to work out what that was about, and I got a mouthful of Matt’s lips and a close-up of bright blue eyes shining into mine.

Pulling back, he put up a finger to forestall any questions. “Hang on a sec.” he said, leaning around me and turning the tap off. Then he settled back and rearranged us so he could see my face as he talked. 

“First of all, rock star may be what I am, although that’s debatable, but it definitely is not who I am. I thought I’d get that out of the way before we move on. With me so far?” he smiled, leaning over to kiss my nose. I nodded numbly, still unsure of where this was going. “Excellent!” he beamed down at me. 

“Second, as of the end of tonight’s gig, I’m not on tour anymore.” I frowned—this was news to me. As I opened my mouth to ask a question, though, his finger came up again “Ah, ah, ah!” 

“And third…” he continued, his neck and face flushing a lovely shade of pink as he caressed my cheek with the back of his fingers “I thought the fact that I am way over my head myself was self-evident.” 

Grinning a little bit too smugly at my pathetically ecstatic expression at this pronouncement, he went on “So, to sum up, this is not, as Dom so eloquently puts it, a ‘groupie grope’, and...” 

Oh, shut up!!

Grabbing a handful of his hair, I pulled him down and cut him off mid-sentence, drawing him into a kiss that left us both gasping for air and in grave peril of drowning, and the floor of the bathroom covered in water.


	20. Chapter 20

We held on to one another, panting, for a few minutes, the bath water a couple of inches lower than its original level. Playing with the wet tendrils curling at the back of my neck, he pouted down at me “You didn’t let me finish.” I smiled up at him “Sorry, I got distracted. Proceed.”

“Ask me what I did yesterday after soundcheck.” I frowned at that, puzzled by the expression on his face, half way between sheepish and self-satisfied. “Ooookaaaaay… what did you do yesterday after soundcheck?” Smoothing the furrows on my forehead with his fingers, he grinned, looking like a little kid with a shiny new toy. “You know today is the last gig of the tour, yeah?” I nodded “I do now.” 

With an emphatic nod, he resumed, speeding up as he went. “Well, you see, we don’t have any more commitments, and we are supposed to be taking a bit of a break. We had planned to spend a couple of days here and then fly home and, you know, have a holiday.” My eyes widened at the thought of him leaving so soon, but he didn’t notice, too caught up on what he was saying. 

“… So, yesterday we had a bit of a chat after soundcheck”, he said, looking at me from under his lashes. “About?” I asked, puzzled by his tentative look. “You.” he said with a sheepish smile, blushing once again. “Huh?”

Oh, eloquent, genius, way to go!

It now was his turn to play with my fingers. “Well, you see? Dom and Chris and Tom and I, we are tight. We’ve known each other since we were kids, we aren’t just bandmates, they are family, the people I’m closest to. We are…” his hands left mine and fluttered in front of him as he struggled to convey his meaning. “We are... connected, I guess. When something happens with one of us, we all feel it; it affects all of us.”

He looked down at me to see whether I was following him, and chuckled softly at my nonplussed expression, kissing my nose before he continued. “Yeah, well, so...” he coughed self-consciously “When you happened…” He stopped—started again. “The other day at the club they all knew something was up when I organised those VIP tickets, and yesterday, when they saw the way I was with you, they sat me down for a chat.”

He stopped again, looking at me cautiously, trying to gauge my reaction, while I thought about what he had said. “Is that why Dom and Chris showed up here yesterday? To check me out?” He smiled ruefully “Yeah, we all look out for each other, and they tend to be kind of protective of me.” I snorted at that “I wonder why!”

“So, do I get their vote?” I sniggered. Once again, his arms tightened around me, and he laughed that gorgeous laugh. “Yep, you do.” he giggled “Which is why we decided to change our flights and stay for a while, instead of leaving on Wednesday as planned. I hope you don’t mind crowds, because we are a bit of a package deal.” He lost me at ‘stay for a while’. I straightened, splashing water everywhere, turning around to face him open-mouthed. “You are?”

“Yep” he answered with a grin. “We had already planned to take a longish break at the end of the tour, so there’s no reason not to spend at least some of it here. Chris is getting Kelly and the kids to fly out here in a couple of days, so it’s all good.” He stopped talking and gave me a sultry look. “So I was wondering whether you wouldn’t mind having me around for a bit longer yet.”

I don’t know how long I just sat there, half-crouched in my bathtub, staring in wonder at the weird, wonderful man in front of me, my mouth doing a brilliant impression of a fish out of water as I struggled to find my breath and make sense of what I had just heard. Finally finding my voice, I asked hoarsely “You are staying?” He nodded, with a tentative smile “For a while, yes.” I shook my head to clear it, a stupid grin spreading across my face. “Really?” I asked again, trying to resist the urge to pinch myself. “Really.” he answered with a matching goofy grin. 

“Fuck me!” was my eloquent response, as I sat my ass down with a mighty splash. “Gladly!” was the immediate response “But perhaps in more comfortable surroundings, yeah? This bath is a bit cramped.”

Getting up and out of the bath in one lithe motion, he picked up a towel from the shelf and held it open for me. Still doing my fish out of water impression, I looked up at him for a few heartbeats, the warmth in his eyes making the breath catch in my throat. In a daze, I got up and walked into the warm embrace of my fluffy towel and Matt’s arms. He held me in silence for a while; then kissing my forehead, he let the towel fall to the floor and, taking my hand, he led us back to the bedroom.

As we were walking in, both our phones chimed to let us know we had a text message. With a quirked eyebrow, Matt reached for his pants to retrieve his phone as I sat down on the bed to pick mine up from the bedside table. My message was from Jess:

\--R U OK? Is Matt w U? Having brekkie with the boys :) Meet us here?—

Shaking my head, I typed back:

\--Yes. And yes. And yes…

I tilted the screen so Matt could read it “About an hour?” I asked; he nodded, so I continued:

… give us an hour, and save us some food—

I pressed ‘send’ and went to look over Matt’s shoulder, wrapping my arms around his waist. His text was from Dom:

\--U’d better be at AC’s, not AWOL. You shagged out yet? Meet us at hotel—

I nibbled at his earlobe as he tried to type a response, making him squirm and giggle. “Stop it, woman, can’t text straight while you are doing that.” Laughing, I took the phone off his hands, deleted what he had written and typed:

\--Yes. Yes. One hour. Now piss off, busy here. AC—

Pressing ‘send’, I flipped the thing onto the bed and turned back to Matt with a grin. “Right, we have about half an hour. Better make it count.”


	21. Chapter 21

… And make it count we did, bodies colliding, hands and mouths urgently seeking the other’s skin, revisiting known paths to pleasure, and exploring one another’s bodies with startling honesty to discover new ones. 

I learnt the way his breath caught when I found a particularly sensitive spot; the soft purr that followed a lingering caress; the way his eyes fluttered as our lips met; the rippling of his skin under my lips; the throaty growls and needy whimpers that fell from his parted lips as skin slid over heated skin, bringing him to the edge; the cording of tendons in his neck as pleasure overtook him; the heavy, satiated look in his eyes afterwards.

I gave myself over to him, losing myself in all the ways in which he made my body come gloriously alive. The silken feel of his lips on my skin; the assured gentleness and strength of his hands; the fierce intensity of his eyes on mine; the ineffable beauty of his sex-roughened voice; the softness of his skin under my fingertips; the way his body moved in perfect synchronicity with mine; the intoxicating taste and scent of his skin; the exhilaration of his body tightening in me, around me, as we came together; the feel of his arms holding me as we lay in a spent tangle, letting the world coalesce around us.

Awareness of our surroundings slowly seeped through the blissful bubble that enclosed us, the outside world making itself known in the murmur of traffic beyond the bedroom window, faint children’s laughter in the street, the ticking of the clock on my bedside table.

Oh, bloody hell!

Noticing the time, I groaned, nuzzling into the side of his neck “Matt, love, we’d better get up, we’re already late.” With a sigh, he rubbed his cheek against mine. “Whassatime?” he muttered, lifting his head slightly and squinting to look at the clock. “Oh, bollocks!” he whispered, letting his head fall back heavily. Lifting myself up, I captured his lips with mine “Shower?” 

He nodded, and we reluctantly let go of one another and left the warm cocoon of the covers. Hand in hand, we made our way to the bathroom, the short trip taking seemingly for ever, lingering looks and touches and soft kisses reaffirming the connection, anything more than a breath of space between our bodies seeming to generate separation anxiety.

We finally made it to the shower, hands sliding over soapy wet skin to soothe tired bodies and achy muscles. Losing track of time, we stood letting the warm water wash over our bodies, Matt’s arms circling my waist, his chest flush against my back, his chin on my shoulder, his cheek reassuring against mine.

We were shaken out of our warm, steamy contentment by the sound of Matt’s phone, and the introspective mood was well and truly shattered by my giggles when I realised what his ringtone was. Turning around, I cackled gleefully “Lady Gaga? Seriously?” Sticking his tongue at me, he walked out of the shower, handing me a towel from the shelf and muttering “It’s still better than Nickelback!” as he proceeded to dry himself. 

Keep telling yourself that, buster!

Still laughing, I walked around him to get a fresh toothbrush from the vanity and handed it to him. Muttering darkly under his breath about heathens with no musical taste whatsoever, he struggled with the packaging for a little while until, unable to watch any longer, I took it off him, opening it easily and putting the toothbrush in his hand with an eye roll. 

God, could you be any more adorable?

Brushing our teeth became a battle for the basin, hips nudging the other out of the way amidst foamy, minty, giggly kisses. By the time we were done, Matt’s phone was chiming to let him know he had voice mail. Calling his service, he listened to the message, his eyebrows rising as he looked at the clock. Message finished, he flipped the phone on the bed and grinned at me “That was Chris. We are in for a right bollocking!” Laughing, I asked what Chris had said. With a sheepish smile, he answered “He said, and I quote, ‘get your randy asses out of bed and meet us at the beach within half an hour OR ELSE’.”

“Oops!” I giggled “Better text him to let him know we’re on our way, then.” I said, rummaging in the wardrobe for my beach gear. “Hang on!” I said, turning to him “You’re not going to the beach in them glittery pants, are you?” Picking up the offending item from where it had landed on the floor the night before, he frowned at me “And what’s wrong with my glittery pants, then?” “Nothing at all, love.” I smirked “You look very fetching in them, but they are definitely NOT beach gear.” “Oh, whatever” he pouted “I have my bag in the car—I’ll be back in a second.”

“PANTS!!!!” I shouted after him as he marched stark naked out of the bedroom, and poked my head out of the door to check that he complied. He walked into the lounge and pulled on a pair of cream-smeared trackpants, waggling his eyebrows at me. As I was about to retreat back into the bedroom, I took in the previous night’s havoc in full daylight, and he wheezed with laughter at the dismayed expression on my face. 

Fuck me!!

Sighing in resignation, while he went out to the car I wrapped a towel around me and gathered as much of the mess as I could manage onto the tablecloth, bundled it up and dumped it in the kitchen, to join the dishes and clutter from the previous day’s invasion. Thanking the whole bloody pantheon that my cleaner was due the next day, I decided I might have to buy the good woman an extra nice Christmas present to make up for the shock she’d get when she walked into the bomb site that my house had become.

By the time I was done, Matt was back, bag in hand, and as I turned around from trying to clear some space on the bench, the sight of him hit me with a physical impact, hands clutching at my suddenly breathless chest.

The wiry, lithe body; the striking contrast between the black pants and the glowing paleness of his torso; the sharp, mismatched features that nevertheless added up to a haunting, arresting beauty; those incredible eyes sparkling at me.

“Come on.” he said, taking my hand, totally oblivious of the effect he had on me “Let’s get our beach togs on and be on our way, or Chris will skin us alive.” I nodded numbly and let myself be dragged back into the bedroom, wondering idly how long I could possibly survive without any breath in my body.


	22. Chapter 22

After a quiet, lazy morning at the beach, we somehow ended up having lunch back at my place, which seemed to have become the band’s unofficial headquarters. As Chris put it, it was “a bloody sight better than a hotel room”.

I somehow managed to produce enough food and clean tableware for all of us, despite the growing mountain of dirty dishes in my kitchen, and I was glad I had taken the time earlier that morning to remove the worst of the evidence of our wild exploits the previous night. 

Alas, not all the evidence had been obliterated—the odd blob of cream still stuck to the sofa, there was a trail of sugar on the carpet, and Tom managed to step on a stray strawberry on his way in. 

Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger!

It didn’t take them long to put all the clues together, and over lunch Mat and I ran the gauntlet of the boys’ razzing: Dom’s finely honed barbs, Tom’s heavy, unsubtle innuendo, and Chris’s good natured teasing revealing their different personalities. 

The openness and directness of their teasing was a testament to the strength of their bond. I watched in amusement as quips and insults were traded back and forth, putting in my two cents’ worth, laughing at their reactions.

Watching Matt relaxed with these men who were closer than family was fascinating, a different facet of him revealed yet again. Despite their widely differing personalities, they somehow projected a sense of ‘oneness’ that was both disconcerting and heart-warming.

I couldn’t help but shake my head in wonder at the sight of these guys I’d never heard of two days ago making themselves at home in my living room as though they belonged there. And in a way they did. 

I was a bit surprised at their easy acceptance of me. There was no awkwardness or wariness evident, no territorial posturing projected towards the stranger in their midst who had laid a claim on one of their own, and I was as much a target of their teasing as Matt was.

There was, however, a subtle context here. The message seemed to be ‘We are a package deal’, and, by extension, that as long as I was with Matt I would be included in that package. But I got the distinct impression that the deal would be null and void, and the gloves would come off, if I ever thought of hurting him.

Message received and understood

Rather than being upset by this, their loyalty and protectiveness warmed me, although I wondered at the circumstances that had sparked the need for those traits.

By the end of lunch the teasing had run out of steam, so we settled into easy chatter, the boys filling us in on their previous night’s exploits after the gig, mostly involving clubbing with the loons until the early hours.

Eventually they segued into a post-mortem of the previous night’s gig. I became once again the target as they peppered me with questions, trying to get an unbiased perspective on their performance and their music, since, as Tom put it, I had just had my ‘MUSE cherry popped—in more ways than one’.

Cheeky little bugger

I struggled to find words that would do justice to the experience, and explain the way I had been bewitched by their music, or the physical and emotional rollercoaster of their performance. I babbled on, encouraged, if somewhat distracted, by the reassuring warmth of Matt’s arm around me.

Eventually I run out of superlatives, becoming suddenly aware of their wide eyes and open mouthed expressions at the stream of consciousness I had unleashed, and tapered off into an embarrassed silence.

Oh, god, could I have sounded any more fangirly?

“Wow, Matt, you got yourself a live ‘un there.” was Dom’s eventual reaction. “I hope someone was recording that.” added Tom “Might want to use some of it for our media releases.”

Blushing furiously, I buried my face in the crook of Matt’s neck, and was pulled tightly into his side. “Hey, don’t hide.” he said, tilting my chin up to see my eyes. “That was an awesome review. We don’t often get to hear a fresh eyes view on what we do.” “Hear, hear!” came from Chris’s end of the couch as Matt leant in to kiss me.

“Yeah, well…” I stammered once I recovered the power of speech after his kiss “I’m kind of wondering where you guys have been all my life.”


	23. Chapter 23

It was official: Matt and I were an item, as testified by the suitcases in the boot of the taxi and the battered guitar case crowding us in the back seat on the way back to my place.

Much to everyone’s amusement, we had left the end of tour party early, promising to catch up with the boys and the loons for lunch the next day, and had made a brief detour to his hotel to pick up “A few bits and pieces”—resulting in the full boot and cramped back seat. 

A few bits and pieces my ass!

Once we were on our way, my mind drifted off to the gig, reliving the experience.

\- * - * - * - * -

Sitting in the dressing room watching Matt transform himself into the magnificent, seductive creature I’d seen on stage the previous night had felt strange. My Matt was still there, his hands touching me whenever he was close, his eyes warm on mine and his crooked smile making my heart skip a beat. 

But with every minute that passed, the ‘other’ Matt asserted himself. It was mesmerising to watch. There was a growing light of excitement that was new to me, his manner becoming more confident, his stance straighter and, despite being in constant motion, he seemed to focus inwards.

I felt a thrill of excitement when the time came and I followed the boys towards the stage, fascinated by the last minute preparations. This time I had decided to stay stageside, expecting that, after spending the intervening time without leaving Matt’s side, this gig would be less of a shock to my system. 

Boy, was I wrong!!!

From the first chord, my eyes were glued to Matt’s slight form as it seemed to grow to fill the stage, and I once again fell under his spell. Awe inspiring as the previous gig had been, it paled into insignificance in comparison to tonight’s maniacal, driven performance, the whole venue crackling with the energy surging around Matt and bouncing off Dom and Chris, setting them off. Even laid back Morgan seemed to be affected by it.

Drawing all eyes to him like a magnet, he ensorcelled the crowd. He was on fire, and his bright flame set us alight, consuming us in a blaze of emotion. The power of the music hit us, relentless physical blows, and his voice ripped our souls to shreds. It was heartbreaking, and exhilarating, and the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen or heard. 

Every now and then, his eyes would seek mine and light up when they made contact, making my knees go weak, and his snaggle-toothed, slightly smug smile would outshine the stage lights. It suddenly downed on me, the realisation hitting me with a force that nearly drove me to my knees: tonight, this magical creature was performing for me, and me alone.

I froze, breathless, staring at him with my soul bared. And the next time his eyes found me, he saw the understanding in mine, mingled with awe, love, desire, indulgent affection, worship… everything he had awoken in me; and those perfect, impossibly blue eyes reflected it all back at me. At that moment, time ceased to be, as we basked in the warmth of this perfect moment of connection.

And with a blink, without missing a note, he was off, weaving his personal brand of magic as he whipped the crowd into a frenzy with yet another mad riff, Dom and Chris scampering to keep up with the wildfire performance.

A burst of feedback, and he was walking off stage, sparkling with contained energy. His hand snagged mine as he walked past and he dragged me around the first corner, out of sight of the stage. 

WTF????

With a whispered “Two and a half minutes”, he had my back to the wall and not a breath of space between our bodies, his mouth claiming mine and his hands everywhere, as Dom’s drumming shook the stage’s foundations and Chris’s bass made our bones hum. Then my body caught up, and responded with a fierceness that matched his need, spurred by the intoxicating, feral mix of sweat, adrenalin and pheromones on his skin. 

Suddenly a voice called “Matt, thirty seconds” and, with a reluctant, lingering kiss he was gone, readjusting his clothes and running his hands through hair made messy by mine. Out of breath, I looked around the corner to watch him pick up his guitar as the spotlight hit Chris, a filthy bass riff drawing hysterical screams from the crowd. 

Eventually I made it back to my vantage point, and nearly choked on my giggles, watching the barrier’s reaction to the very interesting view revealed by Matt’s guitar lifts. I guess they approved of the… after effects of our little tryst. And the runty little tart was enjoying every second of it.

Man-whore show-off!!!

By the end of the gig I was amazed at the runty little tart’s stamina. Having missed half the previous gig, I had not realised the expenditure of energy that a MUSE gig demanded of the boys, especially the mercurial Matt. 

I shook my head in awe. At the end of a long and demanding tour, two gigs in two days with a very long night of very little sleep in between, and the Energizer bunny had nothing on the man. He seemed tireless, a whirl of perpetual, frenzied motion, and he put everything he had to give into the performance.

The fans had certainly got their money’s worth. As the last chords of a madcap spaghetti-western-meets-Star-Wars anthem signalled the end of the gig, a thunderous wall of sound burst from the crowd, drowning the roar of a row of CO2 jets erupting in front of the stage. 

And they kept screaming, and applauding and stomping as the boys came to the front to wave goodbye, Dom snagging a mic and making the most of his chance in a seemingly endless torrent of words, punctuated with numerous “cheers”. 

I was still laughing at Dom’s verbal diarrhoea when I was surrounded by Matt, being thoroughly kissed to the sound of catcalls from the whole crew. 

\- * - * - * - * -

I giggled at the lingering image of Matt flipping the bird to the crew, with a muffled, cheerful “Fuck off, you twats.” against my lips, and I allowed myself to relax into the warmth of Matt’s embrace, my back against his chest, head resting on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around me. He rested his cheek against mine, humming quietly to himself and playing with the tassels of my scarf as he watched the streetscape through the taxi’s window. 

Every now and then, cool thin lips would lazily graze my jawline or the hollow behind my ear, sending shivers down my spine, and I could not suppress the incredulous grin slowly spreading across my face. 

I’m going home. With Matt.


	24. Chapter 24

Oh, sweet mother of god, what have I done?

I didn’t know whether to laugh or cry as I watched Matt kneeling on the floor of my spare bedroom, digging through his suitcases in search of a change of clothes, stuff flying all over the place. Obviously, Matt and ‘neat’ didn’t go together either.

I decided I was too tired to care. With a groan I closed the door firmly behind me, choosing to put out of my mind the fact that my spare room looked like a particularly messy bomb site, and left him to it.

Right. A bath. And alcohol. 

I went down the hall to the bathroom, got the bath running, lit some candles, and took the opportunity for a pit stop. Business taken care of, I continued on to the kitchen to see whether I could find any of that Merlot that had met with Matt’s approval the previous night. 

One bottle left. I picked up the bottle, making a mental note to get some more, got two glasses out of the cabinet, poured a generous measure in each of them, and made my way back, sighing in anticipation of a long relaxing session of warmth and bubbles and wine and Matt.

As I walked down the hallway, I could hear Rach’s piano concerto No. 1 blaring out of the bedroom stereo—points to Matt, the man had taste. 

I walked into the bathroom to find the man in question sprawling in the bath tub, chin deep in bubbles, eyes closed and a blissful smile on his face, the candle light making his skin glow like the palest alabaster. 

I don’t know how long I stood there smiling like a loon, drinking in the sight of his unearthly beauty. Eventually his eyes opened. “What are you doing standing there in the doorway?” Startled out of my contemplation and once again ensnared in that incredible blue gaze, I answered without thinking. “I can’t stop looking at you; you are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Cool, AC, put it out there, why don’t you?

Obviously those eyes shorted out all my filters. I blushed, developing a deep interest in the wine glasses I was still holding. A snort and a splash, and suddenly pale wet fingers were cupping my face and soft, soft lips were lightly grazing mine. “You’re not too bad yourself.” he breathed into my mouth. “Now stop blushing and join me in the bath.”

Taking the glasses off my hand, he turned and sauntered back to the bath, and once again I was entranced, watching the ripple of his muscles as he bent to place the glasses on the bath shelf, and then climbed in. Before settling in, he turned with a smirk “Stop ogling my ass and get in, woman!!”

Sheesh!! Caught staring again. Way to go.

With a sigh I got out of my clothes as Matt watched me with hungry eyes, making my breath hitch and my innards feel like molten lava. As I stepped into the bath, his hands alighted on my hips, guiding me down to settle between his legs, and then slid around me to pull me close.

“Finally”, he sighed, nuzzling the side of my neck. “You’ve been driving me insane all night.” I giggled. “Yes, I know. The barrier approved, you little tart—OW!!” My earlobe throbbed. “So, you find my pain funny, do you, wench?” Thumbs circled my nipples as he nibbled at my ear. “Maybe I should make you suffer a bit, see how you like it?”

My whole body thrummed as his fingers slid excruciatingly slowly down my chest and belly, only to slide back up again before they got anywhere near the pulsating heat between my legs. “Matt…” I whimpered. Hands circled the contour of my breasts and up my neck, then started the circuit again. “Mmmh? What is it?”

Runty little tease!!

My body arched, seeking further, more meaningful contact. “Ah, ah!!! No cheating, or I’ll have to tie you up.” I groaned. Bit my lip to stop myself from begging. There was a chuckle in my ear as Matt craned his neck to look at me. “Hmmm, you’d like that, would you?” 

Calculating eyes assessed me thoughtfully as his hands slid between my thighs. He grinned. “Maybe later.” My hands gripped his arms, trying unsuccessfully to guide them back on course as they headed south down my legs. 

Damn, how can someone so skinny be so strong? Oh, to hell with it. I’ll beg.

“Matt, please!!” I managed, hating the whine in my voice. “Matt, please, what?” His tongue teasingly traced the contours of my ear, and his hands started to travel back up my legs, leaving me unable to form a coherent response. “Is there anything you would like, my dear?” The little man-whore had the audacity to wriggle his hips to grind his erection against my lower back, hands returning to torture my nipples.

I drew a shuddering breath, turning over to capture his lips in mine, and shook my head. “God, you are addictive!!” I had to dive back in to wipe the self-satisfied smirk off his face.

Ok, not a good idea. Breathless again. Deep breath…

“What I want is for you to quit torturing me and finish what you started backstage.” I said once I recovered the power of speech. “Now, either you behave, so we can drink our wine and enjoy a long relaxing bath, or you take me to bed right this minute and shag me breathless.”

Big cheeky grin. “How about we have that long relaxing bath, and then you shag me breathless?” I grinned back and kissed him for the joy of feeling his lips move on mine. “Deal!” 

I settled back against him contentedly. Wine, bubbles, warmth and Matt right now. And the promise of Matt in my bed later. 

Life doesn’t get any better than this.


	25. Chapter 25

I blinked awake, desperately trying to cling to the remnants of the most wonderful dream. My hand sought the elusive warmth of the dream body that had kept me safe and content all night; cold sheets were all that it found.

I frowned. I was awake—at least I thought so. Why was I expecting to have a real warm body in my bed? And why on earth was I upset that it wasn’t there?

Hang on… Not a dream!!!

I sat up bolt upright. There WAS supposed to be a warm body in my bed. Matt’s painfully angular yet stunningly beautiful warm body, to be precise. 

Now I was wide awake. And alone in my bed, wondering where the missing body might be. I dragged my ass out of bed, threw on an oversized tee against the morning chill, and made my way to the bathroom to get my morning under way. 

A relieved bladder, eyes free of sleep traces, and minty clean teeth later, I stepped out into the hallway to the familiar notes of Rach’s Prelude in C sharp. I frowned again. My Rach CDs were on the shelf by the stereo right there in the bedroom. 

OK. A missing (hopefully still warm and breathing) body, and mystery classical music. This warranted investigation. I followed the music towards my study, starting to get a clue that my missing body and the glorious sound wafting through the house might be related.

No flies on you, Sherlock!!

Once again, I found myself standing open-mouthed on the doorway to one of the rooms in my own house. This was becoming a habit.

There he was, resplendent in a pair of red boxer shorts and nothing else—Are those aliens on them shorts?—playing the damned prelude from memory on my basic digital piano, making it sound better than most of the recordings in my collection.

As I was standing there, staring at the way the muscles on his back rippled as he played, mesmerised by the music, the Prelude morphed seamlessly into the Variations on a Theme of Chopin. 

Oh, fuck me!! OK, I’m officially in love.

I struggled with conflicting impulses—jump him and have my wicked way with him right there on the piano bench, or contain my baser instincts and keep listening to the glorious, luscious sound? 

Caught between those two cravings, I made a little noise of frustration in the back of my throat, and Matt turned his head, his hands still weaving magic on the keyboard. His eyes were alight with his joy in the music, his face glowing. 

I had to get closer. I walked up and plopped myself next to him on the bench. He stopped playing, and it was all I could do to stop myself from smacking him. I could have cried at the loss, but he didn’t give me time. He leant in for a kiss. 

“Morning.” he smiled into my lips, “You have a piano!” I arched my eyebrows, too busy kissing him to bother with a response to such gratuitous stating of the bleeding obvious. He pulled back. “It’s a Kawai!” he declared with a grin, rather unnecessarily, I thought, since the shiny lettering proclaimed it clearly to be so. 

Have I mentioned that mornings are not really my thing?

“It would appear so.” I responded with a frown, my incipient snit at having my kiss cut short a source of amusement to the random little shit. “The guys at the shop recommended it.”

… And the penny drops!!

“It was you!” I jumped up, the infuriating grin becoming wider by the moment. “At the shop, there were photos of you all over the showroom.” He laughed.

God, that laugh!! 

“Yep.” he nodded, pulling me back down to sit next to him “Sponsorship deal. Do you play?” I shook my head ruefully “I wish. Started taking lessons a couple of months ago, though, that’s why I bought that thing.” Another laugh “What are the odds, huh?” “Huh.” was my eloquent answer, distracted momentarily by some more kissing action. 

“But what were you doing up so early?” I asked, leaning into him when we came up for air. “I woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep, so I decided to go exploring…” His beautiful fingers stroked the keys “And I found this.” I swear, that smile could power ten city blocks. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up, though.” he went on. I snorted “Are you kidding me? It was glorious." I gently brushed back the silky strands so I could see his eyes "I could have listened to you play for ever.”

"For ever?" he chuckled wickedly. "I can think of better things to do with our time." He turned, straddling the bench, and drew me to him until my back was flush with his chest. His fingers knotted in my hair, pulling my head back to give him access, and his lips kissed a trail from the hollow at the base of my throat to the sensitive spot behind my ear, his hands laying claim to my body, making me whimper with need. 

"Mmmhhh" I hummed, "The thought crossed my mind to jump you right here on the bench." Just on cue, the damned thing wobbled dangerously. I sighed. “We’d better take this to the bedroom, love, I don’t think this bench is up to the task." He nodded, and we let go of one another reluctantly, his hand claiming mine as we walked the short distance back to the bedroom.

Still holding my hand, he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled gently to stand me between his legs. “Don’t move.” he said, letting go of my hand and looking up at me. My head fell back; the feather touch of his slender fingers fluttering on my skin, lifting the hem of my tee, was almost too much to bear. 

My whole body screamed for his touch, and I struggled to remain motionless as bidden while his hands glided on my flanks and took possession of my hips, his lips teasingly caressing the skin between them.

He pulled back and looked at me, eyes gleaming. "Good girl." he smouldered. His eyes roamed my body, lingering in odd spots: my navel, the dip just above my hipbones, the birthmark on my waist. "You can take that off now. And close your eyes." The low growl in his voice made me want to kneel at his feet, but I did as I was told, mesmerised by this new, masterful version of the ever changing Matt. 

Oh, girl, you are in so much trouble!!

He turned me around, and I swear I could feel his eyes on my skin, making goosebumps rise in their trail. "Stay!" His hands left my hips and, with a soft rustle, he was standing behind me, a hand brushing my hair aside so he could nibble the back of my neck. 

One of his legs moved between mine, spreading them slightly, and suddenly his hands were everywhere, playing my body with the same exquisite skill he had just a few minutes ago lavished on my piano. I melted back into him, moaning shamelessly at the sensations generated by his hands on my skin, heightened by the lack of visual input. 

His chin rested on my shoulder. "Open your eyes." I did, and my knees buckled at the sight. We were standing in front of my full-length mirror, Matt watching our reflection hungrily, blue eyes dark and stormy under lids heavy with desire. His eyes ensnared mine, and held them as his hands kept their unrelenting, sweet attack, and his clever mouth ravaged the side of my neck.

_**His slender fingers trailed fire on my skin, his breath scorched me as his lips traced a searing path along the arch of my throat. Even as my body seemed to combust under his touch, my mind tried to make sense of the fact that he was there. With me.** _

Oh, dear sweet mother of god, I'm psychic!!

"Come for me." he commanded, his words reverberating against my skin. My body complied gratefully, my mind blanking out. The tension that had been coiling relentlessly in my belly suddenly released in rolling waves of pleasure so strong that, had Matt's hands and body not been holding me up, would have rendered me a heaving heap on the bedroom floor.

Awareness of my surroundings seeped sluggishly through the delicious, satiated fug that enveloped my body and my mind. A bed under me, not floorboards. That was good. I opened my eyes with difficulty, the lids heavy and unresponsive. I was glad I had persisted with it, because they beheld the most beautiful sight in the whole universe: Matt lying by my side, arms around me, eyes caressing my face, a soft smile playing on his lips.

I think I'm in heaven.


	26. Chapter 26

I smiled back at my own private version of heaven, too blissed out to move, too contented in the cradle of his arms to even want to. 

His hand cupped my face. “You back with us, then?” I nodded, speech still beyond me, leaning into his touch. His warm chuckle washed over me, gentle… comforting… safe. I wanted to cling to him and never let go.

Who are you and what have you done with AC?????

Flipping a virtual bird at the cynical part of my brain, I snuggled closer to Matt, burying my face in his chest, listening to his heartbeat, inhaling the clean scent of his skin. He held me, humming a tune I did not recognise, stroking my hair, the soft, soothing melody and the slow rhythm of his strokes easing me into a contented sleep.

…

My eyes fluttered open and I blinked owlishly at my surroundings. Alone in my bed again but, on the plus side, I could smell coffee. Come to think of it, I could also smell toast and bacon. I smiled and stretched the kinks out of my muscles. 

The man cooks too?!?! 

I decided to get up and investigate. Picking up my tee from where it had landed on the floor earlier, I padded to the kitchen to find coffee brewing, toast being buttered, and bacon crisping up under the grill. 

Have I mentioned I’m in love?

I walked up to my kitchen god, still working on the toast, and wrapped my arms around his waist. “Hey”, I yawned against his back “That smells delicious. How long was I out?” He stopped buttering and his hands rested on mine. “Hey yourself” I could hear the smile in his voice before he turned his head to look at me over his shoulder. “About half an hour; I was about to go and wake you up.” 

He turned around to face me “I thought you might be hungry after all that… exertion.” He grinned, kissing my lips. I grinned back, stroking down his arms to rest my hands on his bony hips. “Yeah, that was… erm… interesting.” He quirked an eyebrow at me, that bloody smug smirk of his firmly in place.

My hands slipped back to cup his butt, pulling him closer. “Wipe that smirk off your face and feed me.” I nipped at his lower lip “I need to recover my strength so I can take you back to my bed and have my wicked way with you.” 

That seemed to get his attention. With a sound half way between a groan and a whimper, he fairly jumped to it, and before I could say ‘bacon butty’, breakfast was served. I grinned at him as I sat down, whispering “Good boy!” in his ear and trying not to burst into giggles at the expression on his face.

Two can play the game, buster!!


	27. Chapter 27

The light filtering through the open blinds gradually managed to pull us out of our contented slumber, heavy lids opening reluctantly to meet sleepy, smiling eyes; lips sighing good morning into a kiss; hands languidly gliding over skin, awakening the memory of early morning passion; limbs slowly untangling, only to reach for the other again.

Waking up in Matt's arms was something I could easily become addicted to, and I couldn’t help the smile pulling at the corners of my mouth, or its widening to almost crack my face in two as I saw it reflected back at me in Matt’s goofy grin. “Hey.” I managed, nestling closer, breathing in the warm scent of his skin, redolent of sex, and sleep, and me. “Hey.” he beamed sleepily, arms tightening around me. 

THIS!!!

I let the feeling of being held by him wash over me, sighing happily at the growing realisation that he had, to all intents and purposes, moved in with me. And the fact that I had no idea how long this blissful state of affairs was going to last didn’t seem to bother me in the least. For the first time in my life, I was willing to let myself be caught in the moment, without worrying about what might happen; trusting Matt, trusting myself. Trusting us.

I shook my head wryly, hardly recognising myself in this new AC that Matt’s magic had unleashed from the tight constraints of my cynicism. He felt the motion and craned his neck to look quizzically down at me. For a moment, lost in his eyes, all I could do was grin up at him like a demented loon, my hand going up instinctively to caress his face. 

"Penny for'em." he said with a bemused smile, leaning into the caress. I shook my head again, this time in denial, looking away, my grin fading. "Nothing, just me being stupid." His hand left my hip, its absence causing my skin to break into goosebumps, and he reached for my chin, tilting my face up so he could see my eyes again, a slight frown marring the delicate beauty of his eyebrows "AC, don't hide from me, love. What's up?"

His words shook me up. I was hiding. Only a few seconds ago, I had decided to trust the wonderful man holding me in his arms, and here I was, trying to hide my feelings from him. I sighed, laughing weakly at my own idiocy. "I'm just... happy." I finally said. 

Matt's eyes softened at this, and I couldn't resist the urge to lean in to press my lips to his, my next words spoken against them. "You make me happy." Before he had time to react, l pulled back, gesturing to his guitar case, propped up in the corner of my bedroom, at the contents of his suitcases, which had effortlessly found a home on my dresser, inside my wardrobe, on my bathroom's vanity. "This makes me happy."

Did I just say that out loud??

Before I knew what was happening, I found myself lying on my back, a giggly Matt stretched out on top of me, peppering my face with kisses. After a few moments, he pulled back, a look of wonder in his eyes. "Do I really? Make you happy, I mean." I nodded, having momentarily lost the power of speech, dazed by the gold-flecked blue depths of his eyes.

He kissed me, almost absentmindedly, his fingers idly playing with a strand of my hair, then moved to lie on his side, leaning on one elbow to face me, chin propped on his hand. "No-one has ever said that to me." he whispered, as though to himself, an oddly wistful expression on his face that made him look like a lost child.

My heart clenched. I rolled over to mirror Matt's position. "I almost didn't." I said, reaching to run the fingers of my free hand down the middle of his chest, my eyes following their path. He covered my fingers with his. "Why did you?" he asked softly. I laced our fingers together, bringing them up and kissing his knuckles while I tried to put words to the feelings swirling madly inside me. 

After a few moments of silent contemplation, I finally came up with an answer that made sense. "Because we have known one another for just two days, and you are here. You, and your guitar, and your bags." It was my turn to smile at him in wonder. "I don't know how long for, and I don't care." He took a breath to say something, but I stopped him, my fingers against his lips. "It's a leap of faith" I continued "For both of us. So I figured that keeping you informed of developments would be the smart thing to do." I chuckled at his open-mouthed stare. "You know, to help with the whole faith thing."

Matt just shook his head, mouthing a silent "Wow!", his eyes roaming my face as though seeing me for the first time, and I couldn't help giggling at his dumbfounded expression. My giggles trailed off as his eyes darkened and he reached for me, slowly, almost tentatively, arranging us until he was spooning me, his sharp chin, bony hips, knobbly knees and restless toes punctuation marks in the seamless skin to skin contact, his quiet sigh of contentment against my skin sending shivers down my spine.

I whimpered, and lost myself in the feel of Matt's lips on the back of my neck and the dip behind my ear, moving along the curve of my shoulder; of his hands, one splayed on my belly, holding me close, the other roaming my flank, mapping the contour of my hip; of his erection pressing warm and heavy against me. 

He leant into me, rolling me forward slightly, his hand moving to the back of my thigh to bend my leg at the knee, then moving smoothly back. Skillful fingers glided towards the moist warmth between my legs, gently teasing, making my breath catch in my throat as my need for him blossomed once again.

"Matt..." His name fell from my lips reverently, barely a whisper, as his fingers slipped inside me, insistent, determined, masterful, stoking the fires of desire pooling in my belly. I surrendered control to him, responsive, pliant, willingly allowing him to lay claim to my body. Within moments he had me writhing on the fulcrum of his fingers, short of breath, silent screams alternating with fervent pleas, aware of nothing but searing heat and my overwhelming need for him.

Just as I felt I couldn't take any more, his fingers retreated slowly, making me whine with need. His lips brushed my cheek as he reached across to open the drawer in the bedside table. "Don't move." he whispered, lips trailing down my back as he readied himself. A few seconds later he was flush against me again, skin on skin, leg bent over mine, face buried in the hollow between my neck and shoulder, cradling me gently in his arms as he entered me.

My breath left my lungs in a low moan, back arching against Matt's chest, hand flying backwards to grip his thigh, trying to bring him closer, deeper. As he started to move inside me, setting a slow, unhurried pace that made my toes curl, his lips brushed my ear. "AC?" My eyes fluttered closed at the sound of his sex-roughened silken voice. All I could manage in response was a quiet hum, and I could hear the smile in his voice as he continued "You make me happy too." 

I turned my head to look at him, eyes like saucers. And there he was, all dimples and crooked tooth and gloriously sparkling blue eyes, smiling down at me. My heart seemed to stop for a few beats, got kick-started again by Matt's lips on mine, still smiling as he kissed me. I melted into him, our bodies moving together easily, flawlessly, creating their own perfect rhythm. 

Skin sliding on slick skin; hands roaming, stroking, teasing; lips and tongues tasting, savouring, discovering new flavours and textures; nostrils flaring with the scent of sweat and arousal; whispered words urging, soothing, caressing; moisture dripping between our joined bodies.

Pleasure building up, coiling like a spring, making skin flush and breath shorten and muscles clench, forcing raw sound from strained throats as bodies tightened impossibly in a white hot agony of sensation. It obliterated everything except awareness of one another as the flood overtook our bodies and tumbled us, together, over the knife's edge of orgasm to deliver us panting, spent and delirious with happiness, in a sodden tangle of limbs.

I wanted to stay there for ever, Matt's body sprawled across mine, his weight and warmth and slightly raspy breath comforting against my skin, but it wasn't long before he started fidgeting, drawing a groan of affectionate, indulgent exasperation from me. "Wrigglebum!" He snorted, weakly trying to get up, and collapsing back down "Am not!" I rolled my eyes, laughing at his injured tone "Are so!" I replied, oh, so maturely, reaching back to tickle his ribs. 

God, how old are you?

That seemed to provide him with the required motivation for moving, and he flopped raggedly onto his back, making a face as he got rid of the condom. "Bastard things!" he groused under his breath, making me giggle while he mock frowned at me. "C'mere, you!" he demanded, pulling me to lie next to him, stroking my hair as I curled myself against him, quietly humming the same tune as he had earlier that morning.

Before long, I was almost dozing again, but was brought back up by Matt's voice "You do, you know." Confused, I looked up at him owlishly "Huh?" He laughed at my expression. "Make me happy." he elaborated, cutting off any response by capturing my lips for a deep kiss that left me reeling and gasping for breath.

Satisfied, he pulled back with a final peck "I just thought I'd let you know, in the interest of full disclosure, that I didn't just say it to get you to have wild, hot sex with me." He giggled madly as I smacked his chest and rolled my eyes at him. "I have a question, though." he continued, his trademark eyebrow quirk making an appearance. The infuriating smirk wasn't far behind "Did I hear you say before that my mess makes you happy? Does that mean you aren't going to nag me for leaving my stuff lying around?" 

Cheeky little runt!!!


	28. Chapter 28

The morning trickled slowly into afternoon. I had a moment's panic when I looked at the clock and realised that we were going to be late (again) for lunch with the rest of the gang. "Oh, god, Chris is going to skin us alive!" I groaned as I struggled to get up. 

Matt's chuckle, and his arm around my waist, stopped my headlong rush out of bed. "It's ok, I texted him earlier while you were asleep, I said we were busy." He said, waggling his eyebrows at me, looking so daft that I collapsed on top of him in a fit of giggles. "Oooff!" he groaned, winded. "We arranged to meet at the airport this evening; Kelly and the kids are flying in." he continued when he got his breath back, "So we don't need to rush anywhere". 

Oh!!

He stared at me for a moment, and then he started laughing so hard he nearly rolled off the bed. I looked at him, wondering what was so funny about Chris's family arriving that evening. "What?" I snapped. The expression on my face only sent him into fresh paroxysms of laughter. I was starting to contemplate inflicting bodily harm when he flopped back onto the pillows, hands up to fend off the look I was directing at him. 

"Sorry." he giggled "It's just that you reacted like one of us, cowering in fear of Chris's wrath. And it only took two days to get you there. It's fucking hilarious." Despite myself, I felt my lips twitching. "Twat!" I muttered, smacking his arm as I snuggled back into his side.

A quiet round of cuddling in bed was followed by yet another shower, and an unrushed late picnic lunch out on my lawn, checkered tablecloth and all. Yes, Matt's inner two year old came out to play again, and it was easier to give in than facing the massive bout of pouting. Lunch led to napping on my couch, the TV on with the sound muted. Napping led to more cuddling, and before we realised, it was time for the short trip to the airport.

I was a bit nervous about meeting Kelly, my track record getting along with the female half of the species (the loons being notable exceptions) being rather spotty. During the drive, I asked Matt what she was like. He seemed to feel my trepidation and squeezed my hand. 

"She's cool. Good listener, straight shooter, doesn't take shit from anyone, mothers all of us and bosses us around, best mum in the whole world." He grinned at me. "Has Chris eating off the palm of her hand. We're all in awe of her." His expression softened. "Chris and Kells kind of ground us, you know? Dom and I, and Tom, we are just daft buggers drifting along, but those two are solid; their place feels like home, and that's all Kells."

Right, no pressure, then.

By the time we got to the airport and found Chris and the others, the plane had landed, so we made our way to the arrivals gate amid much piss taking from Dom and Tom, and the occasional jab from Chris, about the possible reasons for our failure to show up for lunch twice in a row. I leant back contentedly against Matt as he traded good natured insults with the guys, enjoying the well-rehearsed game of affectionate one-upmanship.

As people started to trickle through, they finally stopped their bickering, everyone's attention focused back on the gate, Chris moving towards the front. Suddenly, he was tackled by what seemed like a swarm of small people excitedly screaming "Daddy, daddy!!!" as they hung off his arms and legs like monkeys. 

OMG, there’s MILLIONS of them!!

Finally, Kelly came through—short bob, eyes oddly reminiscent of Chris's, big smile—carrying a baby in her arms, to be gathered into a bear hug by Chris, kids, baby and all, followed by some serious smooching, to the by now expected catcalls from the guys. 

Eventually, the Wolstenholme family huddle dissolved, Chris's arm still possessively wrapped around Kelly's waist. Affectionate hugs from the boys, a brief introduction to the latest member of the entourage--yep, that would be me--and we were all making our way towards the luggage carousels, the kids laying claim to Matt, Dom and Tom. 

Needless to say, it was the youngest that gravitated towards Matt; I figured it was a mental age thing. While the grown-ups caught up on the latest news and we all waited for the Wolstenholme tribe’s bags to spew out of the hatch onto the revolving strip, I watched, fascinated, as ‘Uncle Matt’ effortlessly held the little guy captive with a seemingly endless stream of silliness and zany games.

Spot the child here!!

Bags finally loaded on trolleys, and children of all ages gathered and accounted for, we all piled up on the waiting cars ready to drive to the beach house the boys had rented for their stay. To my unending amusement, we acquired the youngest Wolstenholme, Ernie refusing to be separated from his Uncle Matt, clinging to his leg until his mum relented and agreed to let him come along. Booster seat in place, we finally set off, only half of my brain on the road, trying very hard to keep a straight face while listening to the chatter between the two kids in the car with me.

Once we reached the house and all the hullabaloo of unloading bags and touring the house and choosing bedrooms had settled down, the kids were sent to get ready for bed, and Dom and Tom wandered off mumbling something about going to ‘a wicked new club with the loons’. 

As soon as they’d left, Kelly turned to Matt. “Matt, why don’t you run along and help Chris get the kids settled? AC and I can catch up over a cuppa.” she said, steering me deftly towards the kitchen, “Girl talk.”

Uh-Oh!!

“Kells…” The warning in Matt’s tone was unmistakable, as was the narrowing of his eyes, reacting to the slightly panicked look on my face. Before he could say anything else, though, Chris put an arm around his shoulders. “You’re not going to stand there and argue with my wife, are you mate? You know better than that.” he laughed, pushing a reluctant Matt towards the stairs. With a sigh, Matt surrendered to the inevitable, following Chris upstairs, looking back at me with a silent apology in his eyes.

You runty yellow little coward!!!

With a resigned shrug, I followed Kelly into the kitchen and plopped myself on one of the breakfast stools while she filled the kettle and set out mugs and teabags. As we waited for the kettle to boil, she leant on the opposite counter, facing me, a slight smile tugging at her lips. “Well, well, well!” she finally blurted out, her smile blossoming into a grin, “You and Matt, huh?” I grinned back, happily, and a bit sheepishly “It would appear so, yes.” 

She laughed, turning to pick up the boiling kettle. “You’re not what I expected.” she said, busying herself making the promised cuppa. I frowned, but she continued before I could think of a reply “You’re very different from his usual.” She handed me my mug and sat next to me with hers. “Do I even want to know?” I asked, tilting my head slightly to the side to look at her. “Probably not.” she grinned slyly, me humming in semi-silent agreement.

I put my mug down and turned to face her. “Is this where you ask me about my intentions?” I asked, amused. She had the grace to look a little embarrassed. “Kind of.” she chuckled. “We all tend to be a bit protective of Matt." I nodded. “I’ve noticed.” I said, my nose twitching in amusement at the memory of the boys ‘vetting’ me, and Matt’s ‘sit down talk’. “And wondered why.”

Kelly shook her head. “Most of the time Matt comes across as a cocky, mouthy little sod…” I snorted, and she winked at me. “But that’s mostly front.” she continued, “He can be… fragile. He doesn’t let people in easily—friends, girlfriends, whatever—but when he does… he goes all the way. It’s like he feels too much, you know? It’s all or nothing with him, and when things go wrong… it’s not pretty. Usually the boys end up having to pick up the pieces, putting him back together. Especially Dom. So they…” She smiled ruefully, and amended, “WE… can be a bit like mother hens with him.”

Huh!!

I sipped my tea, mulling over what Kelly had said. After a moment, she went on. “And this, you and him, is fast, even by his ‘act first, think later’ standards.” I barked a laugh “Tell me about it. My head is still spinning.” I shook my head. “I trip over this guy in a club, who just happens to be this massive rock god I’ve never heard of, and two days later he’s moved in with me. Oh, and by the way, I don’t have a clue how long for, and I don’t even care.”

I covered my eyes with my hand in embarrassment. “Hearing it spelt out like that sounds totally mental.” Kelly reached over to pat my shoulder. “That bad, huh?” I nodded ruefully, leaning back on my chair “That bad.”

She sighed. “Well, for what it’s worth, he hasn’t looked this happy and connected in a long, long time. In fact, you two are downright sickening.” I grinned. “Thank you. I think. Do I pass muster, then?” I asked, rising my mug. “Yeah, I reckon you’ll do.” she grinned back, clicking her mug to mine. 

Winking at me, she raised her voice. “Matt, you can stop skulking in the hallway now, love.” A slightly pink-cheeked Matt put his head around the doorframe as Kelly and I giggled into our mugs. “How do you do that, Kells? It’s downright spooky.” he grumbled. “It’s a mum thing, love. Just accept it.” she laughed, patting his bum as he walked over to sit next to me. 

“So...” he said, looking from me to Kelly and back, lacing his fingers into mine, his other arm snaking around my waist and pulling me close, “You ok?” His tone was light, but worry lingered in his eyes. I smiled at him, brushing a strand of hair from his face. “Yes, love, I’m fine.”

*cough* sickening *cough* 

We both looked at Kelly with arched eyebrows. “What?” she asked, looking back at us with wide innocent eyes that weren’t fooling anyone. “I’d better go say goodnight to my brood.” she said, getting up. 

She stopped in the doorway “You staying for a while?” Matt arched his eyebrows at me, then turned back to Kelly. “Nah, we’ll let you guys get settled.” He said, pulling me up and following Kelly out to the hallway. “Maybe we can all go out for a picnic tomorrow?”

I groaned. Kelly burst out laughing. “Oh, so you’ve been acquainted with our Matt’s picnic fetish, have you?” I rolled my eyes. “Mmmmhhh, let’s see… Two picnics in two days? One of them on my lounge room floor? Yep. I’d say I have.”

Looking at the massive pout developing to my right, Kelly giggled. “Oh, Matty, stop pouting, love. You can have your picnic tomorrow.” She looked at me, shaking her head “I swear, most of the time my Ernie acts more mature than he does.”

“Oi, none of this ganging up on Matt shit.” He huffed. “Two against one is not fair. And there’s nothing wrong with liking picnics, I’ll have you both know. Picnics are FUN.” 

“Of course they are, love.” She patted his head, then turned towards the stairway, calling out “Chris, Matt and AC are leaving.” followed by “Back to bed, you lot, you’ve already said goodnight.” followed by a chorus of “AWWWW, Mum!” and a laughing Chris bolting down the stairs. 

A brief bout of picnic planning, a round of goodbyes, and a bear hug from Chris later, we were on our way, my hand resting possessively on Matt's thigh as I drove, his fingers twined with mine, thumb tracing patterns on my skin.

Half an hour later, we were stumbling through my door, long days and late nights catching up with us. As I turned to lock the door and set the alarm, Matt’s arms closed around my waist, and he buried his face in the back of my neck, making my hair stand on end as he sighed “Home!” against my skin.

Home…


	29. Chapter 29

Home...

The weight of that whispered word settled on my skin like a physical thing, tightening until my breath came out in ragged gasps, my forehead resting on the doorframe, the wood's sharp angles and Matt's arms around me providing a tenuous link to reality. Such a small, innocuous word, yet so loaded with meaning. Shelter, belonging, warmth, protection, safety, haven, comfort... He was all these things to me, and more.

I turned in the circle of his arms, seeking his eyes, wondering.  Bluer than blue warmth enveloped me, all barriers stripped away, every nuance, every meaning, every shade of feeling exposed in his clear gaze, almost painful in its intensity. I fought the instinct to run, a lifetime's worth of walls coming down in response to the entreaty in his eyes, nothing hidden.

Nowhere to hide.

After a few seconds, after an age, he let go of me.  Feeling bereft, I looked at him in panic, but his hand was already reaching for mine, gently leading me away from the door, towards the bedroom.

We undressed one another slowly, unhurriedly, every inch of revealed skin caressed, tasted, worshipped, desire sparking between us like static. Words became superfluous, redundant, clumsy, a new silent language evolving, unbidden, to fill in the void. Dilated pupils and flared nostrils and parted lips became its words, speeding hearts and quickening breath its cadence, sighs its punctuation marks.

We melted into one another, feelings stripped bare, fragile and vulnerable and raw, finding comfort and strength in the mutual surrender. A deal was sealed right there and then, skin to skin, breath to breath, body laying claim to body in sweet, agonising possession, fiercely holding on to one another until all lines were blurred, all boundaries breached.

It was terrifying. It was glorious. It was the point of no return.

Our mingled screams filled the silence, the painful intensity of our shared pleasure almost too much to bear, as we rushed headlong over the crest of our desire, bodies quivering, pulsating in perfect harmony.  

Like floatsam on a sea of endorphins, we washed up on a shore of tumbled linens, a mess of sweaty bodies and raw throats and laboured breath. Unwilling to move, lest we break the connection we'd forged between us, we lay entangled, foreheads resting together, eyes soft and liquid, locked in silent communion. 

Little by little, though, Matt's nature reasserted itself, tiny motions of hands and feet, and small twitches of his expressive features heralding the return of his fidgeting, making me smile fondly at him, a lazy, apologetic half-grin his reply. 

God, you are adorable!!!!

The spell broken, we moved apart slowly, reluctantly, lingering hands and lips trailing over retreating warm skin. Rolling onto my front, I dug my face into the pillow, hands against the headboard, and indulged in a luxurious stretch, holding it until my back cracked, Matt's fingers slowly tracing the bumps of my spine making my toes curl. 

All I wanted to do was to burrow into the comfort of his arms, but my body let its basic needs be known.  With a groan and a muttered "Back in a minute." I half-fell out of bed, and padded my way to the bathroom. Once there, though, I decided I might as well make the most of it, and have a quick shower and brush my teeth, so all in all I might have taken a bit longer than the promised minute. 

By the time I came out, I was greeted by a sight that was unexpectedly heart-warming in its domesticity. Matt had re-made the bed, and was already under the covers, looking suspiciously refreshed (second bathrooms are much goodness) propped up against the headboard, reading one of the books that had found their way from his suitcase onto the shelf on his side of the bed. All that was missing was a pair of glasses perched on his nose.

He looked up with a smile as I stood on the doorway, putting down his book and folding back the covers for me, making my heart skip a beat at the intimacy of that simple gesture. I slipped into bed and into his arms with a contented sigh. “Hey.” he greeted me, kissing the top of my head as it rested on his chest. “Hey.” I answered, looking up at him with a smile, “Good call on making the bed.” I continued, wriggling higher to meet his lips in a soft, lazy kiss. 

His hand came up to tangle his fingers in my hair, and he deepened the kiss until I had no breath left in my lungs.  We broke apart, and, with a last soft peck, he tucked me into the crook of his neck, cheek resting on my head, fingers lightly massaging my scalp in hypnotic patterns that lulled me into that delightful state between full wakefulness and sleep.  As I was drifting off, the sound of his humming pulled at the edges of my consciousness, claiming my attention.  It was that tune again. Curious, I lifted my head to look at him “What’s that?” I croaked sleepily, “You’ve been humming it the last couple of days.”  

To my surprise, he went pink to the tips of his pointy ears, and he tucked me back down before he answered vaguely “Have I? It’s just a very old song.”  Puzzled by his reaction, I pulled myself up again so I could see his eyes. “It’s lovely. One of yours?” I asked, sleep slowly receding. “Mmmm...” he nodded, hand going up to rub at the side of his nose, a nervous gesture I was learning to recognise as a sign of embarrassment. 

"Matt, what is it?” I asked, capturing his hand in mine before he rubbed his nose raw, and kissing the poor misshapen thing, which by now was so red it almost glowed in the dark. With a groan, he brought his free hand up to rub his eyes. “Aaarrggghhh! I’m no good at this!!!” he growled in frustration.

Ooookaaayyyy…

I reeled back, my face falling in confusion.  Suddenly, his arms were tight around me, his lips whispering “Sorry, sorry, sorry…” against my hair.  He pulled slightly back, panicked blue eyes meeting mine. “I’m sorry, love.” he said, “I can be a complete twat sometimes.”  I lifted my hand to cup his cheek. “Shhhh! Stop apologising.” I said gently, leaning in to kiss him, “Just tell me, ok?”   

He looked into my eyes for a few seconds, a thoughtful expression on his face. “All right.” he finally said, nodding to himself.  To my surprise, he disentangled himself from me, moving off the bed.  I watched mystified as he went to get his guitar case from the corner, flicking the latches to pull out a beautiful acoustic guitar and coming back to sit cross-legged on the bed next to me. Cradling the guitar lovingly, he tested the tuning, and finally looked at me. “This is what I was humming.” he said quietly, and started to pick the simple, hauntingly beautiful melody. 

I sat up to face him, entranced by the way he fell into himself as he played, eyes closed; fascinated by his strong, elegant fingers moving gracefully on the strings. I missed his intake of breath, and when he started to sing it hit me with an almost physical impact. My hair stood on end, my skin prickling with goosebumps at the wonder of Matt’s pure, sublime voice, sweet and husky and achingly beautiful. 

I was so caught up in his voice that at first I did not notice the lyrics. And then I forgot how to breathe.  I actually clutched at my chest, my vision blurring with tears at the poignant longing in his words, and I leant against the headboard, eyes closed, allowing myself to be swept away by them.

It took me a breath or two to realise that the room was silent again.  I opened my eyes, blinking away unshed tears, and stared in awe at the wonderful creature looking back at me and biting his lower lip, still holding the guitar. “We don’t play it anymore.” he said softly, “But it’s been swirling around in my head lately." He frowned and looked down for a moment; then, squaring his shoulders with a deep breath, he looked up at me form under his lashes, whispering "When I’m with you”.

Oh, bless me. I must have been very good in a previous life.

For a few heartbeats I just sat there, unable to articulate a thought, too stunned to even blink, wondering whether it was possible to die from a bursting heart, as mine expanded with happiness until I could hardly breathe.  Finally something gave inside me and, with a ragged breath, without taking my eyes off his, I moved towards him, gently removing the guitar from his arms and carefully propping it up against the wall next to the bed.  

He looked at me with wide, startled eyes as I straddled him, sinking into his lap and lacing my fingers in his hair.  “Thank you.” I said reverently, “That was the most wonderful gift anyone has ever given me.” His face lit up as he smiled, and I leant in to kiss him until we were both breathless. "Matt?" I whispered when I was able to breathe again. "Mmhh?" He managed. "What's it called? That song?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. He took so long to answer that I thought he hadn't heard me, but after a little while he breathed the title in my ear.

"Unintended."


	30. Chapter 30

Yes, it was fitting. That word seemed to define us, this sudden, unexpected pull that made us fall into one another, as inexorable as gravity, and just as grounding. I didn’t believe in fate or destiny, yet here we were, this connection between us undeniable.

With a sigh, I rested my cheek on his shoulder, nose skimming his neck, my arms falling to wrap possessively around his waist, fingertips gently caressing unbelievable soft skin.

MINE!!!

“Yes”, he said, hugging me close. My eyes flew open. “Wha…?” I gasped, looking up at him, eyes practically popping out of my head. “Did I…” my voice broke and I coughed to clear my throat, “Did I just… Did I say that aloud?” Matt nodded with a softly mocking grin.

Oh.

I chewed on that for a moment, feeling an intense flush spread across my cheeks. “And did you…” I gulped, “Agree with me?” He nodded again, the grin gone, eyes so dark they looked almost black.

OH!!

Letting go of me with one arm to brace himself, he pushed up onto his knees and laid us back on the bed, his face hovering just above mine with a predatory look in his eyes. “And you, love, are mine.” My eyes fluttered closed, my body responding so swiftly to the deep growl in his voice that it made me a little dizzy. “Yes!” I agreed breathlessly, as he captured my lips in his.

Reaching blindly, I patted the bedside table until my fingers fell on crinkly foil. Matt’s lips roamed my neck and his hands made free of my body, making me whimper in frustration as I tried to concentrate on opening the annoying little package until, with a triumphant little squeak, I finally pulled the rubber out of its foil sleeve.

Slippery little fucker!!!

Lifting himself up on his elbow, he took my right hand in his and guided it between us, my breath hitching as he twined his fingers in mine to smooth the condom over his warm, weeping cock with both our hands.

As natural as breathing, he sank into me, my body welcoming, opening up to him eagerly, and then tightening around him, reveling in the almost painful pressure of his sharp hips as they moved against me, with me, as though they had been designed to fit, oh so snugly, between my thighs.

“Closer!” I begged him, clawing desperately at his back, the pressure building at the base of my spine overwhelming, but still not enough. Leaning back, he unwound one of my legs from its tight grip around his waist and hooked it over his arm, digging his toes into the mattress for leverage as he leant forward again until there was nothing but a thin sheen of sweat between us.

The new angle brought him so close, so deep, that we both cried out on his next thrust, bodies arching beautifully together in exquisite torment, yet my body craved more. Even as his gentle, cruel hands, and his demanding, clever mouth made me whimper and moan, and his thrusts brought me to the brink, I shamelessly, wantonly, cried out for more.

Closer... deeper... harder... faster... 

I wanted him so fiercely that it scared me. I wanted to possess him. I wanted to be consumed by him. Mind, body and soul. And seeing this deep, overwhelming desire reflected in his eyes only made me want him more. 

Spurred by his deep dark voice, urged towards oblivion by our entwined bodies, drowning in his eyes, I surrendered to my need for him, greedy for every ounce of pleasure we could exact from our bodies. 

Hands seeking and tightly gripping the other’s hands, mouths crashing savagely into breathlessness, bodies curling into one another, making every tendon scream in protest, tears overflowing, sweat a pinprick in every pore.

An ecstasy of pain, an agony of rapture, spiralling ever upwards, dizzying, inexorable, uncontrollable... A moment of pure bliss... White heat... Pure cold... Nothingness... 

We fell. Unable to move, too exhausted to even pant, short, shallow breaths all we were able to manage. 

What did just happen?

We stared, wide eyed, at one another, our brains unable to process the aftermath. With a supreme effort, I raised my arm to touch his face, to reassure myself that he was real. That this whole thing hadn’t been a glorious fever dream. I sighed in relief as I felt the solid warmth of his cheekbone under my thumb, the exquisite line of his jaw against the palm of my hand, the rasp of his stubble on my skin as he leant into my touch and turned his head to kiss my fingertips.

After an eternity, he managed to summon enough energy to move, disposing of the spent rubber and collapsing bonelessly back on the bed when he was done. He reached for me, and I drifted off to sleep wrapped loosely in his arms, for once his fidgeting held at bay by exhaustion, the slowing rhythm of his soft breath against my neck a soothing lullaby.

I woke up sluggishly, every sharp angle in Matt’s body digging painfully into mine as he lay sprawled on top of me. With a suppressed groan, I pushed gently at the gorgeous armful of pale dead weight, trying to dislodge him without waking him up, but he wasn’t budging. 

Right, off you get, buster!!

I pushed harder, trying to roll him off onto the bed, and he whimpered in his sleep, arms and legs tightening around me. The bony little fucker clung on for dear life. Brushing hair off his face, I kissed his forehead. “Matt, love, wake up, you’re killing me here.” No response, except a contented sigh. 

Oh, for the love of god!!

It was actually heartmeltingly adorable, but at that point it was either wake him up or walk around covered in bruises the next day—and maybe lose a limb due to lack of circulation. A shake of his shoulder “Matt, I need you to move.” Nothing. 

Time to bring out the big guns. 

I dug my fingers into his sides. That got a reaction. Arms and legs flailing dangerously all over the place, he finally rolled off me. “Wha..? Wha..?” he stammered, sitting bolt upright and blinking startled eyes down at me as I rubbed some feeling back into my limbs, wondering whether those hips could have caused permanent nerve damage.

I reached over and eased him back down onto the bed. “Hey, c’mere, it’s ok.” I whispered, rubbing soothing circles on his back as he nuzzled into me. “Sorry about that. You fell asleep on top of me, and I couldn’t get you to move.” I explained. “You’re beautiful, love, but you weren’t built for comfort.” 

He looked at me with a puzzled frown. “Huh?” I giggled at the confused look on his face. “Those pointy bones of yours can inflict some damage, especially your hips.” I said, wiping his frown lines with my fingers. “Mmmmhh.” he mumbled vaguely, still half asleep. 

After a few seconds, his brain finally engaged and he lifted himself up on one elbow, his free hand fluttering over my body, words tumbling out of him in concern. “What? Did I hurt you? Where? I’m sorry, love.” I got hold of his hand, pressing a kiss on his palm and resting it against my cheek. “I’m ok, just some pins and needles. Don’t worry about it.” I said, pulling his head down to kiss him lightly. “Come on, love, it’s the middle of the night, let’s go back to sleep.” 

With a sigh, he rolled onto his back, pulling me close. I curled into his side, my head resting on his chest. As I was falling asleep, he buried his face in my hair, and my face crinkled into a stupid grin as he mumbled sleepily “Mine!”

Willingly. Wholeheartedly. Unconditionally.


	31. Chapter 31

“AC, AC, wake up!” *poke* “Hey, you awake?” *poke, poke* “AC?” *poke* “Wake up, love.” *poke, poke, poke*

WTF??

I opened one eye and trained it balefully on the infuriatingly perky, grinning idiot looming over me and poking me at regular intervals. “Mmffffwhat?” I growled half-heartedly, rolling over and burying my face in the pillow, hoping the annoying little pest would get the message and let me go back to sleep.

*poke, poke* 

Mad giggles, followed by a high pitched, chirpy “Wakey wakey!” Obviously the man did not get subtle. 

“AAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!!!! WHAT????” I sat up, ready to smother the runty little bugger with his own pillow. “Oh, good, you’re awake.” he grinned at me, oblivious to the very clear and present danger to his person. 

“I bloody well am now.” I said, biting the words as I rubbed at my face with both hands, counting to ten very slowly and taking a deep breath before I did something I would probably (possibly? maybe?) regret later. Another deep breath. “What time is it?” I asked, surrendering to the inevitable. It was by now painfully evident that he was not going to let me go back to sleep. 

He gave me a full frontal of his crooked tooth as he grinned at me again, and it was all I could do not to pound it in when he answered proudly “Almost seven.” He added insult to injury by pulling at my arm to get me moving. “Let’s go, I’ll make brekkie.” My mouth fell open as I glared at him. “SEVEN??? You’re kidding, right? Please tell me you didn’t just wake me up before seven in the morning IN THE MIDDLE OF MY BLOODY HOLIDAYS.”

Not a morning person, remember?

He finally seemed to get my mood, and he let go of my arm, face crumpling up. “But...” He rubbed the back of his neck, a pout developing quite nicely. “But we are having a picnic today.” I cursed quietly to myself as he went on at breakneck speed, coming over to sit next to me. “And we need to get everything ready, we are meeting at the beach at twelve. We told Kells we’d get the food, remember? The guys will get the drinks and the plates and stuff, but we need to get the food.”

I buried my face in my hands, shaking my head and wondering whether it was too late in the piece to pack the infantile twat off to the beach house and let his bandmates keep him. For good. 

Soft, soft lips grazing my shoulder brought my burgeoning snit crashing to a halt. “AC, please, don’t be mad at me.” he said, lips brushing against my skin, as he shifted to sit behind me, pulling me close. With a sigh, I closed my eyes and made myself relax against his chest, my head falling back to rest on his shoulder. 

Deep breath... OK.

He held me quietly for a while, until he felt my breathing go back to a steady rhythm. Then he took a deep breath and whispered “I’m sorry.” He sounded so miserable that my heart did a backflip. I lifted myself off him and turned around to face him, but couldn’t find his eyes. I brought my hands to his face and gently tilted it up so he would look at me. “No, love, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. That was unforgivable.” I leant in to kiss his eyes and his sad little pout. “I really am sorry. I can be a cranky bitch first thing in the morning, and I took it out on you.” He looked at me from under his lashes with a tentative smile. “You’re not mad at me anymore?” 

I hope you NEVER find out what that look does to me!!!

I sighed. “No, I’m mad at myself for losing my temper.” That brought his grin back. “So, no poking the cranky bitch first thing in the morning?” Apparently the unbearably smug little bugger was back too. With a long-suffering sigh and an eye roll, I smacked the back of his head “Twat!!!”

I’m afraid it degenerated from there, flying pillows and bold challenges and loud smacks and high pitched screeches and merciless tickling and hysterical giggles. Eventually, exhausted by the childish horseplay, we fell back on the rumpled bedding holding onto one another, still giggling weakly as we struggled to get our breathing back under control.

“So, what shall we get for the picnic?” he said after a little while, getting up to lean on his elbow. I couldn’t help the groan that escaped me; the man had a one-track mind. With a resigned sigh I decided I might as well give in and get into the spirit of things. “Haven’t given it much thought. What do you fancy?” He grinned disarmingly. “Apart from strawberries?” I had to laugh at that. “Yes, apart from strawberries.” I answered with an eye roll. 

Two minutes later he was still excitedly listing what he considered appropriate picnic foodstuffs, with no end in sight, and without taking a single breath to allow me to put a word in edgeways, making me wonder whether he’d mastered circular breathing. It really was an awesome performance.

Trying to put an end to the random little freak’s tirade, I put my hand to his lips. “Matt, shush for a moment.” I raised my eyebrows at him until his lips stopped moving, and then went on, removing my hand, “At last count there were only twelve of us plus a baby. We could feed an army with what you’ve suggested so far.” 

The expected pout didn’t take long to eventuate. “But…” I put my hand up with a warning look. “No buts. Prioritise, love. We’re in the middle of summer. There will be other picnics.” He brightened up considerably at the notion of further picnics, and settled contentedly back against me. 

I looked at the clock and groaned when I saw it was still only seven thirty. “Anyway, the shops won’t be open for ages yet, so can we put the picnic thing on hold for a while?” “Mmmmok.” was the muffled response from somewhere in the crook of my neck. “Matthew James Bellamy!” I said, craning my neck to frown at him “If you fall asleep on me after waking me up at fuck o’clock in the morning, I’m going to smother you in your sleep.” All I got in response was a soft snore. 

Oh, FFS!!


	32. Chapter 32

"Trouble in Paradise?" Kelly whispered as we made our way to the beachside picnic site Chris had selected (apparently, close proximity to a public football pitch was a requirement).  "Hmmm?" I asked, distractedly, following Matt's and Ernie's headlong rush towards the swings.

God, how adorable are you?

"Earth to AC…" she called out, "You and Matt. I know that whipped puppy look on his face.  What's he done now?"  I shook my head, "Nothing much.  He tried to drag me out of bed before seven to organise the food for the picnic.  I was close to smothering him twice in quick succession this morning." 

"Oh, god, he didn't!" she laughed.  "Shouldn't laugh, but… it's just typical Matt."  I groaned. "It might also be deleterious to his health.  I'm not at my best in the mornings, and having an overexcited two year old poking me awake at sparrow's fart kind of brought out the worst.  Oh, and by the time he managed to get me all awake, he promptly fell asleep on me. Literally."

She doubled over with laughter. "Stop it!" she cackled, "Choking over here." More cackles. I huffed at her, "Yeah, laugh at my pain, why don't you?"  Straightening up and wiping tears off her eyes, she smirked at me.  "Sorry. Sorry. Now you know what we've had to put up with all along." 

I sighed resignedly, "Yeah... I'm starting to get the picture."  She patted my shoulder.  "Welcome to the club, love."  I had to smile at that.  "Well, it does have its compensations. When he's not being annoying as all fuck he's... " I drifted off, and was brought out of my little daydream by Kelly's laugh. "Oh, girl, you got it bad!!"  She shook her head at the silly grin on my face, "Come on, let's get this picnic started." 

Everybody pitched in to set up, even the kids, and in a jiffy the shade shelters were up, blankets and cushions scattered on the ground, and everyone had been slathered in sunscreen.  After the flurry of activity, we all sat down to enjoy the picnic, food and drink at hand and conversation flowing back and forth. 

I settled with my back against a tree, Matt sprawled on the blanket with his head on my lap.  He'd declared that sitting up to eat was too much effort, so I fed him tidbits from my plate, much to the others' amusement.

Way to go, girl.

Meal over, I sipped my wine and sighed in contentment, absentmindedly running my fingers through Matt's hair as he cheerfully took his life in his own hands (again! the little freak had no sense of self-preservation at all) by baiting Tom, Dom and the loons, who were looking a bit the worse for wear after their clubbing exploits the previous night.

Dom finally got tired of the game and, with a flourish and a supercilious eyebrow rise directed at Matt, produced a brand new, bright red miniature remote controlled helicopter. "Ladies, Kirk..." he addressed his clubbing possie, getting up and unpacking the thing, "We have a helicopter to test fly."

The moment he saw the toy, Matt's ears perked up, and his head shot off my lap. "A helicopter? Let me have a go, Dom. Come on, I bet I can fly it all the way to the beach." By the time he was finished speaking, he was up and trying to wrestle the toy off Dom's hands, to a chorus of groans from the Wolstenholmes and Tom.

Dom's reaction was lightning fast. “Fuck off, you twat." he said, holding the toy up out of  Matt's reach. "You've been taking the piss all afternoon and now you want to play with our helicopter? Fat chance, mate."  
   
“Oh, come on, Dommeh. Pleeze?”  He actually managed to put a full on pout into the last word, and then proceeded to whine and wheedle as he jumped around Dom, trying to reach the toy, carrying on like a spoilt two year old.  
   
Seriously???

Eventually, though, Chris had enough. “Oh, for fuck's sake, Dom, just give in.” he pleaded, “You are going to eventually. You know it; he knows it; we all know it. So, for the love of god, be a mate and spare the rest of us the pain of listening to his whining, will you?”  
   
I got up and gathered Dom into a sideways hug, "You poor love, I do feel your pain."  Laughing at his startled look, I patted his head and went on, "Now do the honourable thing and take one for the team like a man."

I got a filthy look but, to everybody's relief, he sighed resignedly and, swatting the annoying little freak atop the head and muttering "Twat", he finally gave in and handed over the controls. The twat in question took off with a triumphant grin on his face, helicopter already flying, trailed by cheering kids.

Eventually, they managed to pry the controls from Matt's hands, and within seconds he lost all interest in the helicopter and returned to lie down next to me. By the time everyone had had a go with the gizmo, and Chris, Tom and the loons had left with the kids for a football game, Matt was dozing, looking for all the world like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. 

While Matt snored softly, Kelly and I watched in amusement as AJ monopolised a bleary eyed Dom. "Does he know?" I asked Kells, nodding my head towards them. "No." she answered with a laugh, "I'm kind of looking forward to seeing the look on his face when he realises what's going on."

"You don't mind?" I asked after a moment. She shook her head, "Nah, she's pre-teen, she's going to have crushes on older guys.  Better Dom than a lot of the alternatives."  Giggling, I replied, "Well, I wouldn't like to be in his shoes when your husband realises his little girl has a crush on one of his bandmates."  We both collapsed in a fit of giggles at that, getting a weird look from Dom, and waking Matt up in the process.

"What are you two cackling about?" he asked, sitting up and snaking an arm around my waist, my body instinctively leaning into him as his lips found the side of my neck.  "Nothing you need to worry your pretty head about." said Kelly, getting up and ruffling his hair. "I'm off to see how my men are doing." she said, turning to Dom and AJ, "Come on, you two, give the lovebirds some space, they can keep an eye on Buster." 

Oh, thank you, god.

I piled silent blessings on Kelly as she deftly arranged some semblance of privacy for us. The quiet after everyone had left was welcome, just the sound of the surf, the occasional bird call, and distant voices being carried by the breeze disturbing the silence.

As soon as they were all out of sight, our bodies gravitated towards one another, mouths clashing, desperate, demanding, the almost constant contact we'd maintained throughout the day insufficient to satisfy our mutual need.  It was disconcerting, this total loss of control, yet I surrendered to it gladly, my body coming alive under his touch.

All I could think of was the way his body felt against mine.  The acute angles of his body were becoming familiar, dovetailing snugly into my softer, rounder contours as though seeking solace from their own sharpness. It felt... right. The kind of 'right' that resonates deep in your bones and your soul.

The baby made a noise, startling me into awareness of our surroundings. "Matt!" I panted into his mouth, "We're in the middle of a park. And we're supposed to be minding the baby." His eyes crinkled in mischief, "Mmmm... And?" he challenged, pulling me back in. 

In some deep recess of my mind not engaged in how his hands sought the skin of my back, I knew I had a valid point to make, but with his lips moving against mine, and his tongue insistently demanding entry, that point flew right out of my mind.

I wanted more than this stolen moment in the middle of a park. I wanted to feel his oh, so soft skin under my hands, nothing but sweat between us. I wanted...

"Oh, my god, look, guys, it's Matt." someone squealed nearby, followed by further squealing.  With a muttered curse, Matt gently disentangled himself form me, an apology in his reluctant smile. I looked back at him in confusion, and he silently mouthed "Fans" at me.

Oh.

I looked back to see a gaggle of young girls homing in on us. "Chris and his bloody Twitter!" he grumbled.  By this stage, the girls were hovering over us, all of them wearing worshipful smiles, and a couple of them, bolder than the rest, had plopped themselves down next to Matt.

He waggled long fingers at them, "Hi!"  Giggly HIs ensued. "We were looking for Chris's football game." the ringleader said, "We didn't think you'd be here." Nods all around, more giggles. "Where is Chris, then?" she demanded.

"They are all at the football pitch on the other side of that dune." Matt said with a hopeful smile, "Dom and Tom are there too."  More squealing. "Dom is here? Is he playing too?" Some jumping in place, followed by OMGs. "Yeah." he confirmed with a bit of a smirk, "They're trying out the new MUSE football shirts today."

You runty little rat, giving up your mates to save yourself.

Buster chose that moment to roll in his capsule, making a small squeaky sound, and the girls forgot Matt to cluster around the baby to a chorus of squeeing and cooing and 'can I hold hims'.  Matt looked at me in panic, "Help" written all over his face, no doubt envisioning the dire fate that awaited him at Chris's hands (or worse, Kelly's) if any harm befell the youngest Wolstenholme.

"Hey, guys." I intervened, "The little guy has just settled in, and he needs his rest." The expected 'Aaaawwwws' followed my pronouncement. "And anyway, letting you hold him is more than our lives are worth. You wouldn't want Chris to chop Matt's ears off, would you?" Giggles and headshakes. "So, why don't you go across to watch the match, and Matt and I will keep an eye on Buster while he sleeps, to save Matt's ears. Deal?" Nods all around.

After getting various items of clothing and body parts signed by the man of the moment, they finally took off, and I couldn't help laughing at the relief on his face. "You are the very picture of the reluctant rock start, love."  He pulled me over to him with a sigh. "Don't even start on me, next thing you know, they'll be camping on your front lawn."

OH!!

That brought me up short.  I hadn't even begun to consider the wider implications of having Matt in my life.  It was a sobering thought.  He seemed to know what was on my mind. "Yeah." he nodded, "And not all of them are as nice as that lot. Some of them are downright scary." he continued, wincing at some remembered incident. 

He brightened up quickly, though. "Never mind that. Now, where were we?" he asked, gathering me in his arms and pulling me close.  I leant into him, my eyes fluttering closed as his lips skimmed the exposed skin of my shoulder, making me forget the park, and the baby, and the football match, and the scary fans, and my own name.

In my happy place.


	33. Chapter 33

We left after watching the sun set over the ocean, tired and covered in sand, Matt glowing with satisfaction at the success of 'his' picnic, and providing a running commentary all the way to the cars. It was a testament to their friendship that nobody took an umbrella pole to him to shut him up, everybody listening to the million miles an hour monologue with varying degrees of exasperated affection. Except, of course for the children, who followed in his wake like adoring acolytes.

And truly, he looked so alive, so filled with uncomplicated happiness, it made me wish I could preserve that moment in time, to be pulled out and looked at any time I needed cheering up. At that moment, he was the embodiment of sunshine: light and warmth, living in the moment without a care in the world, bathing us in the radiance of his eyes and his smile.

Once we reached the car park, a quick pow wow ensued, and after some discussion it was decided that, after showers and a quick bite to eat, we would reconvene, minus the children, for a spot of clubbing. 

As it turned out, Matt and I had to make a detour via the beach house, since the Wolstenholme children wanted a ride home with us. 

By 'us' read 'uncle Matt'. 

By the time we dropped off Matt's cult followers and said our goodbyes, I was tired enough to entrust Matt with the keys to my car—thank god for GPS—put my seat back, and let myself be driven home while I dreamt of hot showers.

"AC?" I was startled awake by the rattle of my seatbelt winding itself back into its recess, and Matt's lips on mine. "Hey, sleepy, we're here." Disoriented, I looked around to see the outline of my garage outside the window, Matt's face hovering over me with such a goofy expression on his face that my lips curved into a smile "Heyyyyyy!" I grinned back at him, "We're home?" He nodded "Out you come."

While I tried to get my seat back into an upright position, he got out and went around the car to open my door. "Come on, let's get you inside." he said, offering a hand to help me out. Still half asleep, I let myself be pulled out of the car and into his arms, resting my head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. "Mmmmmmmm!" I sighed sleepily, "You smell soooooo good!" 

He looked down at me, frowning slightly "You're in no condition to go clubbing tonight, love. Come on, let's go in." he said, pulling me along to the door, holding me upright while he unlocked it. He then kicked the door closed behind us, took my hand and walked us towards the bathroom. "Come on, into the shower with you. I'll text the others to let them know we're not coming."

It was my turn to frown at him. "Nooooo, I want to go clubbing!" He rolled his eyes at me. "Now who's being childish? You can barely stand upright!" I straightened up, pouting. "Yes I can! I'll just have a shower, and then I'll get my second wind, and then we'll go clubbing."

Childish? Who, me?

Hands up in surrender, he waved me into the bathroom, muttering something about 'pigheaded women'. I huffed past him, shedding clothes on my way to the shower, leaning in to get the water running. As I was about to step in, I looked back at Matt, still standing in the doorway watching me warily.

"Well? You coming or what?" With a resigned sigh he shrugged and, quickly getting rid of his clothes, he joined me under the water, his hands on my hips as I washed the sand out of my hair. 

"Better?" he asked once I had rinsed off, turning me around to face him. "Mmmmm." I answered, walking into the circle of his arms, "Especially now you're holding me." He smiled, wiping wet strands of hair away from my face. I smiled back at him, and let myself be pulled into a waterlogged kiss, my hands roaming his body, gliding on the sleek, milky softness of his wet skin.

After a moment he broke the kiss, capturing my hands in his. "You'd better stop that if you really want to go clubbing, love. At this pace, the only place were going is your bedroom, and I doubt very much either of us will be in any shape to go dancing when we're done." I poked my tongue at him, "Spoilsport!" but he did have a point, so I armed myself with sponge and body wash and we got on with the shower without any further detours.

Once out of the shower, we moved on to the serious business of selecting clubbing attire. I rummaged through my wardrobe, opting for black jeans, high heeled boots, and my latest acquisition, a body-hugging off the shoulder tunic with vaguely Goth designs at the front and silver wings on the back. 

Intrigued by the muttering and cursing coming out of the spare room, I poked my head in to see what Matt was up to. Any notion I might have had that all his stuff had found its way to my bedroom was quickly dispelled. He was sitting in the middle of the room, clad only in his boxers, this time an eye-bleeding shade of blue, surrounded by piles of clothes.

"What on earth are you doing?" I giggled. He looked up at me, a dismayed expression on his face. "I can't decide what to wear." I walked in to sit next to him, moving a pile of tees to make room. "What sort of stuff do you like to wear?" I asked, "Other than sparkly pants?" I couldn't help adding. "Dunno, I'm shite at choosing clothes." he pouted.

"Well... You look gorgeous in black. Just keep it simple." I said, looking around the piles until my eyes snagged on a pair of skinny black jeans and a black shirt. "Here, try these." He frowned at me. "I'll look like an undertaker." I leant in to kiss his nose. "No, you'll look lickable." I looked around some more. "Are those braces?" I asked, pointing to a splash of white in the middle of the mess. 

This just keeps getting better and better!

"Mmmmm... I'd forgotten I had those." he said, brightening up. "I have a belt that goes with them..." He dove into several piles, eventually coming up, triumphant, with a black and white striped belt. "Here it is!" I smiled at him "There you go, problem solved. I'll go put my face on while you get dressed." I said, ruffling his hair and getting up.

Half way through my make up session, he walked into the bathroom, and my breath caught in my throat at the sight of him in the mirror. I turned around, open mouthed, and had to hold on to the edge of the vanity not to jump him there and then. 'Lickable' didn't even begin to cover it. Matt in a black shirt an skinnies was heaven, but those braces turned heaven into pure sin.

Totally unaware of the effect he had on me, he came over to the vanity, leaning around me to look at my hair products. "Do you have any hair goo? My hair is too floppy." I got my hormones under control with a supreme effort and handed him a pot of wax. "Here." I said, returning my attention to my eyes. 

After some quick spiking up of his hair—dear god, he looks good enough to eat—he picked up the eyeliner pencil. "Is that eyeliner?" he asked. 

Oh, please, please, please, please!!!

"Yes." I said weakly, watching in fascination as he applied a touch of black to his eyes and then smudged it carelessly. At the sight of his smoky eyes, my hormones got the better of me and, grabbing him by the braces, I kissed him so hard our teeth clashed painfully. "OW! What was that for?" he asked when I released him. "You look like sin personified." I said, shaking my head to clear it. "Now, let's go before I shag you into the floor right where you're standing."


	34. Chapter 34

As usual, we were the last to make it to the club. By the time we arrived, the others had staked a claim to a group of tables in a corner, and the loons, Tom and Dom were already on the dance floor, leaving Chris and Kelly to act as caretakers.

"I don't even want to know why you two are late again." was Chris's opening salvo as we got within hearing range. "Oh, leave them alone, Chris!" Kells said, nudging him to move across and make room for us in the banquette. As we were sitting down, she got an eyeful of Matt's get up, and she did a double take. 

"Oh, god, Matt, you look gorgeous!" She turned to me with a smirk. "And you actually let him walk out of the house looking like that?" She patted my hand. "Girl, you have way more self control than I'd given you credit for."

I sighed. "It was a VERY close call, believe me! But we've cancelled on you guys enough the last couple of days. And I really wanted to go dancing." I smiled at Kelly, and then looked back at Matt, catching his eyes. "He'll keep." I continued, giving him my best sultry look. Those glorious smudged eyes flashed and he pulled me close for a breathtaking snog, muttering "Cheeky!" into my mouth.

Mmmmmmmmmm

"Oh, for the love of all that's holy!" Chris broke in, "Will you two please, please, please get a room already? Or at least take it to the dance floor? Married people here!" *smack* "OW!!" Kelly's slap was audible over the dance music, much to Matt's amusement. 

His unmistakable HYURK, HYURK, HYURK wafting across to the dance floor must have caught Dom's attention, because he soon was up on tiptoe waving and gesturing madly at us, pointing towards the bar. 

"Hey, look, there's Dom!" was all the warning I got before Matt took off like an overenthusiastic puppy after a ball, dragging me through the crowd, drawing a mix of admiring looks and exasperated curses; he was quite handy with his elbows, despite—or perhaps because of—his light frame.

By the time we reached the bar, it was obvious that the drinks we'd seen at our tables weren't the first round. The four of them were pumped, flushed and bright eyed. "Fucking finally!" Dom greeted us, catching Matt in a cross between a hug and a chokehold. "Geroffme, you twat!" was Matt's grinning response, throwing an arm over Dom's shoulder once he got free. 

"Hey, you guys!" he shouted at Tom, busy chatting up the loons. All three of them turned around, the girls staring open mouthed at my slice of sin. Jess turned to me and mouthed "WOW!" at me. I mouthed back "I know!" and suddenly we were both giggling like... well, loons, really.

"What is with all the staring and giggling?" asked Dom, looking at us, nonplussed. He turned to look at Matt "Hey, Matt, do you know what...?" he stopped mid-sentence, staring at Matt's face. "Matt, you tart! You wearing eyeliner AGAIN?" The tart in question nodded, grinning quite angelically back at him. "Yup, AC likes it."

Dom rolled his eyes. "Yeah, mate, her and pretty much the rest of the world." He turned to me with a sly grin. "Better keep an eye on him, or he'll get jumped. Happens every time... And not just by the girls." 

Do tell!!!

He turned to Tom. "Remember that time in Hamburg?" Matt looked daggers at him, while the loons and I pricked up our ears. "Fuck's sake, Dom!" he muttered, disentangling himself, as Tom chimed in. "Wasn't that the one where we had to leave because those two guys took a fancy to tart boy here?"

"Yeah," Dom went on with the tale, looking down affectionately at a fiercely blushing Matt. "We had to get him out of there before we had a riot on our hands." he finished, patting Matt's head, while the loons and I cackled at the mental picture.

"You lot quite done taking the piss?" Matt scowled at us, eyes flaring dangerously. I snagged his hand, pulling him close. "Never mind, love," I whispered in his ear, "You may be a tart, but you're MY tart." That got me a million watt toothy grin, and a kiss.

"Will you two stop that?" groaned Tom. "Save it for when you get home, there's dancing to be done!" he turned to the loons "Ladies?" As they walked back to the dance floor, he shouted over his shoulder, "Hey, Bells, you guys were the last to arrive, you owe us a round, mate."

Bells?

Matt grimaced. "I'd better get that, or I'll never hear the end of it!" he said, turning to Dom. "What are you all drinking?" Dom grinned, "Mojitos!" Matt grinned back. "You've converted them, then?" Dom nodded with a deep chuckle, obviously an inside joke. Matt looked at me "Are you having a drink?" I nodded "Goose, soda and lime, please."

With a grin and a thumbs up, he dove towards the bar's crowded serving area. As I watched him disappear into the sea of bodies, a pair of hands rested on my hips, and a voice drawled in my ear "A woman of taste." 

WTF????

I jumped like a scalded cat and turned around, coming face to face with Dom's smirk. "Christ, Dom!" I hissed, smacking his chest, "You nearly gave me a heart attack, you tit!"

His smirk turned into a grin "Come on, girl, live a little." he said, taking my hands and pulling me towards the dance floor, "Dance with me." Grey eyes flashed a challenge as his hips started swaying to the heavy beat and he pulled me closer.

With a shrug, I gave in, surrendering to the music, letting its rhythm take me over, aware only of bodies moving in perfect synch, lost in the bliss of partnering with a good dancer, no need for thought, only the beat and seamless movement, easy as breathing.

Slowly, though, my conscious mind started to nudge at me, bells of alarm starting to make it through the dance-induced endorphin soup in my brain. I opened my eyes slowly, and they widened into saucers at the realisation that this was no longer dancing. Dom's hands were back on my hips, every inch of his body flush with mine. 

I stood stock still for a moment, looking open-mouthed up at him. His smirk was back, a triumphant look in his eyes. 

You sly skinny fucker!!!

That did it. I pushed him back with all the force I could muster, following through to get right in his face. "Dominic Howard! Please tell me you weren't trying to put a move on me!!!" I hissed, punctuating my words with angry pokes of my finger on his chest.

He had the temerity to laugh, and I saw red. My hands tightened into fists, and I pulled my arm back with every intention to smash his teeth in. Still laughing, he blocked the punch and captured my wrists in his hands. "Easy, love, just checking."

Say what???

I spluttered helplessly, at a loss for words. "Come on, come sit down." he said, taking advantage of my stunned state to manoeuvre me to a table. I plopped down, staring at him, trying, and failing, to form a coherent sentence. "Just checking?" I eventually managed. He nodded, the smirk gone. "Had to make sure you're serious about him." I looked vacantly at him, still trying to make sense of what was going on. 

"The fact that he's moved in with me not serious enough for you?" I asked angrily, once I recovered the power of speech. He grimaced "You'd be surprised." That brought me up short. "Ok..." I couldn't find the words to continue; started again. "So, what if I had surrendered to the Howard charm? What then?" He looked at me squarely, eyes cold as ice "We would have had an urgent engagement back home."

I shook my head to clear it "What kind of twisted world do you guys live in?" He looked at me pityingly "One in which he's a target." I mulled that over "Just him?" He smiled "Mostly him. Chris is married, and Kells is a fearsome keeper." I couldn't help grinning "I bet!" After a moment, I asked "What about you?" He gave me the filthiest smile I'd ever seen "I can take care of myself."

Uh huh.

"Can you, though?" I asked, strangely concerned about the guy whose face I had tried to punch in not five minutes ago. "I mean, Chris has Kells and the kids, Matt has the whole bloody lot of you looking out for him..." I made myself look at him. "Who looks out for you?" He gave me a strange look, then his eyes softened. He pulled me to him, kissed the top of my head, and said "You'll do" into my hair.

"Ah, there you are!" Matt's voice had me looking up at him with a smile, my whole body orienting itself towards him. He was smiling down at me, holding two glasses beaded with condensation. "Been looking everywhere for you." he said, plopping the drinks on the table, sitting down next to me and leaning in for a kiss.

Dom, the club, the whole world disappeared the moment his lips touched mine, lost in him; he was like a drug, and I could never get enough of him. As he always did, he responded to my need, the kiss morphing from a soft peck into an all consuming possession.

"Chris is right, you two are downright sickening." We came apart to Dom's crooked smile and superciliously arched eyebrow, as he ostentatiously removed his arm from where it lay draped over the back of my chair. 

That caught Matt's attention, and he narrowed his eyes at Dom. "Dom, you didn't...?" He looked at me. "Please tell me he didn't." He glared back at Dom. I reached over to cup his jaw in my hand, and turned his head so he would look at me. "It's ok, love, Mr Howard here and I had a... conversation. We're all good now." I said, kissing him lightly. "Aren't we, Dommeh?" I continued, looking at Dom over my shoulder.

"Yep." he agreed. "I'll leave you guys to it, then, there's only so much of this smooching I can take without gagging" he continued as he got up, reaching out to pat Matt's head and getting his hand angrily swatted away. "All good, mate."

He started to walk away, stopped for a moment, then turned around and leant over to kiss my cheek, saying with a smirk as he left "Later, love, you owe me a proper dance." 

Mmmmm, and you owe me an answer, LOVE.

"Later." I grinned back, watching him swagger back to the dance floor, shaking my head at the man's chutzpah. "Are you ok?" Matt asked a moment later, his arms closing possessively around me as I settled back against him. Before I could answer, he went on, with a fierce growl, "I swear to god, if he did anything to upset you I'm going to kill him."

Concerned at the vitriol in his voice, I turned around in his arms to face him. "Matt, love, let it go. Dom and I are ok, it's sorted. He meant well, so don't you go flying off at him, ok?" He frowned at me. "You really ok?" I smiled at the adorable man holding me, wondering how I had gotten so lucky. "Yes, I'm really ok." I assured him, pulling him down for a kiss. 

"Now," I continued when we came up for air, getting up and offering him my hand "We came here to dance, so dance with me."


	35. Chapter 35

We stumbled into the cab, exhausted but still high on vodka, dancing and one another. As I sprawled in the cab's seat, I became aware of the hair piled up at the back of my head pulling cruelly at my temples, giving me a slight headache. My hands went up to remove the pins holding it up, and I sighed in relief as it tumbled down onto my shoulders.

Oh, thank you god!

I folded my legs under me and curled up against Matt's side, letting my head fall on his shoulder, purring in appreciation as his fingers combed through the heavy strands, lightly massaging my scalp. "Tired?" he asked, lips brushing my temple. I nodded wearily, the early morning, the picnic, Dom's little stunt, the dancing, catching up with me.

I must have dozed off, because next thing I knew, the cab was stopped in my driveway, Matt opening my door for me. By the time we made it inside, a shimmer of light was already starting to tinge the eastern sky.

I sleep-walked to the bedroom, leaving Matt to lock up and set the alarm. He walked in a moment later, braces hanging loose around his thighs, unbuttoning his shirt, slender fingers stark against the black fabric. His hair was all mussed up; his sooty eyes looked huge on his face, which was darkened by stubble around chin and upper lip; his neck and the slice of chest exposed by his open shirt so pale and flawless they looked as though they had been carved in marble. 

I froze, staring at him. "God, you're breathtaking." I heard myself say. He looked up from his struggle with a recalcitrant button, frowning a little. "Nah, I'm too short and wormy pale and skinny, and my face is all crooked..." he poked at his tummy, "and I have a pasta belly."

Could you be any more adorable?

I sighed, shaking my head at his self-deprecating tone, and reached for his hand, pulling him close, tracing the elegant line of his jaw, the warmth and softness of his skin a miracle under my fingertips. 

"You are beautiful, you just don't see yourself clearly, love." I said turning him around to face the full length mirror behind us. I wrapped my arms around him, setting my chin on his shoulder, "Look closely." I smiled at our reflection, while he fidgeted self-consciously, a pink tinge spreading up from his neck to flush his cheeks. 

"That first night at the club," I said softly in his ear, "All I could see at first was your eyes. They were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen." He made a funny little noise, half way between a snort and a chuckle, and I squeezed my arms around him, "Don't." I chided him gently, before continuing. "But then, while we were talking at the bar, I saw you, crooked face and skinny body and pale skin and pasta belly and all, and you took my breath away." I buried my face in the back of his neck, whispering against his skin, "You still do. Every time I look at you."

God, I love you...

He turned to face me, eyes burning into mine for a few heartbeats. Then his hands came up to fist in my hair and he kissed me as though he was drowning and I was air. I whimpered, clutching at the back of his shirt to stop myself from falling, my knees refusing to hold my weight, feeling the wild beating of my heart in the blood rushing in my ears.

I opened myself to him, to this all-consuming kiss, letting him take control, losing myself in him. He became my breath, the pulse of blood in my veins; my chest ached with wanting him, needing him... loving him.

I wanted it to last for ever, but eventually—soon, too soon—he released me, his hands cradling my face as he softly, tenderly, kissed my forehead, my eyes, my nose, my chin. Closing his eyes, he then pressed his lips against mine, ever so gently, saying, just above a whisper, "I love you."

What?

I stopped breathing, afraid to move, terrified that I had imagined his whispered words, even as the joy that fizzed in my veins threatened to overcome me, until he opened his eyes and, lips twitching at the conflicting emotions on my face, he repeated firmly, "I love you."

I blinked, wondering why his face had gone blurry all of a sudden, and it was only when I felt moisture on my face that I realised I was crying. I clung to him, tears soaking into his shirt, and he tucked me under his chin, stroking my hair, whispering soothing nonsense until, with a ragged breath, I let go, looking up at him. 

He smiled at me, so lovely and warm that he nearly set me off again. "Better?" he asked, brushing a curl, wet with my tears, off my face. I nodded, eyes closing, leaning into his touch. I took a deep breath, "Matt?" I whispered, turning my head to kiss his hand. "Mmmmm?" Another deep breath, "Say it again?" Laughing, he dropped backwards onto the bed and pulled me down on top of him, alternating kisses and 'I love yous' until we were both giggling like little kids. 

I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, sighing as his arms closed around me, happier than anyone had any right to be. "Matt?" I said again after a while. I could hear the grin in his voice as he answered, "What?" I pushed myself up so I could see his eyes, grinning back at him "I love you... You know, just in case you were wondering." 

"Do you now?" he smiled, the blue of his eyes glinting wickedly. "I do," I nodded, cupping his face in my hands, thumbs stroking his cheekbones, "I love you, Matt. All of you." His eyes softened, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth, "Even my pasta belly?" I giggled, leaning down for a kiss, "Especially your pasta belly." 

I was caught in a yawn mid-giggle, rubbing at my eyes with the back of my hand. As I was bringing it down to rest back on Matt's chest, I noticed the black smudges on it. "Oh, christ!" I exclaimed, "Racoon eyes!" I pushed myself upright, pulling a groaning Matt after me towards the bathroom. "Come on, we'd better get the goop off our faces before we go to bed."

"Sit." I pointed at the bathroom stool, and reached for my makeup wipes. With a long suffering look he did as he was told. "Close your eyes." I said, holding his chin still with one hand and dabbing at his eyes carefully with the wipe, removing the sooty smudges to reveal the clean line of his lashes. "There, all done." I said, kissing his still closed eyes. "K..." he said, getting up and taking a couple of steps towards the door. He turned around, "Bed?" I nodded, saying "I'll be out in a second." 

As he left, closing the door behind him, I turned to the mirror, swearing quietly at the runny smears around my eyes, and quickly removed my makeup. I briefly considered a shower, but I decided I was too tired, and went through an abbreviated version of my nightly routine, dropping club-stank clothes in the laundry basket.

I went back into the bedroom to an empty bed. I could hear Matt pottering in the other bathroom, so I pulled back the covers and burrowed in, my eyes heavy with sleep. I was just starting to doze off when the bed shifted and his body, warm and familiar, settled next to mine. "Night." he said as he spooned me, pulling me close. "Night." I sighed happily, going lax in his arms. He kissed my shoulder, "Did I mention that I love you?" I giggled weakly "Once or twice." and fell asleep to his quiet chuckles against my skin.


	36. Chapter 36

Early morning light shone bright red behind my closed eyelids, making me burrow into my pillow with a muffled groan, not yet ready to face daylight, let alone consider getting up. A tickle of hair on my back and a touch of lips between my shoulderblades let me know that Matt was also awake. 

"Are you safe to approach?" he asked warily, my previous morning's tiff obviously still fresh in his mind. "Mmfffsokay." was my muffled answer as I turned around to snuggle close, setting off quiet giggles against my hair.

I nuzzled into the crook of his neck and, even half asleep, the feel of his skin on mine, his warm scent, made my heart beat faster. I skimmed my lips along the sweet line of his collarbone, instinctively seeking the hollow at the base of his neck, breath hitching and hands seeking his skin.

THIS!!

“AC...” he sighed, arms closing tighter around me, arching his neck as my tongue flicked out to taste his skin. “Not that I’m complaining, love, but are you even awake?” he continued, a catch in his voice. “Who cares?” I slurred as I slowly climbed up his body, my mouth busy following the exposed curve of his throat, tongue rasping against the soft stubble on his chin. 

By the time I reached his mouth, his wide eyes and shortened breath were both invitation and surrender. I took possession of his lips, soft and pliant under mine, his scent and his taste a symphony of colour behind my closed eyelids.

My hands fisted in his hair in what had to be a painful grip, but he responded by deepening the kiss, wiry arms holding me tight until I could feel every sharp angle of his body, the almost painful pressure a benediction.

His hands set off trails of fire and ice on my skin as we kissed, every glorious second adding to the pulsating glow at the base of my spine until my pulse matched the rhythm of his heart and his breath replaced the air in my lungs. I would have died happily from lack of air if only he had kept kissing me, but reflexes took over and we pulled apart to take a much needed breath.

As my death grip on his hair loosened he sighed, rubbing the back of his head with a wry smile. I looked up at him in silent apology and, just like that first night at the club, the twin sapphires of his eyes held me hostage, unable of conscious thought as he reached over, touched my face, and, with exquisite slowness, brought our lips together once again.

My eyes rolled back and I sunk into the kiss, my whole body focused on the ecstasy of his lips' softness as they claimed mine; on the delicate touch of his tongue exploring the recesses of my mouth as though they were undiscovered, unclaimed, exotic territories; on the light indent of that incongruously beguiling crooked tooth on my lower lip.

Desire, pure and blinding, coursed through my veins, frightening in its intensity. Suddenly I couldn't breathe for wanting him, my heart hammering wildly in my chest. "Matt," I panted against his lips, "I need you in me. Now!"

He looked at me for a couple of heartbeats, then he blinked and became a pale blur, rolling away from me to reach into the bedside table's drawer. Before my skin had time to cool from his absence, he was back, and he took me at my word; in one smooth move he was on me, in me, eyes burning into mine, my sharp intake of breath as he entered me loud even through the roar of blood in my ears.

Yes!! Oh god, yes!!!!

I wrapped myself around him, hips eagerly meeting his, hands desperately clawing at his back, voice, raw with desire, urging him deeper, harder. He stopped for a moment, surprised at my intensity, assessing me with his eyes. Deliberately, I unwound my arms from his back, braced my hands against the headboard and, willing my eyes to stay focused on his, I whispered "Make me scream."

His eyes flared wide open, looking almost black, only a tiny sliver of blue visible around the bottomless well of his pupils. And then he proceeded to do just as I'd asked, bringing me to the brink with feral, pounding thrusts that made me glad I'd thought to brace myself, and then easing off until I was begging in broken whispers. Over, and over, and over, playing my body with devastating precision and control, until he'd reduced me to an incoherent mewling mess.

He stopped then, smiling down at me, bright and tender and wicked, as darkly beautiful as a fallen angel, making my galloping heart stop in its tracks. I froze, hardly able to breathe, not daring to move a muscle for fear of waking up, because surely this was a dream, and any moment now I'd wake up and he'd be gone. 

Be real. Oh, please, please, please, be real.

Bracing himself on an elbow, he brushed damp wisps of hair from my face, and his smile widened into an all-out crooked tooth grin. He leant in, and his lips sent shivers down my spine as they brushed my ear in a husky, whispered "Morning", making my eyes flutter closed. 

"You're evil," I said breathlessly, wrapping my arms around his neck and straining up to nibble his enticingly kiss-swollen lower lip. "And you love me for it." he answered with a chuckle. I would have agreed, but he started a slow roll of his hips, and all I was able to manage was a low moan, back arching and nails scoring the skin of his back.

Cheeky sod!

He was done playing. This time there was no teasing, no easing off, just a toe-curling, sinew straining, relentless build-up, his body becoming my North and my compass in an upward spiral of sensation and emotion. 

It was too much, and yet not enough. I wanted him closer than the boundary of our skin allowed. My whole body ached with yearning for him even as the silken fire of his touch, his scent on my skin, the taste of his mouth on mine, the sound of his ragged breath in my ear, the sight of his unearthly eyes darkened by lust, became my whole world. 

I clung to him desperately in a frenzy of desire and longing, tears of love and frustration rolling outwards in random trails as I closed my eyes, the bright, breathtaking pleasure that arced and sparked between our bodies gathering momentum, becoming sweet pain, excruciating ecstasy. 

We kindled fire with each touch, each kiss, each minute increment in friction, each whispered endearment, each eloquent look. I felt as though I was being consumed in the conflagration, and wondered idly how the twin glows that blazed in my heart and in the centre of my belly did not burn Matt through my skin. 

Caught in the moment of nothingness before free fall, I opened my eyes, knowing without a shadow of a doubt that they would be met by endless blue. And there he was, looking back at me in shared pleasure and love and wonder. 

I gave myself to him, in that infinite moment, just as he delivered himself to me. Willingly, without limits, without expectations. Mutual ownership without servitude, freely given and deliberately accepted; considerate and honest, caring and respectful, gentle and loving. 

I am yours, you are mine.

With a whispered "AC..." he was gone, taking me along with him. We curled into one another, tumbling together into the rippling maelstrom of orgasm until there was nothing else, the universe shrinking to encompass just our twined bodies hanging suspended in time—a second, an eternity—breath to breath, heartbeat to heartbeat, skin to fevered skin, silent but for the sound of our breathing, motionless but for the frantic beating of our hearts.

We came back to reality in small increments. Eyes refocusing sluggishly to convey a world of meaning. Lips curving into smiles as they touched in slow, gentle kisses. Fingertips tracing lazy, random patterns on skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Love, radiant and new, flowed between us. It did not need to be spoken, but the words, shiny, untarnished by use, wanted out. They fell from our lips in whispers and sighs and smiles with a poignant honesty, settling on our skin and in our hearts, light as down, yet bold, and fierce, and all-consuming. 

We let their cadence soothe us, envelop us in a glowing cocoon of safety and comfort, serenity and joy. No doubt, no worry, no fear, just us, resting in one another, wide open and trusting, confident in our shared strength.

I fell asleep the same way I'd woken up—the way I wanted to wake up every morning for the rest of my life—Matt's arms around me as he spooned me, his lips warm between my shoulder blades. Safe. Satiated. Content. 

Claimed.


	37. Chapter 37

His absence invaded my dreams, an overwhelming, suffocating void that clutched at my chest and choked my screams. I thrashed in my sleep, crying hopelessly as I searched for him through empty, soulless landscapes. Loneliness, piercing and agonising, enveloped me, weighing me down, bringing me to my knees, his name a desperate wail on my lips.

Matt!!

Gentle hands stroking hair away from my face soothed me away from the dream, awareness slowly seeping in as soft lips brushed my forehead. "AC, wake up, love, it's just a nightmare." I opened my eyes to blue-tinged concern and tenderness, and closed them tight again, unwilling to let him see the fear in my eyes. 

He held me, gentling me with soft words and tender hands, and I clung to him, my face against his chest, breathing him in until the tight knot of panic clenching my heart in a vice loosened, and my heartbeat slowed down to a normal rhythm.

"Come here." He said once he'd calmed me down, hooking a finger under my chin and bringing my lips to his. I opened myself to the kiss, love flowing between us like golden light, filling the empty spaces inside me, brushing away the last tendrils of the nightmare still clinging to the edges of my consciousness.

I took in a deep breath and let it out in a long drawn sigh. "Better?" he asked, pulling away slightly so he could look at me. I nodded, still clinging to him, unwilling to let go. "Tell me about it." he commanded gently, stroking my hair.

"You weren't there," I blurted out, "you were gone, and I couldn't find you." I felt his chest rise in a sharp intake of breath, "Oh!" His arms tightened around me, "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." he whispered against my hair, holding me reassuringly close. "Yes, but how long for?" I asked in a small voice, hating the note of desperate pleading creeping in.

I could hear the smile in his voice "For as long as you'll have me. And my clutter." I pushed myself up on an elbow, "Really?" He nodded, "Really." Unbelieving, I needed more than that, and I babbled out question after question without a breath between them, "As in staying here? Not going back in a few weeks? Moving in? Here? With me? For real? Open ended? Really?" He nodded like a broken toy, a slow mocking smile spreading wider with each question. 

Oh!

Eventually I got it, and stopped talking, staring at him like a loon while he waited me out. I couldn't help myself. I fairly launched myself at him, voraciously attacking his mouth in a frenzy of relief and sheer joy. His eyebrows went up at the sudden onslaught, but he caught on quickly, and soon he was kissing me back just as ferociously, hands fisting in my hair, until we had no air left. We pulled apart reluctantly, my forehead resting on his as we fought for breath.

"I take it that was an endorsement of my staying, yes?" he smiled up at me, his fingers brushing back loose strands of my hair away from my face. I looked at him, nodding, smiling so wide my cheeks hurt. "You'd better believe it. I think we've already established that I love your clutter." I said once I'd recovered the power of speech. He grinned that disarmingly cheeky grin of his, "Let's see how that holds up after a while."

I shook my head in wonder, "I am officially shacked up with Matt Bellamy, rock star." He scrunched up his face, making him look for all the world like a constipated duck, "Oi, watch it with the rock star crap!" he said, reaching for a pillow and thwacking me with it.

It was on. 

Riiiiiight, pillow fight. Because you're obviously five. And you managed to find yourself an even more age-challenged boyfriend. Way to go, AC!!

I shrugged off the scolding from the grown up part of my brain, and decided to ignore the sarcastic stick in the mud. Pillows and cushions flew everywhere, our laughter and squeals echoing through the empty house as we chased one another. Eventually, though, we had to stop, short of breath and giggling as we ended back on the bed, wrapped into a tight huddle.

I was suddenly struck by a sobering thought, "I'll be back to work in a couple of weeks. What are you going to do all day?" He shrugged, "Dunno... Write, probably. Play. Explore?" I shook my head, unconvinced, "You'll be bored out of your brain in a couple of days!" He shrugged, then his face lit up, "I know!" he exclaimed with an evil grin, "I can be your stay home love slave." 

Oh jesus lord!

I wasn't even a bit ashamed of the whimper that escaped me at the mental picture that statement conjured. "Careful, Bellamy, or you'll find yourself handcuffed to the bed." I growled against his lips. 

His response was instantaneous. He rolled onto his back and stretched out, spread eagled, on the bed. My eyes bugged out for a few heartbeats, and then my brain caught up with me and I flew across the room to the dresser and teleported myself back to the bed armed with a handful of silk scarves. 

In seconds, I had Matt's wrists and ankles loosely bound to the bed, and I was sitting on my heels admiring my handywork. Pale body, open and willing; heavy-lidded eyes, starting to blur with lust; slender hands, gripping the scarves in anticipation; skinny legs parted, leaving him exposed and vulnerable. 

"Close your eyes," I whispered, "stay still." He complied expectantly, breath hitching, cock stiffening at my command, his speeding heartbeat visible at the pulse point on his neck.

I trailed fingertips on his chest, brushing his nipples erect, rolling the hard nubs between finger and thumb, flicking them, twisting them, then soothing them with my tongue. I watched his muscles ripple as he struggled to remain motionless, his low moans making my breath shorten, warm moisture blooming between my legs in response.

His exposed armpits were like beacons calling me in, and I fixed on them hungrily, saying, "Don't move a muscle." He tightened his grip on the scarves in response, locking the joints at elbow and shoulder, wiry muscles standing out prominently, closed eyelids fluttering in excitement, face tensing in a mix of anticipation and trepidation. 

I skimmed my nose across his chest slowly, drawing out the moment, the combination of both our scents on his skin making my head swim with lust before I had even reached my final destination. And then I was there, and I had to bite down on the inhuman sound that was building up in my throat. 

Breathe.

I lost myself in the overwhelming sensory overload. Wiry-soft hair tickling my nose. The heady scent of clean male sweat and pheromones, underlaid by Matt's own scent and a faint whiff of deodorant. A strong, dark, spicy-salty taste on my tongue. 

Straining muscles and tendons: sharp, elegant planes, begging to be bitten. Matt's little whimpers and moans and the occasional ticklish squirm, body straining to stay still as commanded. Soft, soft, soft skin, softer than the finest silk velvet, pale and translucent as moonlight.

I alternated left and right, taking my time, luxuriating in this opportunity to indulge my fetish, taking the long route between them by way of his nipples. It was glorious. It was intoxicating. It was breathtaking.

I pulled myself away with an effort with a farewell lick at each pit and rested my forehead on his heaving chest, taking deep, slow breaths, trying to get my spiraling arousal under some semblance of control. 

Down girl, slow down!

Once I was able to breathe normally again, I started to crawl slowly down his body, bestowing kisses on patches of skin still new to me but fast becoming favourites, my heavy curls trailing behind me, caressing his skin as though yearning for its silken touch.

My hands fluttered lightly over the ridges and valleys of his narrow ribcage, making him buck slightly with a convulsive giggle, but he brought himself back under control as my nails dug into his skin in warning. "Good boy!" I whispered against the skin of his tummy. 

I smiled to myself as I felt his cock twitch in response. Giving it a wide berth, I licked along the edge of his prominent hipbone, sucking greedily on its sharp point, driven by a sudden urge to mark the creamy perfection under my lips, to brand him mine. 

How old are you, woman?

"AC..." he whimpered softly as I moved back to admire the rapidly darkening blood blooming under his skin, my hands paying homage to the unbelievable softness of his inner thighs. I looked up, his face a study in ecstasy. "Mmmmm?" I questioned wordlessly, lost in his beauty. He answered in a breathy whisper, "Do that again?" I waited. "Please?"

"Do what again?" I asked, my lips grazing the inside of his knee. His quiet answer stopped me in my tracks, my breath leaving me in a rush that made me dizzy.

"Mark me. I am yours." 

Oh sweet lord help me!


End file.
